In the Eye of the Storm
by Damnable
Summary: When Akira was finally allowed out of his room, he was happiest. Especially as his parents let him go on a cruise. What he didn't expect was to be kidnapped by a vicious, good looking pirate that was fascinated with him, and later on changed his life. HxA
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go; if I did.. well, I was a very happy person right now. The plot is mine, though.

This story begun as an RP between me and my friend on the msn, but I decided to rewrite it as a fic, and I have her full support, therefore, not all the credit is mine.  
Though I did change lots of it, since things seemed to move too fast.  
Anyhow, I hope you'd like this fic, I know I really do love this RP.

Also, it's rated T, for language, just for now, since there ARE going to be sex scenes. I guarantee it, so, just so you'd know, those who are anti-yaoi/shounen-ai and such.  
For those of you who'd wonder why there's Yamato included on this fic, we kind of added some other characters from other animes, so don't let it confuse you, they're only minor, secondary characters.

Another thing.. it'd be the first fic I'm actually going to update a lot, since I usually get bored of the other things I write and abandon it.  
Sigh.  
Well, that's all for now.  
Raven.

* * *

His voice was loud; too loud than he intended; as he roared after finding out the men of his crew are not on board, a group of elderly bearded males appeared from the lower deck, hurrying up the stairs and saluting him.

"What the fuck is this?" he growled, evidently annoyed at the fact they were slacking off while he was sleeping. "A ghost ship? Everyone move your lazy asses and fucking go to your positions!"

As his crew called in consent and hurried to do as he was bidding so angrily, Shindou Hikaru placed his fancy, feathered hat on top of his head, scratching his black beard and cocked an eyebrow as he heard his first-mate's voice.

"OI BITCHES, move faster before Captain here cuts your dicks off!" he shouted with amusement. Pacing lazily towards his captain, Waya Yoshitaka had a small smirk quirking his lips up. "Sup, Captain?" he asked while smacking the man's shoulder, finding it entertaining to see his captain in such a lousy mood. "Woke up on the wrong side of bed?" he hummed mockingly.

Hikaru hissed, "Don't you start with me, or I'll stab my sword up your ass." He really wasn't in the mood for this. He had a frigging nightmare last night about his father again, and he really didn't feel like getting this shit from Waya.

"Oi, oi, calm down, now." He put his hands between them as if to make sure he won't get any closer and carry out his threat. "I was kidding, chill. You evil asshole, my anus already hurts from your words." He huffed, miffed. "I can't believe you're my best friend."

Hikaru chuckled. "I don't see why you should complain. As long as your ass is safe…" he trailed off and made a 'pfft' sound. "You're a one lucky bitch."

Then he noticed an unfamiliar thin, pale looking blond guy, standing motionless on the board, staring at him. Cocking his eyebrow, Hikaru growled and took his binoculars off, tossing it at him and huffing satisfied as it hit the baffled guy's head, making a 'thud' noise as it falls on the board.

"What is this? Fucking move, your ass is blocking my view, you lackbrain." He scowled, wondering why the hell was his ship inhabited with idiots. "Oi, Waya." He wrinkled his nose displeased.

"Hm?"

"Why is this useless kid on my ship?" he questioned impatiently. "Are you stealthily bringing your fuck toys into my ship again? cause I thought I made it clear the last time that I don't like nonfunctional people on my '_Royal Thorn_'."

Waya chuckled, lifting his hand and scratching the back of his head. "Come on, Shindou, don't be a stuck up jerk. He isn't my fuck toy; he is the new deck boy."

Hikaru gave him a doubtful look, his friend was always weak against dainty little guys. Yeah, that's right; Waya is rightfully gay, hitting on every male that crosses his way, including him. "Oh is he?" he asked mockingly, scowling as Waya crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "THEN WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE WASHING THE BOARD!" he fisted his palm and was planning to hit oh-so-hard his friend's groin, he won't even be able to do anything with the blond, thin guy that was staring at him with a frown.

Waya flinched and took a few steps back as if he knew what was coming, "Oi, come on, Captain, I mean it! He really is the deck boy!" he sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Come, I'll introduce you."

Hikaru stared at him blankly, waiting as Waya beckoned the guy towards them with his hand. "Yo, Ishida!" he called.

The blond, confused guy stiffened and strode quickly to where both incredibly tall men stood, looking up at the smirking auburn haired guy that summoned him. "Yes, sir?" he asked evenly.

"Shindou Hikaru, your Captain." Waya said, chuckling as he eyed his friend's bored look.

"Eh? So we have a new kid on board, huh?" he smacked Waya's head, "How come I was not informed of a new crew member, hm?"

Waya grinned impishly, rubbing his aching skull. One day he was sure to have a brain concussion. "Well I assumed you wouldn't mind, since I am your first mate. After all, you trust me." He added with pride.

Hikaru growled. "Whatever, asshole."

Waya chuckled. "Well, he is Ishida Yamato; possessing a cute face and a great ass, also."

Said Yamato didn't seem to like the way he's been referred by the cheerful, though-in-a-second-glance-intimidating first mate and scowled. Ignoring the man's comment he glanced up at the Captain, scanning the handsome man with his eyes;

Blond bleached bangs shadowing bright, olive-green eyes; a firm, button-like nose and smirking full lips. He was muscular and tall, with a very tanned skin, his beard black and so is the rest of his hair, proving him the bangs were bleached. He frowned as he registered the man's quirked lips. He wasn't going to like it, was he?

"Oh really?" Hikaru hummed, a wicked grin spreading over his lips. "Then why won't you turn around, deck boy, so I could confirm that." As the blond turned around like he was ordered to, Hikaru lifted his leg and kicked the kid's behind, sending him towards the stairs. "I will say it once; I dislike slouchy people that wander around my ship. If you don't want to work, then you have nothing to do here and we'll get you off on our next stop. If you do, then stop idling and move your lazy ass. These floors aren't going to clean themselves even if you pay them." He growled. "Now move it, or I'll make Waya take you into his room and make you limp for the rest of your life."

Yamato clenched his teeth, rubbing his aching butt and glaring back at the two males, the redheaded one bursting into laughter at the sight while the other was still scowling. He hissed, making him limp, what a dickhead. What was he thinking, starting to work on a pirates' ship. Did he lose his mind? In that case, he didn't manage to escape his past, but only change the circumstances… could he really keep working in such a place where again, no one seems to have respect for him, moreover treating him like the same shit?..

Sighing, he started walking down the stairs, looking for a mop and a bucket to do as Captain's bidding.

As the blond kid was no longer in sight, Hikaru huffed and turned to face his friend. "And you, don't just stand there without doing anything, go check up on those filthy assholes, that is why you've been hired, haven't you?" he chided, turning his back on him and stepping up to his stand, putting one hand on the rudder.

Looking around at the busy staff, he noticed one bearded, intimidating-looking male slipping over the board as the blond kid started mopping the floor after finding the mop and the bucket, rolling his eyes as a quarrel began and sighed. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots, and they're not even hyenas."

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. I've been working on this for some really long hours to make sure it'd fit as a fic and not the RP it is.

If you feel like HikaGo RPing with me(with other slashes, though), though, email me, I won't object some more RP mates!  
Have a nice weekend.


	2. Relaxation

Disclaimer: Again, HikaGo does not belong to me, and it is a shame, really. I love it still, though..

Well this is the second chapter, and it took me a while to type. It might be long and… I don't know, maybe tasteless, but I felt it necessary, and typing this was kind of nice. I wonder what you people would think.

Next chapter Hikaru/Akira interaction, yaaah!  
I just waited so long to type this.. I love next chapter. I WILL love it even more when I'm typing it, and no, I am no narcissist- at least not about fics, but damn.. vicious Hikaru is just the best.  
Truly.  
I love this RP. Long live the sex! (yah, it was a hint for next chapter –smirks- lets see if you can figure what it means! –gasps-)

Enjoy… I think.  
Raven.

* * *

Heaven; was the first thought that crossed his mind. 

It was wide and chaste and endless, and amazingly liberating. As wind blew through his hair, messing his neatly trimmed bangs, Touya Akira knew; this was freedom, and he could have not been any joyous at the knowledge he finally achieved it.

It's been his first time away from his house; from his land, and it felt positively refreshing. At the beginning he couldn't believe to what he was hearing, given that he knew what it meant exactly.

His being an only child, heir to the Touya dynasty, has made it almost impossible for him to acquire autonomy. Ever since he was a little kid, he's been told how to act; been given servants and maids to do everything for him, never being able to do things on his own or be independent.

He always thought it was funny; the fact they were jealously supervising every step he took, thinking they were protecting him until that care itself made him ill. He still remembered the way his parents almost lost their minds as the doctor informed them that the isolation he was in was the cause for it. That was the cause of his salvation, and ever since that incident, they were using more precautions to make sure his condition won't worsen.

Wrapping his arms around himself as the warm wind engulfed his body, Akira was feeling at peace. Finally, a place with no servants or other people that would offer to help him with slicing his meat; or pour juice into his glass every time he sipped all its contents.

He felt relieved, isolated in a different kind of way; a free kind of way, where he could go wherever he wanted to and see new things. Where he could feel the wind caressing his cheeks without worrying one of the servants would force him back inside.

It really _was_ heaven.

…

Taichi was watching his young master from afar, wondering if the kid was even aware of the fact he was drawing all the crew's gazes to him, making it impossible for them to continue with their work or ignore the rare sight.

It's been years now, that he served the Touya family; ever since he was seven and lost his parents, when the parents of the beautiful, cheerful kid he grew to love so much took him in and raised him as their second child.

He swore to protect their legitimate son as he grew up and learned how to use a bokken and a sword; in order to be a good guard and make sure nothing bad would happen to their child.

Therefore most he knew was Akira, as he spent all of his time being with him, telling him how was the world outside and teasing him as he seemed so enthusiastic to hear about the sea and tanning, saying _'you'd probably only burn yourself to death, since you're so damn pale'_. Akira never liked that line, as you can already guess.

Now, looking at the pale, joyous kid, Taichi felt his heartbeat fasten. There was nothing in this world to him more than he; seeing him smile with such happiness, it made his heart ache. He knew it wasn't going to last forever, this cruise. His master and lord let him a whole week to enjoy the air in the sea, and after this week ends, they're going back home, to where the young man was halfway a prisoner; unable to wander outside the mansion or act freely, with the ongoing concern he might get sick and return to his previous, severe isolation.

He sighed and paced slowly towards the bowsprit, where Akira was currently at, his eyes gazing to the horizon as the sun begun to set.

"Akira-sama." He called softly, the young male turned to face him with a bright smile lighting his features; a smile that made Taichi feel as if he couldn't love the kid any more.

"Would you like to join me, Yagami-san?" the kid asked with his calm voice. He never saw such a beautiful thing in his life, and he wanted to share it with the person most important to him.

"I will spare you for calling me that when we are alone, but only because the captain said dinner is ready and served in your room." Taichi scolded. As Akira sighed and stepped towards him he put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't you dare giving me that look, Akira-sama, you have to drink your pills."

Akira scowled almost instantly. "I won't die if I delay in taking them, and stop calling me Akira-sama… makes me feel old and pretentious."

As they started to walk together towards the stairs that led to the lower deck, Taichi laughed. "Well, you don't look that old to me, and I am older than you, so it shouldn't bother you so much." He hummed while stroking Akira's hair. "Do you like this view?" he suddenly asked.

Akira pondered for a while before answering. "Yes, very much so. I wanted to wait a little bit until the sun is completely out of sight, but it seems like I will have to miss it today, as well."

Taichi sighed. Suddenly he felt the bad guy, for not letting his young master have his way, but the pills were not a thing to play with.

"Let me promise you this- you won't put your leg down on a patch of soiled land before you watch the sundown."

Akira smiled at him, "And when that happens, we will do it together." He replied, blinking as Taichi poked his nose.

"You better share it with me or else I'd be very, very angry."

"You would?" Akira asked with confusion. He couldn't think of a possibility of his guardian and only friend to be mad at him. He never was, no matter what has happened.

Taichi hummed in thought and then a smirk lifted the corners of his lips up. "No, angry is an overstatement. I'd be pretty disappointed, though." He opened the door to their room and gestured him to get inside first, as he usually did, then stepped inside after him.

"Well, we still have three more days to spend here, so there are lots of opportunities to watch it together." He smiled and he sat in front of the table. "And who can I ever watch it with if not you? You're my only friend, and the only person on this ship that knows me personally. The captain knows my father, but he never met me before three days ago."

Taichi chuckled as he sat down across from his beloved young master. "Well, true. Which makes me happy, really. Feels special to be the only, don't you agree?"

Akira nodded silently and grabbed his fork and knife, wondering if he really could eat everything that was on his plate. "…did you make sure there would be meat on the ship?"

Taichi smiled apologetically. "I know you can't stand meat, but it really is essential for you to eat some."

Akira didn't respond to that; instead, he slowly begun to eat and started thinking. Taichi was eyeing him while eating his own food, wondering what filled the little fellow's mind. He really wanted to spare him from eating things he did not like, but it was necessary for his health to remain as it was.

"…Yagami-san," Akira's voice surprised him with its suddenness and Taichi raised his head and gazed at the kid, waiting for him to continue. "You know it, don't you? The reason for this cruise." He muttered in a quiet voice. "They never let me out of the house, so this was fairly surprising. Not only out of the house, but also out of the country… it's weird. Something ought to have happened."

Taichi stiffened and stared at the teen's aqua, beautiful eyes, wondering how he should tell him what's going on. But as he sees plain worry in those youthful orbs he just couldn't have brought himself to lie to him, or soften the news.

Therefore he just spat it out. "Your fiancée turns eighteen in a few months. You'd be marrying soon after." He blurted it out, unable to look into Akira's eyes any longer, but even less able to turn his face and detach the eye-contact. "…at the moment we're back, you're going to meet her."

At the quiet addition Akira blinked surprised. "Is that the reason this cruise if for? Setting me free for a week?" he then sighed. "Well, that can't be helped, can it?" he shrugged it off, making Taichi raise both his eyebrows. Was he really accepting it as it was? No fight? No objection? "I always knew I'm going to marry by matchmaking, so it does not really affect me that much anymore. Wasn't I born for this cause?"

Taichi sighed and shook his head. "I wish it could have been different. I wanted you to marry someone you truly love, not some fancy girl… I really hope she's a nice, non-spoiled brat."

Akira laughed at that. "Well, I don't mind whether she's spoiled or not, expecting things would only make it worse, especially if she's the opposite. I have to marry that girl no matter what, so I prefer not thinking about it too much." He smiled, "Though it seems you do, rather a lot."

"It's because I care."

"I know… you're the only person in this world whom actually sees me the way I am, with no labels or status." He knitted his eyebrows with something akin to sadness. "I really appreciate it. I don't think I could ever go on without you."

"Well good thing you won't ever have to find out." Taichi grinned reassuringly. "And finish your food, you have pills to drink and if it'd get cold I'll have to force you to eat the rest."

Akira nodded again and remained silent for the rest of the meal; as they both finished Taichi took their plates on trays down to the kitchen and as he returned they both had a nice, short conversation that ended when Taichi retired to his bed, making sure Akira was well-covered as he left him.

Akira laughed. "You're like a mother-chick."

Taichi joined his laugh. "Well, I like to see myself as a father-chick, if you don't mind."

"I don't."

Taichi smiles warmly at the gentle, beautiful features of his young master and bent down, pressing his lips to the kid's forehead. "Good night, Akira-sama." He hummed softly.

"Good night, Yagami-san."

* * *

Morning arrived unexpectedly fast, and as they both finished showering, each one alone, of course, Taichi got quickly dressed up and picked Akira's clothes. 

"Would you like to wear something long? It might be cold outside on such an early hour." He hummed while pulling out of his suitcase a pair of cotton, white long pants and a black, long sleeved blouse.

"I don't mind either way." Akira replied as he dried his hair with a small towel, a long bathrobe wrapped around his slim body. "Would you like us to sit outside and enjoy the sun together?" he smiled while taking his clothes out of Taichi's hand, pulling the pants up his legs and over his boxers. "I can't get myself to tan but I really like the breeze and the warmth of it."

Taichi chuckled and pulled out of the luggage a hairbrush, turning his back around to Akira as he unwrapped the bathrobe and slid it off his long arms, pulling on the black shirt; yes, they took showers together when he was younger, and yes, he used to rub his back and help him with dressing up, but right now he knew that Akira needed his own privacy, and that even if he didn't mind Taichi seeing him naked as he already did in the past, Taichi didn't want to take advantage of it. He was already old enough to do it himself.

As Akira was fully dressed he pulled his long hair out of the shirt and let it flow down his back, turning to Taichi and blinking as he sees the hairbrush already in his hand. "You really are prepared for anything, aren't you?" he remarked.

Taichi grinned smugly at him, "I know you best." He chuckled and grabbed Akira's shoulders' gently, turning him around and beginning to comb his long, silky hair. "Do you want me to braid it, too?"

Akira nodded curtly and closed his eyes, enjoying the small shivers that ran down his spine every time Taichi played with his hair. "I didn't bring a hair band, though." He incoherently commented as he felt the older male's fingers starting to split his hair into three long groups of glossy, dark hair.

"Does not matter, really, it'd take time for it to go loose again even if you move a lot." He chuckled and as he finished braiding all of its length he patted Akira's head. "Done."

Akira smiled thankfully as he turned around to face him, "Thank you, I seem to be really bad at braiding my own hair, so…"

"I already happen to know that." He laughed. "Now lets not waste time; it's already ten o'clock. The sun is nice and warming in this kind of hour, and an hour from now it's pirates season." He teased.

Akira gaped, "Pirates season? Is that true? As in, _real pirates_?"

Taichi laughed and shook his head, "Oh boy, you are so easy to deceive! So cute and innocent." He hummed amused, "Don't worry, if pirates would ever come, I will hand you over without a fight so there won't be any unwanted battle." He smirked at Akira's bewildered look. "You do know I am kidding, don't you?"

He gripped Akira's hand and pulled him out of the room, chuckling as the teen found it hard to follow his quick steps. "You really are a lazy brat."

Akira pouted at that, "I most certainly am not!" and started fastening his paces in order to keep up. "You are bullying me..!" he puffed his cheeks.

Taichi slowed down and then completely stopped, turning around and pressing his lips to Akira's nose. "Yes, I am. Teasing you, and it's fun. And you also like it, so don't complain." He smiled and Akira returned the gesture, kissing his guardian's cheek, making a slight flush appear on his cheeks. "What was that for?" he asked confused.

"Everything. Now come or we're going to change roles!... lazy brat." He teased.

Taichi gasped. "Oh you didn't!"

* * *

They were both resting now; sitting on chairs with glasses of fresh orange juice, Akira's containing a straw, as well as a cube of ice. 

Finally being able to sit in the sun and not burn himself, he was feeling so serene and content. This could've never happened back home. He really hoped this cruise could've been longer, but he knew it was impossible. He also knew the reason now.

Unbeknownst to him, Akira was staring at mizzen, where that man got thirty lashes two days ago for sexually harassing him… he was really shocked to see how they got him punished for doing such a thing. He might have crossed the line, but really… that was just over-exaggerated.

The mere sound of the strike made him sick and as he remembered the man's screams he shuddered and felt a sudden nausea.

"Yagami-san… can you do me a favor?"

Taichi blinked and sat still, then straightened up. "Of course I can… what is it?"

"That man from our second day on this ship… how is he?" he asked quietly.

Taichi frowned. "Why do you even ask about him? That man was doing things he shouldn't have and got punished for it. He deserved that, and if milord would have heard about that I can assure you the man would have lost his head instead."

Akira shook his head, "He is not going to find out about that incident, then!" he urged, getting up from his chair and biting his lip. The thought of the man headless made him shiver and he stared at the blue ocean surrounding the ship. "Yagami-san, I don't want my father's hands dirty with blood. And that is it. What I want to know is how that man is doing. Those strikes seemed too painful... Can you find out for me?"

He sighed and got on his feet, walking towards the worried teen and wrapping his arms around his slim waist as he hugged him from behind. "Come on… don't look so sad…" he rested his chin on his shoulder. "I understand. I will go ask the captain in a few moments."

Akira nodded and remained silent for a couple of minutes. It felt nice; just like the previous times he did that. Taichi knew it made him calm. It had worked each and every time he tried, and was very useful at times Akira felt uneasy.

Really, who ever thought a mere hug would make him feel so at ease. "You're cheating. You know that, don't you?"

Taichi smirked. "Of course I do." He chuckled and pecked his cheek, "but at least it's working."

Akira smiled and pressed back against him, "It really does. Well, it's the only real human touch I ever had, so I guess I got used to it." He chuckled. "Also, you're warm. I dislike the cold."

Taichi laughed, "Exactly! And that's why I have more reasons to spontaneously hug you."

Akira was about to reply when a loud call was heard and then a fuss commenced. Straightening, Taichi began listening to the crew's conversation, his eyes darting towards the captain, examining his troubled expression. Something was happening, wasn't it?

"Is something wrong?" Akira asked as he felt Taichi's figure tensing behind him. He eyed his features, paying attention to the scowl that marred his forehead and the lip he bit. Blinking, he heard some unrelated pieces of conversation, something about 'a ship', 'close', 'flag'; that was when Taichi's arms unwrapped from around his waist and he pulled away from him. "Yagami-san?"

"Wait here for a moment." He hastily said, half-ordering, turning to face his confused, young master and sighed at the concerned look he was given, leaning down and pecking the kid's forehead. "I will be right back, okay? Everything will be alright. I promise."

Akira nodded slowly at his words and watched him walking towards the group of sailors and their anxious-looking captain. Something was really going on, and it wasn't something good.

…

Taichi wasn't amused by the things he heard at all. Of course, he was kidding about it with Akira before, but he never really expected for such a thing to happen.

From the shreds of conversation he has just heard, there was no mistake; trouble was coming.

"What is all this commotion about?" he asked at the moment he reached the group of men, all looking worried and unsure.

"A ship, a few miles away from us." The captain answered, "It's heading right towards us. The flag is not Japanese, nor is it any other that is known to us." He sighed and rubbed his cheek and forehead. "Sora-kun did not notice it until now, and we are already too close to turn the ship around and go back. He said he does not recognize the ship's flag, therefore we know not who it belongs to."

Taichi frowned at that. Was something like that even possible? Such bad karma… "Could it be pirates?" he questioned bluntly.

The captain sighed and scratched his beard while considering his answer. "It might as well be pirates. But in that case… we'd be very unlucky. This ship is not a one built for battles."

Taichi took a deep breath in, raking a hand through his hair. "Okay. Then what are we doing in case they really are pirates?"

"They really might be just passing by, they don't have to be pirates!" interrupted one of the crew, a small man that looked fairly terrified.

The captain glared at him, "Don't disturb us!"

Taichi sighed. "I know you want to be all optimistic, but really… it won't help if they _are_ pirates." He looked back at Akira, as the young man's hands grabbed his elbows in an anxious self-embrace. No, he would make sure there is no damn threat to his master and protect him with his life if needed, in case there is. "There might be an option it's an innocent ship, however, if it's not, we will have to evade it. We have to be prepared for the worst scenario."

The captain nodded in agreement and Taichi sighed, "We should look for swords other than mine. Are there any sharp things on your ship besides the cutlery?"

"There might be three, four katanas downstairs, but it won't be enough."

"That does not matter." Taichi's hand moved unconsciously down to rest where the hilt of his sword should have been if only he had it with him. Damn, he never imagined to himself such a thing would happen, so he just left it downstairs in their room, but what would have happened if the pirates were already aboard when they got out?... that could've been dangerous… from now on he'd take his sword everywhere with him.

…

Akira was holding his breath for some long moments now without even noticing; Taichi never seemed so alarmed about anything before. Of course, he was worried sick when he fell ill, but that was different, this time it was a different kind of worry. It was almost fretful.

The crew and the captain came out every couple of moments to see how he was doing, seemingly following Taichi's orders, after he tried convincing Akira to go back downstairs and return to their room, for safety's sake, and he declined.

He hated being treated like a kid; he was no longer twelve, and he loathed being kept out, oblivious to what was going on. He was a man, first and foremost. He could take whatever it wasn't and just deal with the problems. Being protected each and every time… it really made him feel useless.

He was really surprised when he saw a ship coming right towards them, since he was not told at all what was going on, and found it awkward, for a ship to sail right through their route. He was wondering if what he has heard before was connected to its appearance.

When it was close enough to rub against the ship's aft, a sailor's voice was heard, loud and with a tint of distress to it, as he quickly pulled out a kitchen knife.

A loud 'thud' was heard as a blond banged male leaped off the other ship's board, a group of old, also bearded men came on his wake, but did not follow his path.

The man was very high; much higher than Akira, and had broad shoulders and a seemingly very muscular, big body; his black beard and moustache covering his full lips as he smirked and stepped lazily towards Akira, who blinked at the threatening figure, confused at the male's appearance and demeanor.

Flinching as the unfamiliar male got closer to him; his hand darted up like an arrow and grabbed Akira's chin roughly, tilting his head up with force. Staring at him with fear in his eyes, Akira did not even try releasing himself. He wondered why did the air suddenly turn cold, and had no idea why, but he smelled danger, as if emitting from the man, and the trace of a strong fragrance of alcohol in his breath.

As he felt the male's hand possessively wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer, Akira's eyes went wider. Especially as the man spoke, with his deep, low voice, smirking impishly down at him as he muttered three words that made Akira freeze.

"Hello, little kitten."

* * *

Well that was to be expected. I can't believe this chapter took me two days… but I was so sure it'd turn out so damn boring at some moments… -pouts- but it can't be helped, boring parts are necessary.  
I still hope you liked it. 

…man I can't! I am just so enthusiastic about the next chapter cause I remember what happened on the RP and I am frigging impatient to get to it!...  
So, yaoi haters… away!

I will just _love_ typing next chapter.  
All on board!


	3. Hurricane

Disclaimer: …I really hate writing this. Does not belong to me, okay? And it sucks. I love HikaGo :c  
Well first thing, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I like the plot as well! It really rocked doing this as an RP, it still does :D we didn't finish it, so but we're going to! Soon! And I think my friend likes it just as much..  
It really was kinda hard turning this into a fic from the RP it was… god, it was weird typing 'he' instead of 'I'. I still tend to type 'I' every now and then, but I usually notice it immediately after. Maybe I should get a beta XD;

About the pirates… I love them, too! I really hope it's resembling things pirates would do since I've never read a book about pirates or anything so, yeah, I kind of suck.  
But I will do my best to turn this Rfic into something better! So please tell me if I'm doing well, okay?  
And yeah, actually I, too, am waiting to see what kind of confrontations they both will have in the future. Since next chapters are going to be completely invented just like the previous chapter, I hope it won't fail in interesting people. I tend to suck. (this chapter Akira is just.. such a woman!)

Well I still hope you'll enjoy this.  
Raven.

* * *

Hikaru took a big sip from his bottle of rum as he had nothing else to do.

He already made sure everything on the ship worked well, and the crew was not slacking off anymore, especially as he sent death glares towards each and every fucker who wasn't doing his job. He only had one person to bug, but Waya was already doing that instead of him.

Hikaru watched as the blond gritted his teeth each time Waya's hand slipped to his behind, squeezing it and then returning for another round a few moments later, after his hand was being slapped away from the blond's ass.

Waya seemed rather amused at the guy's reluctance and didn't let it bother him as he continued stroking his butt, smirking as he noticed Hikaru's gaze and signed him to join.

Hikaru let out a low grunt and started walking toward his friend, playing with the bottle in his hand and wiggling it around as much as his wrist allowed without breaking.

"Yeah, what is it, idiot? Can't you see I'm doing something?" he huffed annoyed as Waya's doubtful glance made it obvious he knew it was a lie. But of course, who would be busy doing something while drinking and slacking and doing practically nothing?

Waya snickered. "Well, you seemed bored. I thought I'd share this with you." He hummed as he smacked Yamato's butt.

The blond male gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around the mop's stick. Again, huh? They just _loved_ playing with him, no matter how much he hated it. Not that he ever expected they'd consider his will, but he never thought it'd be so damn frustrating.

Hikaru hummed with boredom, "You do know I don't _do_ guys, don't you?" he reminded him. "You lazy bum, playing with the deck boy while you can do other things like, well," As Waya gave him a cynical half-grin, Hikaru sulked. "Fine, so you have nothing to do. Man, go bug someone else, deck boy has a job to do!"

Waya smirked. "No he doesn't, he just finished." Yamato blinked as the auburn haired male's arm wrapped around his shoulders way too casually.

Hikaru smirked back and gazed at his bottle for a few moments before he lifted his eyes up to look at Waya, then turned it upside down and spilled the alcohol on the wooden floor of the board, dirtying it with the sticky, smelly liquid and then dropped the bottle, making it shatter with a loud noise next to his legs, chuckling evilly.

"No he didn't." Hikaru said smugly, scratching his beard amused at Waya's scowl and Yamato's shocked expression. "Get back to work, bitch, or the next thing broken would be you." He hummed cheerfully. Ah, yes, times like these made his life worth living; making people suffer, even if only a little bit.

Waya let go of Yamato's shoulders as the blond kid shrugged his arm off, starting to clean the floor again while gritting his teeth even harder. God, what was it with these men!? Did they exist to make sure his life was a living hell?

Following Hikaru to his spot, Waya couldn't suppress a chuckle. "God, Shindou, you are a one fucking bastard and I love you for that!" he grinned at him as they both stopped next to the rudder, "That guy's ass is so cute! I think I am happy for not having you as competition." as the wind ruffled his hair he inhaled. "Maybe I should fuck the hell out of him, what do you think? Feel like kicking his ass after I would?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet it'd hurt even more!"

"With pleasure." Hikaru smirked and then looked around the ship, making sure yet again not one was slacking, tilting his head up and searching for the yawning blond up in the observation post, shadowing his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Oi, NARUTO!" he called, as the blond seemed to hear his voice he continued, "Is something new going on? What can you see?"

Up in the observation spot, shirtless and sweating at the heat, Uzumaki Naruto sighed and pressed his binoculars to his eyes. A few moments of watching his surroundings later, he lowered the binoculars and looked down, clenching his teeth. "FUCK YEAH!" he yelled as loud as possible to make sure his captain would hear what he had to say. "There's a ship nearby! A Japanese flag!" he lifted the binoculars to his eyes again and licked his lips. "And, oh man… there's a fucking beautiful woman on the board!"

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at that, suddenly interested in hearing more details. "I'm listening." He said blankly, knowing that even though he did not shout it, the blond at the observation post heard him.

He took the binoculars off and looked down at the blond-black spot that he knew was his captain, "She's there with a guy that has a freaking bush on his head!" he called stunned, his eyes wide with shock at the discovery. "They seem to be the only ones there besides the crew of the ship!"

He was pointing at some spot nowhere in specific, but Hikaru assumed it was towards the ship's direction. Therefore, he asked again at his subordinate's enthusiasm, "Does she really worth it?"

Naruto nodded and was again looking through his binoculars, supposedly at the woman, saying, "SHE IS FUCKING GEORGEOUS, DUDE! The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Waya cocked his eyebrow at that, looking disapprovingly at his friend and captain, asking, "Wasn't Naruto bisexual? He was the last time I checked. And a one not very fond of female kind."

Hikaru smirked at him, satisfied with Naruto's reply and Waya's question. "Doesn't that mean that the bitch worth something?" he chuckled and walked towards the net that was spreading all the way up to the observation post, grabbing it and hanging with one leg in the air on it. "OKAY BITCHES, LISTEN UP!" he roared, making sure all of his crew's eyes were directed to him. "I WANT YOU ALL FUCKERS TO GET YOUR SWORDS READY! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THAT SHIP!" As low, excited mumbling started to sound Hikaru grinned. "It is Japanese, therefore there's probably good money. Rich Japanese fuckers. Second, I want the slut on board, and I am going to have her. So if any of you is going to even try of thinking to touch her, I give you my word you'd lose your balls with one swing of my sword."

As he lift his hand up the crew shouts with excitement and consent and starts scurrying around the ship, preparing for the upcoming battle.

Waya crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the younger, handsome male. "And you go that far for a girl Naruto claims to be pretty, but you're not really sure if she is?"

Hikaru scratched his black, bushy beard and nodded curtly. "Yah, that's why I'm going up there right now to verify it and make sure he won't need to be decapitated."

"Horny bastard." His first mate hummed amused, "Ne, Shindou, if you get tired of the girl after having your way with her and she really is hot, can _I_ have her?"

The younger male smirked mischievously. "Well, you know how fast I get sick of those sluts, so if I will feel fine and dandy, I might give you a ride. Maybe even a threesome as you wanted for so damn long." He winked teasingly at him.

Waya chuckled as his friend started climbing up the net, "Well, good luck, lover boy. I really hope he didn't lie, for his own safety."

"Yup."

…

As Hikaru was staring at the oh-so-famous woman Naruto was praising so passionately through the binoculars, he was aware of one thing; Naruto wasn't fucking kidding, damn it. There was no uncovered patch of skin on the girl that did not look amazingly soft and tempting. Hikaru felt his fingertips itching with the need to touch the pale, apparent smooth skin of hers; the urge to undress her and give her pleasure painfully pounding as his pants felt tight all of a sudden, blood rushing to his groin.

Hikaru licked his lips, gripping the binoculars harder until his knuckles turned white. God, he has to have her. If he won't he'd die out of this need. Damn it, so beautiful… shouldn't there be a law that forbids that?!

"So, what do you say?" asked a smug Naruto, self-satisfaction dawning on him as he sees the look on his captain's face. He already knew what was his opinion.

"I say that this guy holding her so close is going to die." As said guy kissed the girl's forehead, an evil grin spread over his face. "And that he's going to lose his hands first." He mumbled under his breath after watching the two talk and laugh and get all sticky and familiar with each other… a bit too familiar for his taste.

As he watched the girl smile he bit his lip. He was _so_ going to make that girl his, no matter what it would cost him; the lives of his crew meant not. He wanted those lips to be pressed to his and to some other organs over his body, shivering at the thought of the thin, rosy lips around his cock and gulped. Oh man, that was starting to get _way_ too real for him, and he still didn't manage to attain her. Just the idea of having her small, lithe body on his bed, legs spread with him deep inside of her as she begs and whispers his name after she gets to her climax… he turned impatient.

"I want her." He finally, firmly stated. Letting go of the binoculars, he kept on staring forwards. "I will have her, no matter what. Get down and ready with the others, you're joining this battle." He would do anything to make sure this was a certain win.

"Aye, captain."

* * *

…little kitten?

Akira held his breath as the male was far, _far_ too close than traditionally allowed. As his arm was still around him, he didn't move; he couldn't, physically or mentally. The man was more than frightening.

Slowly regaining his calm and valor, Akira pulled his head back a little, trying to get his chin free from the man's firm grip. After a few futile attempts, the man spoke again.

"Come with me willingly and you won't get hurt."

That statement alone has made Akira frozen again. Did that mean if he shows any objection that man would hurt him? And what exactly was he objecting to? Who was this man, what did he want from him?

But all threads of his thoughts were being cut and he slightly gaped as the bearded male's hand moved up his back slowly; his fingers burying themselves in his hair and leisurely, gently move down his tresses, loosening his long, silky-smooth locks from the braid and letting it flow down his back, caressing his bottom.

Akira shivered, the same feeling he got when Taichi was stroking his hair washing him now, with the foreign male's touch. Trying to pull away again, he looked at him weakly.

"Please, let go of me…" Akira pleaded in his low, soft voice. What else could he say? He never had to deal with such circumstances, moreover without Taichi by his side; what was he supposed to do? The bearded man already told him he won't accept any protests, and Akira did not know whether he was being serious or not.

…

Hikaru grinned at the feminine, silent plea and kept stroking the girl's hair. It was much smoother than it looked like, and it seemed to flow against his hand, so soft it made him feel as if he was touching silk. It smelled even better; like fresh flowers and vanilla. Pressing his lips to the top of her head he sniffed the scent, filling his nostrils with the alluring odor.

He felt the girl's face heat up and smirked, already knowing what color probably graced her cheeks at this exact instant. Pulling away a bit to take a glimpse of the probably very pleasant sight, he let his hand press to her back, feeling along her backbones up and down and licking his lips as he felt no straps nor clips on her back; for god's sake, this woman wear no bra!

Watching her face turn a darker shade of red, Hikaru felt himself arousing again, this time feeling also smug at the way he affected her, even though they just met.

As he heard the battle cries of his men and the sailors of the Japanese ship he felt like humming satisfied; thing were going well.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" he asked amused. Doesn't seem like that. Oh well, that was kind of easy. He never thought it'd be that simple getting a hold of her. Not that he was complaining, of course.

She was really young… probably a teenager, possibly a minor. Eh, who fucking cared? He is a frigging pirate- he can do whatever he pleases. Feeling her tremble at his closeness he smirked. "You still scared? I give you my word I won't hurt you if you won't resist. How about that?"

As he leaned down and planned to press his lips to her inviting ones he heard a loud growl, his hand instinctively reaching his hilt and unsheathing his sword, moving fast and hearing the clash of two metal blades against one another, smirking as he saw the man he expected to encounter much, much earlier. And oh, how glad he was to meet him right now.

"Shinken?" they both asked with slightly wide eyes, surprised at the discovery they both had two, real Japanese swords.

His new recruited foe returned to his senses first and attacked, hitting Hikaru's sword with force and making him take a step back at the powerful strike, too busy with keeping the terrified girl at his side and doing his best with not letting the sword move further towards his neck. He knew he was in grave danger, but his pride didn't allow him to give up on the female next to him.

He smirked at his enemy, "Ningen Kokuho?" he asked, pretty sure that the blacksmith that forged his opponent's sword was the same smith that forged his own.

He was rather surprised as he was replied with a curt 'no', and a snarled, "Mukansa."

Impressed with the fact their swords were forged by two of the best blacksmiths in Japan, Hikaru let his guard down and at the most unexpected moment was almost knocked by the man's sword; his blocking the hit and forcing it away from his face, his hold on the girl loosening and at the moment his opponent noticed that, he used all his force to make him take some steps back, then grabbed her side and pulled her behind him, a look of relief on his face, though he knew it was not over yet.

Hikaru gritted his teeth and wiped his mouth with no specific reason. He felt humiliated; he was never beaten before, and he wasn't going to let it happen now. Especially not to a man that wanted to take his new bitch away before he even had her!

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" he licked his lips, watching the girl as she gripped the man's forearm and looked at him pleadingly.

"Be careful, Yagami-san." She whispered with concern clear in her eyes, and Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. Are they lovers? No way, why would anyone ever date such a thing like this guy? His hair is endless!

"I will, now please step back, Akira-sama." He heard the bushy haired male say while standing in an offensive position. 'Sama'? So this girl is something all high class and rich? He smirked, he could fuck her, then contact her parents and offer her back only if they pay the ransom he'd ask for, which would obviously be high, and then, well, then he'd decide whether he wants to return her safe and sound or leave some scars on her.

"Such a lovely couple, really. I feel so bad for having to separate you two." He chuckled, tightening his grip on the hilt. "So, mister knight in shiny armor, fight for the right to keep your princess?"

The other glared. "You don't have any right to challenge me for that cause, you idiot. Just make sure not to lose your head or it'd stain the floor." He hissed, his words making Hikaru greet him with a twisted, almost insane grin.

"Oh, trust me, I won't be the one whose blood would cover the floor."

As again he was being attacked, Hikaru lifted his sword and prepared to assault right back after he blocks the strike, but what happened made him stiffen.

Waya leaped into the area of their battle and clashed his sword against the other male, chuckling as he knew exactly what kind of expression was on his friend's face. "What's wrong, captain? Thought I'm gonna leave all the fun to you? Don't make me fucking laugh!" he clenched his teeth and he pushed against the other sword and forced the man back.

Hikaru glared. "What are you doing, Waya?! This is MY fight! Don't interfere!"

Waya made a 'pfft' noise and looked back as the man stretched his free hand to the side, forcing the beautiful woman back, probably trying to protect her still. "Really, that is hopeless." He turned to Hikaru and pointed with his hand at the girl behind the brown haired man that tried to block their way to her. "The guys already took the chest to the ship and kicked this ship's crew's ass. Some of the demented bitches killed people, but who the hell cares." He stated bored. "Just take your little new toy back to the ship while I kill this fucker and lets get going."

Hikaru growled annoyed at Waya's suggestion and finally mumbled in afterthought, "Fine, but if you do it, then make sure it's fast. I don't want us to lose time."

Waya smirked. "Did I ever disappoint you?"

"Surprisingly, no." he chuckled and turned to look at the still-on-guard guy, shaking his head with pity. "I really do feel sorry for you. Waya."

At the firmness of his friend's voice, Waya launched forward and started attacking the glaring man, forcing him away from the one he was protecting and making a free route for Hikaru to walk through.

The girl took a step back, but Hikaru was faster and grabbed her by the hair, making her yelp in pain and call her friend's name pleadingly as he yanked her long, lovely locks back, pulling her towards him. "Don't be troublesome, now." He grinned amused at her attempt to escape. "I won't let go of you just because you don't feel like coming with me, little kitten. I always get what I want."

She looked up at him with tears forming at the corners of her aqua-colored eyes, probably at the pain of having her hair tugged on so roughly. She looked at him with fear and uncertainty, her voice weak as she asked, "And what exactly do you want?"

He smirked, "Too many things. But right now, I want you the most. Don't you feel honored?" he mocked, letting go of her hair and sliding his hand down her back, allowing it to rest on her behind and then give it a hard squeeze. "Mine." He stated greedily.

She yelped, trying to pull back at the man's vulgar actions. "Let go-- Yagami-san! Let go of me!" she squirmed in his hold and tried to push him away, unsuccessfully. It only made him mad.

Hikaru seized her by her jaw, his grip tight, his fingernails digging into her soft, pale flesh. "If you won't stop screaming I will cut your tongue off." He said in a silky voice which was ten fold more frightening than his mad one. The girl froze. "Let me make this clear only once for you. You are pretty. Even beautiful. Whatever you decide, but I dislike noisy sluts, so I am sure you won't make any troubles, would you? Or do you really want me to mar this pretty skin of yours?"

She shook her head slowly, with frightened azure eyes, and he turned back to the battling two. "Yo, asshole."

Waya turned to look at him, "Hm?"

"Not you, you dick. Him!" The other male sent him a death glare and they both stopped fighting, looking at him at his sudden threat. "You, stay here and stop fighting. Don't do as I say or try coming closer and I will stab your lovely bitch." He then bent down and picked her up over his shoulder, smirking back at Waya. "Make sure he won't follow us until we start the engines."

Waya raised one thumb up and Hikaru leaped back onto his own ship, the girl on his shoulder screaming and kicking, hitting his back with her fists. "LET GO OF ME! Stop that-- Yagami-san!" she kept yelling, making a commotion.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and motioned towards the man probably called Yagami, "Kill him before you come back, okay?" he added, it's time the little bitch would stop whining about the man and fucking shut up.

She froze as she heard his command, and he felt her heartbeat starting to race. "No! Y-Ya-- TAICHI RUN!" she screamed. "DON'T KILL HIM, YOU SAVAGE! TAICHI!--"

He couldn't do anything. Hikaru knew it, Waya knew it, and the man himself also knew it, but the look on his face as he heard the girl shout with such despair was priceless.

Waya laughed at the tantrum of the girl, highly amused as Hikaru did nothing to stop her. "Oi, Shindou, need any help?" he mocked, "I see you have a rebellious little beauty there, and a failing hero-in-progress here. Want to exchange? Though I can kill him right away if you'd like."

Hikaru hissed as he felt the girl's figure tense and glare at Waya, putting her down on the board and striking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Now listen to me very closely, little bitch." He gritted his teeth, gripping her face with his hands and pulling it closer to his as he leaned forwards, inches away from his face, their noses almost touching. "I will take him as a hostage if you will shut the fuck up!" he hissed, staring into her aqua eyes with anger, baring his teeth.

…

Akira stared at the floor at the painful slap he received from the male, the humiliation of the act hurting him more than the strike itself and he clutched his fists. He really didn't understand what these people wanted from him- slapping a person just like that, what civil person would do such a thing?

"Fine." He muttered lowly, feeling his cheek burning hot at the hit and knowing the man left his handprint on his face, wondering if it's going to disappear anytime soon or mar his features.

"Good." The man smirked and tilted his head up, tracing his thumb over Akira's jaw line. "I hope you learned your lesson. When I say something I expect to be obeyed, remember that for the next time." He hummed and turned to his friend, "Oi, Waya, the bitch ruined my mood so just take the idiot a hostage, make him wipe the floors at the lowest deck. He'd probably die of the smell anyways." He huffed and lifted Akira by his thin arm, making him gasp as once again he was being picked up roughly and pulled next to the man while he started walking towards a door under the stage where the rudder was.

He turned his head back, looking around desperate for someone to help him, watching as Taichi stiffened and tried reaching him while calling his name, making the male's friend raise his sword and block his way, saying, "Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere."

Akira soon lost all eye contact with him as the man that was dragging him from his arm entered a room, shoving him violently inside and made him stumble and yelp as he was suddenly sprawled on the floor; he soon heard it slam close behind him.

He bit his lip as the man took his hat off, placing it on the table that occupied a corner of the room and was looking for something around the place; at least Akira could see that much as his hair dropped over his face in his fall, blocking his sides from the view and resting on the floor.

He clutched his fists at the hard impact he received, closing his eyes shut tightly at the slight pain of his knee. He couldn't really think about anything; everything just happened so fast and he didn't even have the time to digest what was occurring. This man, this place..! From all the things that gathered in his mind so abruptly at his first thought of it, there was only one thing that kept echoing inside of his head.

_Why, for heaven's sake, was he the only one inside?_

…

Hikaru did not find it pleasing; the fact the young girl didn't stand up nor did anything at all from her spot on the floor irritated him. Really, what was she doing? He said he doesn't want her to talk, but he never said anything about moving. She did that just fine a moment ago while kicking him!

So what was the matter now? He ruffled his hair upset and looked for a bottle of rum; damn it, there had to be one in his damn room, there always were! Idiotic new deck boy, didn't they tell him how he liked his rum served? Way ahead of time and in large amounts!

When he finally found one he calmed down, leaning his back on the wall and opened it with a 'pop' sound while scratching his beard, pressing the tip to his lips and drinking the bitter liquid eagerly, sighing with satisfaction at the taste of it, lingering in his mouth. Rum was another thing he was thankful for. Always so refreshing! As long as it was cold, of course.

Wiping his lips he glanced at the girl, making up his mind and putting the bottle on the table after taking another sip from it. Walking towards her, he lifted her from the ground and she said nothing as he paced to his bed, placing her down to sit on it and smirked at the red mark he made on her pretty face.

Pressing the back of his hand to her cheek, he caressed it gently, "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a whisper.

She shivered and flinched, pulling away from his touch and swallowed her saliva hard. "…don't touch me." She let out weakly, looking like she really was wondering what he wanted to do with her. She could smell his breath that reeked with alcohol, and grimaced as if wondering why was she in this kind of situation?

Hikaru growled at the rejection, wrapping his hands around her neck and watching her eyes grow wide as he pressed her down on the mattress, tightening his hold around it and climbed on top of her. "Don't you dare try ordering me around, little slut. The only reason you're still alive is cause my dick took over my brain," he hissed, bending his head and pressing his lips to hers harshly. Taking advantage of the gaping lips as she gasped, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her wrists as she tried shoving him off of her, pinning both her hands over her top.

As she whimpered, he knew the reason- his beard was scratching her soft skin and had pained her; shaking her head at the invasion of his tongue she started screaming terrified with his actions and he pressed his lips harder to hers, moaning as the girl was oblivious to what she was doing while she tried pushing his tongue out of her mouth using her own, lounging over her with his upper body and moan again at her clean, sweet taste.

Then, pulling away a bit, he gazed down at her panting, flushed face. "I will not kill you, or any one of the people that were on your ship, with one condition." He whispered huskily, pressing his lips to hers softly and letting go as she started squirming again. "…let me have you."

Staring up at him with scared, wavering eyes, she registered his last words in her half-numb minded state, her eyes widened visibly. "…are you insane?" she breathed horrified, her voice so weak it was almost inaudible.

Hikaru chuckled. "Well, yeah. Actually I am." He leaned down a bit further. "So, what is your answer? Will you let me fuck you, or," he huffed on the girl's swollen lips. "Let me kill the people that were on your ship, including your precious Yaga-something dude."

…

Akira's breath was caught in his throat. This wasn't happening to him, was it? This man, offering him sex… was he really serious about it? Forcing him to have sexual contact with him while knowing they both are male… was he what was called a 'homosexual'?

His parents, what would they say if they ever heard he let a guy touch him..? A shiver ran down his spine at that thought. No, they would never accept that- their son touched by another man… god, but he said he'd kill Taichi, and he was the person most important to him in the whole world--what was he supposed to do in such situation? He can't just let Taichi die..! But letting this man have his way with him… it was unbearable.

…he didn't even know how they do that, men sex…

Flushing and looking up at the bearded male's face, he bit his lip to stop it from trembling so violently, eyes filled with fear and insecurity. Finally, as he exhaled slowly while trying to make up his mind, he closed his eyes. "…promise me, that you won't hurt Yagami-san, or even touch him." He whispered, too scared and confused, clutching his fists with disbelief at his own words, a voice in his head screaming at him for his decision.

He couldn't see but he felt the man quirk a smirk, and his heart plummeted at his next words. So that made it a fact, didn't it?

…

Hikaru licked his lips at the girl's reply. "Yeah, I can promise you that." He purred at the thought of finally getting what he's been longing for so damn long. They were most fun when they were scared, and the idea she was a virgin made him almost shiver with delight at the need to be the first to pop her cherry.

At the way her lanky, small figure shivered beneath him he knew what her response would be already, therefore, he wasn't surprised when it came. "…fine." She whispered shakily, her lids tightening over her sockets. "Fine... but I don't know what to do or, eh…" she flushed even more and Hikaru licked his lips with anticipation. Yes, definitely a virgin.

"Don't worry." He smirked. "All you have to do is let me slide in and do all the job, you just enjoy yourself." He hummed and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently and chuckle when all she did was frown and stick her lips out. Fuck, she was a virgin at everything!

As he started sucking on her bottom lip, his hands played with the edges of her shirt, stroking the soft, warm skin of her stomach then chuckle as he felt it wince a bit as his fingers brushed over her navel. "Calm down… it won't hurt one bit." He hummed, knowing it was a lie since virgins always felt pain at the beginning, but not really caring; all that mattered was his own pleasure, and if he could make her enjoy his touch in the process, then even better.

Grabbing the stitched edges of her black, probably expensive shirt, he slowly pulled it up over her head and arms, the action forcing him to detach himself from her lips and watch as her hair was pulled out of her blouse, falling gracefully around her face, so long it took him ages to pull all of it out and even then it slid down and covered her front.

Hikaru licked his lips as she flushed a darker shade and pressed his lips to the curve of her lips. "I will make it feel good, I promise." He whispered huskily and let his hands ravish her sides, watching her face as she tensed and bit her lip. Man, he really liked virgins.

As he pushed her hair to the sides and cupped her shoulders, caressing them, he blinked as her torso was in view; no small breasts as he expected to see and later on- grab, not even a hint of development there, and he wondered how could a female be _so damn_ flat.

He mentally shook his head and forced his mind off the topic; she was pretty enough to cover for that lack, and besides… he can live without grabbing those. What really mattered was what she was possessing not much lower beneath it. He smirked and pressed his lips to her collarbone, making sure to leave a mark as he sucked while his hands moved down her stomach, fingertips grinding over her skin and he felt all her muscles tighten when he reached the hem of her pants, slowly pulling it down and licking his lips as he heard her breathe in sharply, biting her neck when he froze. Muttering a 'what the fuck', he looked down between their bodies. Suddenly, he was also inhaling sharply, pulling away from the trembling, feminine body and looking as if he was bitten by a snake.

Oh god, _oh dear god_. Did he just feel what he thinks he did?! No way… that was madness! If that actually was true… oh god. It was long, and, and… soft, and male-like! He couldn't have been _that_ mistaken, right? He was just imagining because the little bitch was so damn reluctant and… and…

But there was no mistake of it; as the newly acquired whore sat up and covered her almost naked body with his blanket, face burning red and shoulders slightly slumped forward, he knew it was true. She… his beautiful, dainty little creature, was actually a _he_.

"You are kidding me." Hikaru raked a hand through his bangs, so confused and baffled. This has never happened before, and he didn't know how to act; especially with the kid still lying on his bed, shivering while letting his hair hide his face. "I am going to fuck Naruto… no, not a good plan. Naruto will enjoy it. I am going to kill him!" he muttered under his breathe, tugging on his own hair.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! "You got to be kidding me, damn it… touching a guy… fuck, I was touching a guy!" he hissed, gritting his teeth with disgust at he thought.

The previously pretty girl and currently beautiful guy looked up and scowled at Hikaru's figure as he paced back and forth in the room, his hands clutching the material of the blanket. "Do you think I find it any more pleasing than you, sir?" he muttered through clenched teeth, obviously scared and shocked as well. "Wasn't it obvious? Didn't you ask yourself why I was so against every body contact with you from the very beginning?!" he hissed.

Hikaru stopped and stared up at the… male beauty, gulping as he saw the marks of his teeth and lips on his neck, finding it hard to breathe steadily all of a sudden. "Why didn't you say so from the start, then?" he asked evenly, his façade and voice hiding his rage, his repulsion. Nothing in the world compared to this.

"How was I supposed to know you thought I am a girl?!" he blurted out before he even managed to hold it in, forgetting who he was confronting. "Well, you damn look like one!"

The young male glared daggers at him; he really didn't know he could manage such a look. He seemed to be so… delicate. "Well, too bad for you! I didn't ask you to kidnap me, you did that on your own! If you had at least a bit of logic, you would have asked before!"

Hikaru gritted his teeth and closed the gap between both him and the guy on his bed, grabbing his chin harshly and tilting his head up. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to me like I am your servant?"

The boy hissed, "No, _sir_, but I do not wish to speak about anything at all that involved you."

Hikaru snickered and tightened his grip on the kid's chin. "Don't mess with me, wench, or I will change my mind and fuck you anyways, just to watch you scream with pain."

The guy flinched, trying to pull his chin out of Hikaru's grip and failed miserably, only making him growl and shove his head back down on the pillow. "I will fucking kill you! Don't you get it?! I am a freaking pirate! I don't care about nonsense like law, or the fact you're probably rich!" he hissed. God, this guy was making him lose his patience!

"…I thought you were homosexual, and then you were shocked with the fact I am a guy, but now you say again that you would… eh… take me? A guy? Are you really straight?" he whispered, as he couldn't even raise his voice.

"And I thought you were a very flat girl! But no, I was definitely wrong! And all because of that stupid Naruto!" he barked, "No wonder he was so into you, he can smell a guy from miles! That fag."

"No girl in this world can be that flat, sir."

"Well, how should I say it- DUH!" Hikaru huffed, "And what is it about you anyways?! You weren't that against it while I was kissing and touching all over your body."

The boy blushed furiously, sitting up so fast Hikaru almost fell back down. "I did not like your kisses!" he urged, as if insulted by the mere thought of it. "Nor did I like your touch! I am not a homosexual! The only reason I endured it was because you threatened to hurt Yagami-san!"

Hikaru growled and got up to his feet, his hand absentmindedly playing with his beard. "Fuck, I can't believe I attacked that ship for nothing!" sighing and ruffling his own bangs, he bumped his forehead against the wall. "Damn it… the fact you are male changes everything! And now I am so fucking turned on I have to look for a girl to relax, and we are miles away from shore!"

Slowly getting up, the flushed boy got to his feet and looked hopefully at Hikaru, "Does… does that mean you would let me go when this ship anchors?" he inquired, pressing the blanket to his body and feel as if air was caught in his throat again while waiting for him to reply.

Hikaru hissed, turning to glare at the girly boy, "Don't even fucking think about getting dressed. I will do it." He let out, clenching his teeth at his own words, filled with revulsion and disbelief. "Yeah, I am too damn hard. I will do this; I don't care. You look enough like a girl. So what if you have the wrong hole." he stated in self-persuasion, licking his lips as he started taking off his shirt. "I don't fucking care so take your panties off, bitch."

Frozen, the other, younger man stared up at him with wavering eyes. "Y-you're still going to take me?" he muttered weakly, biting his lip and looking terrified as Hikaru tossed his shirt aside, exposing a small, golden necklace around his neck. "B-but why? You're not even attracted to men! I am not, either! You can find millions of girls wherever you look! What do you need me for?" he called desperately, starting to turn hysterical.

"To quench my desire right now." Hikaru honored him with a sincere, intense gaze. "It doesn't matter anymore, where exactly I shove myself in. Since you were the one to make it appear… you will be the one to make it go away." He stated.

Unable to utter a mere word under the man's olive-green fixated eyes, the feminine boy leaped up and dashed towards the farther side of the room, wrapping the blanket around his lissome figure in his embarrassment, trying to keep as much distance as possible away from Hikaru. "It does matter! It does!-- I am not a girl!" he exclaimed hopelessly, frustrated.

Hikaru hummed and raked a hand through his bangs, pacing sluggishly to the opposite side of the room, where the boy was. "Yeah well, you sure look like one, and that won't change no matter how hard you try to deny it." he stated carelessly. "Truth be told, I have never had any girl prettier than you inside of my cabin, so, that is a big plus."

"I am not a girl." He whispered shakily.

"I know. And I am not gay, either. But I am horny, and you _are_ hot." He shrugged and as he reached his side, the boy flinched and pressed his back to the wall, biting his lip.

"That's not a reason..!"

"It is for me." His hand was shot forward then, seizing the cloth wrapped around the terrified kid's body and tugging on it, making the kid yelp as he stumbles forward and bumps against his broad chest. Chuckling, Hikaru's hand moved down the kid's back, resting on his behind as he felt along his back. "And you better stop talking cause it starts to seriously piss me off." He warned in a soft voice.

"Please, don't..!"

"Shut the fuck up." He purred while looking down at the boy's pleading eyes. He didn't say a thing about Hikaru's hand… could it be he really knew nothing about gay sex? Even he did, and he loathed anything that was connected to it. Besides Waya, of course… and Naruto was fine.

Would he turn gay if he takes this guy?.. it's not that bad as long as they won't do it again. And yeah, Hikaru was very doubtful he'd ever do _that_ again. The mere thought of it disgusted him.

Making up his mind, he licked his lips. He won't kiss the guy. Kisses meant much more than sex, right? Sex was nothing but carnal pleasure… kisses were different. His grandfather used to tell that to Waya all the time.

…so, as long as there is no lips-to-lips contact, it will be fine.

As the unwilling boy took a step back Hikaru took one forward, and soon his back was pressed to the wall, with the blond towering over him, looking focused while pulling the blanket down his shoulders slowly, calmly fighting the boy's reluctance and the tight grip of his hands on the blanket.

"…you really should stop fighting. It's rather helpless, really. I am going to take you whether you like it or not, so all this game we're playing right now… it really is useless."

He smirked as the boy's grip on the blanket weakened and yanked it away from him, leaving his slim, pale body bare in front of his eyes. Chuckling lowly, he buried one tanned hand's fingers in the long, dark tresses of his new guest, caressing its way down and resting on the small of his back, watching the boy's expressions change from tensed to shock, then terrified and lastly, horror; as Hikaru's hand slipped under his boxers and started stroking his bare skin.

Shaking, he tried pulling backwards, but he didn't really have where to. It was in that position, when Hikaru bent his head and pressed his lips to one trembling shoulder, making the kid whimper as his other hand started stroking up and down his back. "So smooth…" he hummed, licking the skin between his shoulder and his neck, nibbling it gently. As his little pray clutched his small, delicate palms on the material of his pants, Hikaru waited patiently and amused as the other guy was tugging on it while trying to draw his neck away from Hikaru's lips, giving him more access to his skin by doing that without his knowledge.

Hikaru chuckled and gave a gentle squeeze to the kid's butt, making him buck him hips yelping and moaned, sucking the pale skin of his neck and pressing the thin body to his.

As if by an instinct, the still shuddering boy took a deep breath and lowered his head a bit, pressing his lips to Hikaru's shoulder for a few moments, closing his eyes shut.

Hikaru sighed deeply at the sudden feeling of warm, thin lips against his heated skin, pecking softly the boy's skin and licking his lips. "Oh yes… keep going, babe…" he purred with pleasure as his captive's lips moved slowly up to his neck.

He couldn't believe what was happening; of course he enjoyed this- the dainty little kid was finally starting to please him, but the idea itself just was… awkward.

Just when he started to feel light headed, a painful groan left his lips with surprise as he felt teeth digging into his flesh, making him abruptly pull his hands away from the boy and shove him away from him, pressing his hand to his bitten spot and grit his teeth at the boy's determined look. "You little bitch!" he roared and slapped his cheek a second time with the back of his hand, his strike making the kid's thin body stumble backwards and knock against the wall as he shouts.

"I will fuck you so hard you will bleed to death, you conceited slut!" he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close, "And then I will kill all that fucking crew on your bloody ship and make sure you watch as I cut each and every finger of that bushy idiot of yours!" he hissed with fury.

He forced his head to tilt up and let his teeth sink into the kid's neck, making him cry out at the pain and then let go, licking the kid's bruised skin satisfied and pulling his head back again. "One last chance." He muttered lowly, impatient with his rebellious inmate. "Resist me, and they all die… Let me have you without defying or pissing me off, and I let you all go."

The boy's eyes widened with astonishment. "…is that your condition?"

"Yes."

"And if I decide not to follow it?"

"…I will still have you. But afterwards, you and your mates die." Watching as the color ran out of the boy's already pallid face, Hikaru smirked, eyeing knowingly the kid then started to walk him back to the bed. "You really have no other choice. It's let me fuck you and live, or fight me and die."

As the boy's legs bumped against the bed he pressed himself to Hikaru, whom shoved him back to fall on the bed. Yelping, he did, his legs landing at his sides and Hikaru grinned mischievously, leaning down as he let his leg rest on the bed between the boy's legs, watching him flush smugly and hover on top of him, his hands at the sides of his head. "What do you say, kid?"

"…please don't." he whispered pleadingly, the cool metal of the golden neckless touching his skin and making him wince, biting his lip while Hikaru's hands gripped the upper edges of his boxers and slowly pulled down. The boy shook his head and grabbed Hikaru's wrists with his, trying to stop them from taking the last thing that covered him completely off. "Please-- please don't! Sir!"

"Will you please shut up?" Hikaru hummed while ignoring his pleas and resistance, his hands drawing the probably expensive undergarment down the kid's pale, long legs and tossing it on the floor behind him. Pulling back a bit he watched the kid's fully naked figure, half-smirking as he tried hiding his privates with his hands as his face glowed with bright red. "…you are just beautiful, you know that? For a guy, that is. Actually, for a girl, too."

He bit his lip, "Stop saying that, I obviously am not a girl..! How can you even think of taking me after you found out what I really am! It's sick..! It's completely twisted!"

"Nah, it's fine if it's a one-time thing." Hikaru carelessly stated, leaning down and pecking the beautiful boy's chin. "I think I will enjoy this."

"No!" he tried getting up but Hikaru's hand pushed him flat on his back.

"Don't even think of it." He hummed, licking his lips and pulling his hand closer to the other's lips, showing him two of his fingers. At his confused look, Hikaru said in a demanding voice, "Suck."

Terrified, the kid shook his head, "W-what are you talking about?.. I will suck nothing of yours..!"

"Eh, you will, when time comes. Right now I want you to suck my fingers. It's for your own good, believe me."

"I won't trust a pirate who wants to rape me!" he exclaimed with rage.

Hikaru sighed, ruffling his hair with his other, free hand. "Well, true." He then shrugged. "Well too bad for you. It might hurt even more like that, so…" spreading the boy's legs, Hikaru half watched his eyes widen even more, as he traced his finger around his entrance and his other hand pressed the boy's chest down as he started struggling again. "Would you _please_ calm down?" Hikaru asked irritated.

"No! Please-- stop, don't!" he gasped as his response was shoving his finger into him, making him shout with pain at the intrusion and tighten around the foreign object, biting his lip. "Please! Get it out of me! _Please_!"

Hikaru growled and granted another blow to the boy's cheek, making him yell again at the strike and add a second finger into him as a punishment. "Didn't I tell you not to order me around? I am not your little servant, bitch." He huffed aggravated with the other's words. Really, can't a guy have some fun without a brain fucking tool to bother him?!

As he started moving his fingers inside of him harshly, the boy cried, his hands grabbing his wrist again and both tried pulling his hand away, pissing Hikaru off; he never gave him time to adjust, and he didn't even plan to. If he would enjoy this, well, good for him. But all he cared about was his own pleasure, and as he pulled his fingers out of the slightly shivering boy's passage, he was smirking evilly.

"…did you like that?"

"…no." he whispered, humiliated as Hikaru's hands held his wrists pressed over his head tightly, knowing it hurt him; his lips were a bit swollen from the constant biting. "Please, let go… god, I will do whatever you want, I will give you everything… anything… just not this." He pleaded.

Hikaru shrugged and covered the boy's body with his own. "I have nothing else that I want besides that and money. And I already took what was on your ship." He huffed on the other's lips, amused at his reaction. "Now, I will take you."

He whimpered as Hikaru's free hand started to work on his pants, undoing it and slowly taking them off to his thighs. He got up and kicked his pants off, taking the boxers off as well and smirking as the boy eeped, blushing wildly again and turned his face away while closing his eyes shut tightly. "Oi, no need to be embarrassed."

"What are you doing!"

"Getting ready?" he shrugged, climbing on top of the bed and hovering on top of the naked, flushed boy. "Will you open your eyes already? You know, this thing is going to be inside of you in a moment."

The kid's eyes opened abruptly, staring pleadingly up at him. All Hikaru did was chuckle and lean down, pressing his lips to the boy's neck and stroke his side with his hand. "…should I be gentle?" he hummed.

"Get off of me."

As he got that for an answer, Hikaru licked up his neck, then clenched his teeth over the boy's earlobe. "I will fuck you, hard." He purred and sucked on the sensitive flesh inside his mouth. "And you will scream from the pain, I swear."

Hikaru lowered his bottom side and positioned himself at the shivering beauty's entrance, letting go of his earlobe and licking his cheek, chuckling at his reluctant partner's disgusted expression. "Don't worry, I won't really make you bleed if you won't resist too much." He hummed and bucked his hips slowly, penetrating through the kid's tight entrance and then moan as heat engulfed his pulsing cock, "Oh fuck," how could anyone be this tight?! "You really are a virgin..!" he breathed while the boy screamed, his hands moving to Hikaru's back and pressing hard against his skin at the pain and the horror he was experiencing.

Pushing deeper into the boy, Hikaru panted, overwhelmed with everything; the heat, the tightness, the pressure as the kid closed himself around his shaft, whimpering and squirming while trying to push him off. Hikaru was now lying on top of him; his body covering the other man's and he watched him struggle while getting used to the heat and the density. In the meanwhile, he tried making his partner calm down, pressing his lips gently to his bruised cheek; his other hand stroking the other bruised cheek, making Hikaru realize the flush wasn't only caused by the embarrassment.

As a gesture of somewhat-pity, he made up his mind to at least try and give the kid a bit of pleasure and licked his way down to his collarbone, purring and nibbling gently, feeling as the kid gasped and arched his back in the attempt of throwing him off.

"Now, now, don't be ungrateful." He chuckled, leaning back a bit and gazing down at the boy's chest, the redness and probably itchiness that were there made by his beard and as the boy pressed his hands to his front, trying to hide himself from his wandering eyes, he snorted.

"Get out..!" he whispered, shuddering at the cooling touch of his necklace as it moved over his skin.

"Look, those gay bitches seem to like it if they keep on fucking each other's asses, so they probably have a reason. Why won't you just shut up and try to enjoy this?"

"Because I am not gay!"

"Neither am I." he sighed and shook his head. "God, you are so whiny. I curse the second I brought you here."

"Then let me go!"

"Nah, too late for that." Hikaru huffed and ruffled his hair. "…seems like you're actually the one making me this hard, even now. There isn't much difference between the two holes, really." He smirked. Just like popping a virgin's cherry, though he was still fighting with himself not to do it. Really, fucking a guy? What the hell is he thinking?

"It's completely different!" his body went stiff as Hikaru started pulling out of him, too eager to listen to his whines, moaning. The boy gasped when he was almost out of him and instead of pulling completely out he just gave a harsh thrust and got back in sharply.

Both crying out; one with pleasure, one with pain, they both arched their backs, panting.

"Holy fuck..!" he looked down at the suffering boy, his whole body trembling with dreadfulness, his eyes closed. He really was beautiful while in pain, Hikaru chuckled. He knew this fetish of him would make one girl traumatized, but he never thought he'd make a _guy_ experience it.

Leaning and pressing his lips to the boy's eyes, he licked the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes and starting pulling out again, building a pace. "Don't tell me you don't like it… I'll be terribly disappointed." He mocked.

"Please, get out already… it hurts, please!" he pleaded, doubtful it would even help.

"Maybe if you'll stop squirming so much, it'd get better." He hummed and licked the pretty guy's neck. "I told you I won't be gentle if you'll resist."

The boy stared appalled at the ceiling and screamed in pain as Hikaru slammed himself inside of him, moaning at the inner friction, knowing he was tearing the boy's insides apart but not really caring; it was all for his own pleasure, and he started picking the rhythm inside of him, ignoring the boy's cries and pleas.

"Relax, idiot, it'd feel much better!" didn't help much, since the kid was already hysteric at his somewhat desecration.

As Hikaru rocked his body, feeling the boy's figure trembling around him, he began sucking on his neck again, starting to like his chaste taste and groan as he felt the boy's fingernails digging into the skin of his broad back, probably unable to bear the pain anymore.

"HA! No! NO! Get out! It burns, PLEASE!" he cried, seemingly in so much pain tears started running down his cheeks.

Just as expected, Hikaru watched the kid through his blurry sight, already feeling the built tension in his lower stomach and panted, loving the way his new toy screamed and whimpered; he really preferred virgins, it was the best opening them, at times giving them only pain while at other times sharing his sheer pleasure with them. This kid was just added to the first group.

His refined, petite figure, moving beneath him; his beautiful face flushed, his eyes watery half-closed, his lips detached a bit while he begged him to stop. All of that and more only excited Hikaru further, and he slammed even harder and deeper into the boy's delicate body, feeling so close to the edge when the one under his body kept screaming, tightening around his pulsing, aching cock; his lips suddenly pressing to the other boy's, Hikaru's tongue thrust in, licking the one in the boy's mouth as he fell into silence, sucking on the slippery object and moan into his mouth at he climaxed inside of him, burying himself so deep to mark the kid as his, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

He never felt so relieved and blissful in his life as he did at that moment; when the boy cried into his mouth after he released himself inside his tight passage, staying in to make sure his semen won't leak out too fast, forcing the kid to feel his warm essence within him.

Shivering, the boy did nothing but keep his lips slightly separated while Hikaru's tongue ravished his mouth, mixing his saliva with his own. As the boy's tight grip over Hikaru's back faltered, his hands slowly slipped down to his sides and landed on the bed, fingers twitching. It was that moment as Hikaru groaned and pulled back, realizing what he's been doing and grunting at his own stupidity; didn't he say no kissing?! Is he insane?!

The boy panted, staring with pleading, wavering eyes at the bearded man on top of him. "…get out. Please, you already got what you wanted. Get out of me…" he whispered shakily, too tired of this, of everything.

Hikaru gritted his teeth and looked back at the boy. "Fine, whiny bitch." He pulled out of him and groaned at the last friction, licking his lips and dropping to lie next to him on the bed. "Wipe your tears, idiot. A man shouldn't cry." He huffed, so satisfied he felt like sleeping.

The boy didn't answer as he felt something trickling out of his entrance, shuddering and sitting up immediately, wincing at his pain and lying back down, panting, then trying to sit back up, this time slowly.

Seeing no red stain resembling blood on the sheets, he sighed shakily, somewhat relieved at the fact he wasn't completely marred and moved his legs over the edge of his side of the bed, getting slowly up as he supported himself with his hand on the wall.

As Hikaru noticed the movement he sat up abruptly, grabbing the boy's arm with a frown. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed, irritated at the boy's actions and got up, towering over his slim figure while looking down at him. He couldn't even enjoy his orgasm like that!

Freezing at the firm grip, the boy turned around to look at Hikaru with tearful eyes. "I want to go, isn't that obvious? You got what you wanted- you took it by force. Can't I go take my clothes and leave here?" he whispered, trying to pull his arm away from the harsh grip.

Hikaru smirked at that and pulled his arm towards him, making him yelp and stumble forward at the pain in his ass, licking his lips. "No." he whispered, leaning down a bit, face inched away from the boy's. "I changed my mind. You won't be a one timer… I want you." He wasn't much different of any other girl, except the fact he was much prettier and had a dick. From his small, thin figure to his stunning face and long silky hair; Hikaru wanted it all. He was his treasure now. And since he found him, it was his right to keep him. Twisted, but to Hikaru, it was a way of life.

"W..what?" was the boy's weak reply. Too weak to resist or do anything. Too deep in despair at the thought he would have to suffer all of this again. "No… no, you promised-- you said it would be only a one time thing! You promised to let me go if I give you this-- I already did! I did! I made my part of the deal, why do you have to break your word? Why do I have to do that again?" he whispered as he clutched his fists, hitting Hikaru's chest with it.

"You can always let them all die." Hikaru grinned deviously and watched the boy's eyes widen with shock and fear, the invisible screen evident to his eyes. "And first one to go is your bushy idiot."

He froze, his shoulders trembling. "No… I didn't enjoy this! And I am not going to enjoy this thing with you! Ever! You disgust me--! I can't even bear the thought of having you inside of me again--!"

Hikaru clutched his hand in his hair and yanked on it, making the boy gasp. "Oi, little slut. You're forgetting again who you're talking to." He spit, baring his teeth. "Don't ever dare talking to me like that, how many times should I tell you this? Do you want me to break your arm?"

The boy bit his lip, closing his eyes at the impossibility of the situation. "…why… why are you…" he started, trailing off as he tried stopping his tears again and Hikaru pressed his lips harshly to the boy's.

"You should never relay on a word of a pirate, kid." He hummed and licked the new tears from his cheeks, chuckling at the salty taste. "I would love breaking you. Maybe I should keep you for longer than I planned." He shoved the boy back on his bed, making him fall sprawled on it and cry at the pain of the impact, his hair lying in a mess on the bed around him. "You are not allowed out of this room. Put one leg out the doorframe and I kill you." He warned while starting to get dressed, eyeing the boy as he sat painfully up and wrapped his blanket around him. "Hm? There is nothing about you I didn't see already, you know."

Looking up with a hard, hateful look, the boy hissed, "I prefer covering myself whenever you're not touching me, and please make sure it won't happen frequently."

Hikaru chuckled. "Keep with that attitude and you'll find yourself numb for a week." He hummed while shoving his shirt into his pants. "Well, shower is behind that door there, so make sure to take one and treat your bruises. I really hope they won't remain for long. I hate ugly bitches. And don't even try making it worse, I will fuck you either way."

As he stepped towards the door, he grabbed his coat and hat, wearing both and unlocking the door, opening it. "Ah, another thing. When I'm back, lunch is served. So make sure to be hungry, the sex already made sure I will be." Leaving the room, Hikaru locked it behind him and chuckled, wondering why he bothered threatening the kid if he planned to lock him in all along. Well, who the hell cared. This boy was his now, and he would make him suffer as long as he is disobedient and in his custody.

Hikaru sighed and his hand moved up to the board of this chest, feeling the round metal there and heaved. It was the first time he didn't take it off while having sex. Seems like it bothered that idiot… fuck, who cares. He enjoyed it and that was all that mattered.

…maybe it actually was for the better, attacking that ship.

* * *

Okay explanations;

_Shinken_ is a real, traditional Japanese sword.  
_Mukansa_ and _Ningen __Kokuho_ are the two, best sword smiths in Japan. What's going on in that scene is that both Hikaru and Taichi are impressed with each other's sword's quality. That's just it. You know fighting men… pride, interest. Such.

What more… this chapter is so long! –whine- I can't believe I'm done with it!  
To those who wanted the sex and pleasure to be mutual… well, soon, right now I'm taking it slow for Akira to adjust Hikaru's roughness. I really hate it when things happen really fast so I'm gonna try and avoid it. cheer for me!

-sigh-  
it's already night here so if I won't go to sleep I'll start writing next chapter, that.. well, does not exist. So lots of work for me!  
I would really like to know what more people think about this, it takes most of my time and in two days we're back to school and finals, so I'll do my best not to disappoint those who actually like this. So spend some time on me and review if you're able.  
(btw, you're always welcome to see if RPing is hard with my msn :D I have three so, semeslut hotmail .com just cause it won't let me type it as a full address o:)  
Raven.


	4. Bonding

**A/N:** …Mommy!  
So I'm finally done, huh? Took me a while (a month plus?) and it's your fault D: so there!  
thanks for those who emailed me and for my new RP mates! (woohoo, never thought it would actually work but hey, it does! And I have more sex than I can wish for :3)  
Hurry up and read XD, I wanna know what you think!  
(ah, for those who didn't notice, on chap three this Fic turned into an M rated : congrats!)  
**Do not read if anything that has to do with somewhat 'graphic' sexual touch's traumatizing for you.** (and that was my weekly second of wisdom.)

* * *

As Hikaru got out of the room and smugly planned to step towards his post, he frowned, noticing the group of people that gathered in the middle of the ship, doing practically nothing. Growling, he strode in their direction and snarled. "What the hell are you doing, stupid bitches? Didn't I tell you not to slack off?" 

The men dispersed and turned to look at their captain; a red biting mark on his neck made Waya cock an amused eyebrow at him.

"Oi, Shindou. What was the screaming all about?" he asked, chuckling. "Did you kill the girl?" he turned back and patted someone's head, and Hikaru recognized the disturbing hairstyle.

"Oi, what is he doing on board? I thought I told you to take him as a hostage and lock him up at the lowest deck." Hikaru scowled at his best friend, irritated at the fact he was not obeyed.

Waya smirked. "I know you did. But I thought you'd like it better if the fucker heard you torturing his bitch." Making a 'pfft' sound, Hikaru smirked back. "The violent guy over here made us go through so much trouble when he heard the girl scream. I say there's something between them."

Hikaru's smirk widened and he got closer to Waya and the man that was previously protecting his new bitch. "Well, good thinking, Waya. Did he enjoy the show?" he hummed questioningly, amused at the man's appearance; there was a gush on his cheek that was still bleeding and his shirt was soaked with blood that seeped through a cut on his shoulder and probably some other places. Just like Waya, he thought as he eyed his friend, to do a neat work while leaving a mess after him.

Waya snickered. "He actually fought three guys to get free of their hold."

Hikaru snorted. "Well he had a good reason to, I fucked the bitch to death."

The man looked up, gritting his teeth at the captain's words. "You… son of a bitch." He hissed.

Hikaru's eyes darted to the boy's guardian, cocking a mocking eyebrow and chuckling as one of his crew punched the man's face, making him groan with pain. His gaze passed over three men of his crew that were holding the guy, one on each side, the third one grabbing his hair and forcing his head down. He smirked at the sight; that's how it should be. That man, bowing in front of him.

"Yeah, that's kind of true." He hummed carelessly, his hand stroking his beard. "But not as much of a bitch like your pretty protégé. Or didn't you hear him screaming?"

The male glared daggers at Hikaru, "You little..!"

"Oi, oi, you don't have to use foul language, you know." He snickered mockingly. "Be glad I didn't kill the little guy. So small and gentle, man, I was actually worried he'll break as I slammed so hard into him." As the guy struggled the three guys again Hikaru laughed derisively, shaking his head at the male's futile attempt to get himself released. He blinked as he noticed Waya's stare. "…oi, what's with the look? Stop staring at me, you mother fucker."

Waya scowled after getting over his initial shock. "Oi, Shindou. You just said 'fucked _him'_, 'hear _him_ screaming'… what the hell is that supposed to mean?" to Waya, it was strange. He knew Hikaru for all of his life, and he was _definitely_ _not_ _gay_. And that girl they brought to the ship was just like any other girl, though much prettier. "…'didn't kill _him_'…" he repeated after his friend's muttering.

The restricted man interfered again, gritting his teeth at Hikaru. "…what the hell did you do to Akira-sama, you asshole..!" he hissed, pulling his arms that were held by the two, full-sized men and got his head pulled back by his hair harshly again. "Let go, you idiots!" he yelled, fighting back and ignoring the pain inflicted on him by the crewmen of the smirking captain. "What did you do to my Akira, you jerk!"

"Oh, possessive, aren't we?" Waya chuckled at the display, smirking amused at Hikaru. "Look, Shindou, you have a competitor."

Said male-captain took a few step forwards, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair in a cocky gesture. "Yours, huh?" he hummed, smirking at the feisty man, "Let's say… that I just made him mine." Hikaru licked his lips, as the man's eyes grew wide with horror. "Yeah, the screams were not from blows, but rather from a different kind of pain. I actually _did_ fuck him. So hard he _had_ to let it out _somehow_."

The way that man just laughed about it made him shiver, infuriated with his words, "You idiot, bastard!" he tried attacking the bearded man, too mad to remember where he was; who he was speaking to. "Playing like this with people! What gives you the right!" he yelled, trying to reach him with his legs, another thing that proved rather useless. "What gave you the right to rape him, hurt him! You fucking idiot!" he clenched his teeth as he tried calming himself, "Akira-sama will never be yours by just that, you fucker. I am going to take him away from you on the first chance I have and make sure your filthy hands won't ever touch my Akira's skin again!" he hissed, the thought of the blond banged man raping his young master unbearable; no wonder he was screaming. The pain must have been too much for him to take. His poor master… What should he tell his parents? How is he going to protect him now?

Waya growled, "Would you shut the fuck up, you bushy idiot, I'm waiting for an answer." Turning to look at Hikaru, Waya cocked an eyebrow. "Well, Shindou? What's the whole '_him'_ thing about?"

Hikaru looked back at Waya and offered him a naughty grin, "Yeah, _him_, and _he _was very tight. Felt so good as I fucked him…" he purred smug, pulling a dagger out of his belt case and tossing it at the man, hitting the pole of woods inches from his head. "Don't dare threatening me, useless fucker, or next time it'd be your balls." He smirked, amused with the man's expression after he added, "Keep that way and I'll order to tie you up in my room next time I'm going to take the little fellow."

Waya snickered, "Can _I_ take his place? Watching you fuck a guy, that'd be totally sexy."

Hikaru smirked and scratched his beard, "Let me think about that, yeah?" he eyed the deck boy as he walked past the group with a tray in his hands. Lunch is served, huh? Might as well return to the room soon. "Oi, Waya, how do you feel about having this man in your room? I want someone to constantly watch over him."

Waya cocked an eyebrow. "Oi, oi, he'd make noise while I fuck Naruto, are you serious about this?" he huffed, examining the man with his eyes, "He is good looking. I could always have a threesome with him included."

"Keep on dreaming, fucker." Said man hissed.

Hikaru laughed, "Well well, seems like deckboy's not the only person in this world that loathes you, Waya."

Waya shrugged chuckling. "I'm gonna have deck boy's ass whether he likes it or not, same goes for this one."

Hikaru hummed carelessly, "As long as it keeps your hands away from me, everything is good. Just make sure to give Naruto water after you finish with him." Starting to step towards his post, Hikaru tugged gently on his beard and waved his hand, signing Waya to follow. "When deck boy's back, make sure he takes the idiot to his cell and keep an eye on him."

…

Akira limped out of the shower fifteen minutes after the captain left, his whole body aching at the harsh treatment he got from the hateful man, dry bruises all over his body; probably within him, too.

He bit his lip, as he made sure that man was not in the room and let the towel slip from his body. Drying his hair quickly, he pulled his boxers up his legs and winced at the pain of the movements, hissing and rubbing his behind when he succeeded without whimpering even once.

Picking the clothes he came with and that were now scattered on the floor by the hand of that hideous man, Akira put his pants on and leaned back on the wall, trying to get used to the constant soreness in his behind. God, that man was just an animal… slamming like that into him, the mere memory made him want to cry. Why was this happening to him?.. He didn't even know the man and he just… seemed to like hurting him. The smirk on his face when he begged him to stop… it was feral.

As the door opened before he managed to pull his shirt on he gasped, covering his exposed torso at the sight of the blond, bored guy that entered the room, carrying a tray.

The blond blinked at the spectacle of the graceful boy he believed was a girl covering his front and flushed a bit, turning around. "E..eh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to burst into the room like that." He muttered, embarrassed at what he saw. "…I didn't know you were changing…"

Akira stared at the man's back and then got his shirt quickly on. "It's okay, thank you for turning around." That was the first time anyone on this ship wasn't eyeing him with lustful eyes or smug smirks… who was this man?

"Are you done?" he asked, making sure not to turn around until he got permission, and Akira gave him his consent. Turning around, the blond placed the tray on the table, a mild flush still gracing his cheeks as he looked up and noticed Akira's eyes were still on him. "…is something wrong, ma'am?"

Akira shook his head gently, "No, not at all… at least, not something that is regarding you." He sighed at the way he addressed him and crossed his arms over his chest, grabbing his forearm absentmindedly. "You don't have to look so embarrassed, albeit my appearance, I am not a girl."

Blinking, the blond knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "…you're not? Wow." He raked a hand through his hair as he examined Akira from top to bottom.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry." He hastily muttered and turned to stare at the wall. "Are you really a guy?" he asked baffled.

"Yes, I believe so… and the captain already knows that, too." He muttered quietly.

"The captain knows?" the blond gaped. "But from what I've witnessed he's not gay, and what I've heard…" he gave a meaningful look to Akira that made him flush at the question he was obviously going to ask. "Didn't he, well, rape you?"

"Well, yes." Akira whispered and bit his lip. "…I assume the walls of this room are not that thick." He let out softly and hugged himself. "…was it that bad?"

Sighing, the perplexed man scratched the back of his head. "Well, you can say so… but don't worry, it didn't sound as if you enjoyed it."

"How could I possibly?"

He shrugged, "At least that means you're not going to get the other men on this ship trying to get into your pants or grope you whenever you're passing by." Raking a hand through his bangs he shook his head. "You won't like it, but right now you're regarded as the captain's property."

"…captain's property?" he breathed weakly, stunned.

"It means that no one's allowed to touch you, and if anyone would, he'd lose his hand, and probably his, eh, how should I put this gently..? manhood."

"That man is terrible."

"He is a pirate, after all." He shrugged and gazed curiously at Akira. "What's your name?"

Blinking, confused at the fact a man he had just met asked him about his name while the beast that raped him didn't do even that, Akira bowed his head slightly. "Touya Akira, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bid politely.

"E..eh, Ishida Yamato…" the blond muttered, feeling a bit nervous at the formality. "Nice to meet you, too, Touya."

"Is Ishida-san also a captive here?" he asked calmly, slightly comfortable with the blond man. He seemed harmless, and really young. Maybe twenty?

Yamato shook his head, "I am the deck boy here." He replied, noticing the slight change on Akira's face. "…what is it?"

"…you're a pirate."

…was he wrong, trusting this man?

…

Hikaru tapped his fingers over the rudder, waiting silently as he knew his best friend was watching him carefully. He's been doing that ever since the deck boy entered his room with the food and they left the weird hairdo-ed guy with the three members of his crew that restrained him; as of now, he was starting to get bored and impatient.

Just as he was about to growl at his most trusted subordinate and strangle him with the rudder, the man spoke.

"A guy, huh?" he finally let out blandly. "Since when are you into guys, Shindou?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking a questioning eyebrow at his captain. "Or did you just figure it out when you took off his panties?"

Hikaru chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Second guess, Waya boy." He hummed amused, turning to rest his back on the wooden helm. "Why, turns you on?"

Waya scoffed, "Oh yeah, you can be sure of that." He eyed his friend more attentively. "So how is he in bed? How's the little guy's body? I assume he didn't possess your oh so dearly beloved holy-hole."

Hikaru laughed at that, "No, he didn't posses the holy-hole, but he _did_ possess a different kind of hole." He furrowed his brows slightly. "You never told me fucking a guy feels so good, you know, he was so damn tight, I practically lost control."

Waya blinked at that. "You went wild on him, Shindou?"

"Yeah… fuck it, he is so beautiful, Waya, you have no idea. So… pale and pure. Never touched by a man _or_ a woman… you get it? I had a male-virgin."

Waya smirked. "They are the best you can pick and break. It's rather easy, usually, but you have to watch out from some guys that just keep on disobeying you even after a couple of times."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that." He mumbled, his fingers stroking his beard absentmindedly, and it was as if he was talking to himself. "This guy is not used to rough treatment; he was having another first while I took him." Holding his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, Hikaru was lost in his own thoughts, without even noticing he kept on talking out loud. "There's this… kind of regal aura that surrounds and emits out of him whenever I look at him. And he didn't curse me even once, so I must assume he's been educated to be as polite and refined as possible. He might not even know how to, which means he's coming from a very important family." Hikaru snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Waya. "And he's weak." He added.

Waya blinked at him, "You sure put a lot of thought into it, didn't you?"

"I had enough time to do so while he was crying."

"Are you feeling remorseful, Shindou?" Waya gave him a skeptic look. Was his friend going insane?

Hikaru stared at him as if _he_ was the one that has gone insane. "Remorseful? Are you crazy? I loved every minute of it. Whether he cried or begged for me to stop, it was all worth it." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "It just bothered me, since when I thought he is a girl it was obvious for him to be weak, but as a guy… isn't that just, disturbing? Not teaching a guy martial arts or how to use a sword? Fencing, anything."

Waya chuckled. "It's disturbing just how much you keep on thinking about him, man."

Hikaru grunted, irritated with his friend's implications. "Don't make me kick your stupid head off, you annoying asshole."

Waya chuckled at his friend's display of impatience. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you." He smirked, "You look totally wasted."

"Orgasms, my friend, orgasms." Hikaru chuckled. "Let me tell you I've never had it so good in my life."

"One or more?"

"One, damn it, I am not immune to brain fucking yet, and that guy is a top ranked brain fucker."

Waya snickered, highly amused by his friend's words. "What did he do, tell you how improper it is to stick your dick up his passage?"

Hikaru groan as he recalled the boy's pleadings and attempts of persuasion to change his mind, "I think he mentally scolded me by using telepathy! It was as if he was talking even when he was oh-so-willing to shut the fuck up!"

"Sounds like a nuisance, get rid of him."

"…can't."

Waya cocked an eyebrow at that, "Why not?"

Hikaru let out a deep, uneasy heave, lifting his hand and grabbing his bangs between his fingers, tugging hard. "Because I can't stop thinking about him naked."

Waya blinked for a long moment, a bit taken aback. "Naked? Shindou, he's a guy." As Hikaru didn't answer Waya found himself grinning. "That good, huh?"

Hikaru pulled his hand down and granted Waya with a meaningful look. "Do you think I would _ever_ touch a guy without being… attracted to him with such force even _I_ can't hold myself back?"

Waya was speechless at that; he never saw his best friend in such turmoil before. And over a guy?.. just because he was straight and had him in his bed? Nah, there was another thing about it. "…how about the truth this time?"

Hikaru chuckled and shook his head, his previous serious mood elevated in almost a second. "You read me like a book, don't you?" he punched his friend's arm playfully.

Waya's grin widened. "I've read this book over and over again for over a decade now, and you know just how much I like its cover."

Hikaru slapped Waya's hand as it drew too near to his thigh. "Yeah yeah, horny bastard, what did I tell you about harassing me?"

Waya shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I thought that now after you've been with a guy you'd get over your loathe of male touch."

Hikaru huffed with disdain. "Didn't you say you want the truth, Waya?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Getting over his repugnance of men-touch his butt. "I want to have him again." He finished lowly.

Waya cocked an eyebrow. "So? Take him, he _is_ yours, you know."

"But it's disgusting!" he grunted, throwing his head back as if asking for guidance from a being he knew does not exist. "He's a guy, we have the same shit between our legs, and he keeps on reminding me of that."

"Just make the little fellow shut. Slap him or something, you did it with each and every one of your bitches." He then snickered. "Well, at least those who were objecting."

Hikaru chuckled and nodded. "Well, I don't want to mar his face."

"…you're softening."

Hikaru immediately scowled. "I just don't like my fuck toys ugly, stop being an ass."

"I'm not the ass here." Waya smirked, examining his friend for a long moment before, "So what are you going to do with him now? If you don't want him I can always relieve you from his presence."

"Touch him and you're done for."

"Touchy." He teased.

Hikaru sighed and raked a hand through his hair to the back of his head, his bangs striking back to his forehead. "…I don't know what I'll do with the guy for now. I just know I don't want to get rid of him as of yet."

Waya shrugged. "Your decision, dude."

Hikaru nodded slowly, inattentively, as he passed the last few hours in his mind, remembering each and every curve of his male-beauty captive's body so detailed it made him shiver slightly at the need to have him again.

A new thought crossed his mind as his eyes darted towards the door of his cabin. Uncrossing his arms, Hikaru's fist clutched by itself. "Ne, Waya."

"Hm?" His First Mate was caught off guard.

"…just how long has little deck boy been in my room by now?"

Waya just blinked.

…

"I don't think you can call me a pirate." Yamato chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head. "I just need the job."

"With pirates?" Akira looked at him baffled. Why would anyone accept to work with people that rob and slay? "They can kill you at any moment… you do know that, don't you, Ishida-san?"

"Let's say it's better than what I've been messed up in before." He sighed, "And don't call me Ishida-san, I feel…old."

Akira smiled genuinely at that, "That's what I usually tell Yagami-san when he insists on calling me 'Akira-sama'." …he might be able to trust this man after all.

"Yagami-san is the man outside that's being held by three men?" Yamato cocked an eyebrow. "With a real weird hairdo and a loud voice? First Mate kind of kicked his ass, if you know what I mean."

Akira stiffened at that, staring with wide, worried eyes at Yamato. "Is he in a really bad state?" I whispered, pulling away from the wall and throwing anxious glances at the door.

"Well, I don't know if you can call it bad state… his cheek, shoulder and arm are bleeding, from what I saw."

"I got to help him..!" his legs carried him slowly towards the wooden door.

"What can you possibly do?" Yamato asked bluntly. "You couldn't stop Captain from raping you, and outside there is First Mate, and some other pirates you _really_ don't want to meet."

"But Yagami-san is here because of my fault..!" he reached the door and pulled on the knob, "Yagami-san is all I have, I know I can't do much but I must try--" as he stepped out of the door he bumped into something hard and stiff, almost stumbling back at the force of the hit and gasp as he gazed up and saw the amused face of his captor, one dark eyebrow cocked in a wondering look.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" he asked with a still tone.

Akira pulled back immediately, getting as far as possible from the man until he hit the table with his back. "I want to see Yagami-san."

The man hummed, "Well, too bad. You're not allowed to."

"Why not!" Akira noticed Yamato shaking his head at him, as if telling him not to argue, but he couldn't just let it go.

"Because I said so." He motioned at the door with his head, "Deck boy, you already brought the food, you have no reason to stay here." Yamato nodded and stepped towards the door. "Oh, another thing. Take that bushy haired idiot to the confinement room; make sure he's locked inside each time you get into and out of the room. You can give him water and food, in case he's dying." He chuckled at Akira's scared face. "Now." He barked, as seemingly Yamato took a bit too long in his opinion to leave the room, as he was eyeing the red biting mark on the captain's neck and then stared at Akira.

As the door closed, Akira stared intently at each and every movement the man made, making sure he couldn't get any closer. "What did that man do to Yagami-san?" he asked, biting his lip. He was hoping he'd be okay… what if his wounds would get infected?

The captain chuckled and stepped forward. "I see you already got informed by the little deck boy, huh?" he smirked, his hand rubbing his bearded chin. "Well, Waya won the battle, as you can already guess, and as expected, your little… how should I call it? Lover? He got injured. But don't worry, he's still alive."

Akira sighed with relief. "…Will you give him treatment? So it won't worsen, his state…"

The man scowled, "Do I look like a nurse to you? The men of my crew are all strong, well-built men. They are aware of the risks, and they deal with their own injuries. Why the fuck would I help a man that I was planning to kill?" he growled.

Akira glared at him, "Because you promised to let him live!"

Huffing amused, the captain shrugged, "Yeah, I did. As long as he did that on his own. If he's dying, I won't stop him from dropping dead."

Akira stared helplessly. "…You are pure evil, sir." He whispered.

The captain smirked. "I know. Now sit down, or the food will get cold." He hummed while reaching the table, ignoring Akira's immediate repulsion at his closeness as he hurried to get away to the other side of the room. He pulled himself a chair and sat down with a sigh. "Did you take a shower as I told you to?"

Akira watched him taking off the lid to the round platter with wary eyes. "Yes, I did." He answered after a long moment, his voice averse. Apparently the captain didn't like his tone since he wrinkled his nose for a moment.

"Look, kid, I don't care whether you like me or not, but you're going to spend some long time with me here, at least until we get to the next island. So you better eat, or you'll get sick."

Akira spat, "I am already sick, alright."

The man laughed, "Nice retort." He put the lid on the table next to his plate and sniffed the scent of roasted chicken. "Well, I don't really care whether you eat or not, but it'd be really bad for you, if I'll fuck you again and you won't be in shape."

Akira clenched his teeth. "What makes you think I will let you do this again?" he hissed, angered with the man's words and actions. "I will not be a vessel, especially not for your disruptive desire, only because you wish for it!"

The man cocked his eyebrow at Akira's words, humming in thought. "Who said anything about wishing, love?" he offered him a small smirk. "I want you, I take you, you're mine." He summarized calmly. "You don't have to _give_ me your permission so I'd have you, I just need to _want_ it. It's not as if you were keened to let me fuck you last time, right? I had to force your legs apart." He chuckled as Akira blushed madly, "I can simply do that again."

"Do you find it amusing, hurting me?"

"Yes, actually, very much." He quirked one corner of his lips up in a mischievous smile. "I love it when my bitches cry."

"I am NOT your bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell yourself whatever you want, but as long as I fuck you you're my bitch, and my bitch _only_." He grabbed a leg and ripped it from the rest of the chicken, shoving it into his mouth and starting to chew on the meat right from the bone. "So you better start getting used to it. Now sit and eat, this thing is actually good."

"I am not hungry." Akira wrinkled his nose as he watched him with disgust. "Can you at least eat with your mouth closed?" he asked, obviously displeased with the repulsive way that man was eating.

The look he received for that remark made him almost freeze.

…

Hikaru scowled at his little bitch's words, starting to change his mind regarding not touching him; he might as well do it just to make the boy suffer. "Oi, this is _my_ ship. _My_ territory, _my _rules, _my_ fucking choice how to eat _my_ food." He gave the boy a chastising glance. "If you find it aggravating you're allowed to turn around and look somewhere else, you little spoiled fucker."

Narrowing his eyes, the boy turned his back at Hikaru, crossing his arms over his chest. For god's sake, was he going to play games with him now? Little slut… he should've killed him at the moment he was done with him. He could've found a girl soon enough, why the hell keep this kid here? It hasn't been a day yet and he already pissed him off with his demands.

"I want to see Yagami-san."

Hikaru let out a low grunt, clearly annoyed with the boy's constant request to see the other male. "I already said no, didn't I? Stop pestering me."

The boy said nothing until Hikaru was full fifteen minutes later, and pushed away the tray with the food. Sighing satisfied he turned to look at the still quiet boy, wondering if he fell asleep while standing.

"Oi, are you alive?"

As he noticed his slumped shoulders stiffen, Hikaru almost heaved, unsure if it was with relief or disappointment. "Does it really matter?" he asked with a low voice.

"Of course it does, how the hell am I supposed to have my way with you if you're dead?"

"…I believe you'd have your way with me whether I'm dead or not." He replied dully. "It takes quite a while for a body to turn completely rotten."

"Are you calling me a necrophile?"

The boy did not answer to that and remained silent, turning his head to the side and staring at the wall. Hikaru sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand, wondering what he should do with him. Really, he was too troublesome. Maybe he should kill him here and now and put an end to this?

His hand absentmindedly moved to play with the knife he did not use, his other hand dropped at his side and his fingers started tracing over the hilt of his sword. Glancing up and letting his eyes rest on the slim boy's back, Hikaru licked his lips while trying to figure out what he should do.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he finally asked. As he received a mere nod from the boy, he clenched his teeth. "Fine, then deck boy is supposed to come soon and pick the rest of the food." He got up to his feet and dropped the knife, walking towards the boy and sagging his chin on the spot connecting between his neck to his shoulder. "I'm going to shower, be a good pup and wait for me in bed." He hummed and pecked his soft skin. "And you better do that each and every day after I shower. For the time being, I might feel like fucking you again."

The boy stiffened and tried pulling away, but Hikaru's arm immediately wrapped about his waist, pulling him back against his chest. "You only make me want to have you more when you fight back." He smirked as his reaction to this was freezing. "It could've been wonderful if you joined me in the shower, but since you seem rather… shy," his hand moved down the boy's long tresses, stroking gently. "I will let you decline this time," he stated firmly. "But don't expect me to be this generous too often. Next time I expect you to be there with me."

"…next time?" he let out weakly. "…for how long do you plan to keep me here?"

"For as long as it takes." He hummed and licked his neck, feeling him shudder and smirk, pulling away from the boy's body, his hand dropped at his side.

Oh yeah, it was highly amusing, seeing the boy embarrassed like that, and by his hand. Seemed like he really had this kind of effect on both male and female populations. Smirking smugly, he took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, walking towards the bathroom and leaving the door open. The boy already saw everything in him that there was to see, it's not as if he had anything to hide.

Opening the tap, he fully undressed and eyed the lithe guy in his room, amused. He will enjoy keeping this guy for some indefinite amount of time and then, if he's in a good mood, he'd let him go. If not, well… he can just kill him and throw his body into the ocean.

* * *

Sighing relieved, Yamato left captain's room with his head still on his shoulders, which was a wonder, since captain looked rather irritated at the fact he has been conversing with his new acquired toy. 

Walking towards the odd hairdo-ed male in chains, he heard the First Mate's voice calling for him. Turning around impatiently, Yamato cocked a questioning eyebrow at him and listened to what he had to say.

"Don't let the captain down on your first real task, ne, Deck boy?" Waya barked after giving him orders regarding the butternut haired man. Rolling his eyes, Yamato grabbed the man's chained wrists, waiting for the three men to leave his limbs and hair and started pulling him behind him.

Thankful for not being wrestled with, Yamato stepped down the stairs as he was throwing short glances at the man every couple of moments; knowing he couldn't have dragged him if he was putting up a fight or showing any reluctance. Did he give up?

He watched as the man gnashed his teeth, looking positively furious and willing to kill the proud captain, after his boasting for taking the boy and making him his.

He started wondering what was happening between the two males, since this man was only worrying about Touya and not himself, and the boy was asking him about the sepia haired chap. If he had to say it out of his own perspective, the two were in love. Touya didn't seem to be gay or anything, but he might didn't notice it yet himself. Of course, the boy proved to be so innocent from his first conversation with him, it wouldn't be any of an impact if he were actually oblivious to his love towards the guy.

Mentally shaking his head, Yamato slapped himself the same way. Why the hell should he care? It wasn't his business. Meddling in this affair would only prove troublesome; he should just do as he's been ordered to and make the captain happy.

Stepping down the never-ending, continuous hallways and descending the stairs to the lowest deck, they both said nothing, pacing quietly as only the sounds of dripping water and ambling softly echoing in the corridor. Yamato wondered what made the other male act so submissively. In his situation he should have shrugged the chains off of him, and as much as Yamato was proud, he knew he'd lose immediately if a battle ever occurred between the two of them.

After passing a countless of corridors and doors in a disturbing silence, they finally reached the door at the end of the lowest deck; digging his hand into his pocket and fetched his key, he unlocked the door and shoved it open.

As he stepped back the chained man strolled grimly into the filthy room, seemingly not noticing the appalling smell in the chamber he turned and sat on the thin plank that was screwed to the wall just a few inches above the floor.

"Dinner is soon." He said blankly. "I will pass by with food and water for you."

The odd man that was sitting in silence until now darted his eyes towards Yamato, staring at him with scrutinizing chestnut-colored orbs. "I'm not hungry." He let out in a low tone and turned his eyes back to dig a hole at the wall with his stare, already apparently disinterested with him. "All I need is to think, so please be quiet."

Yamato immediately repressed a scowl. Who the hell does this man this he is? Telling him off like that, without even sparing him a look over than a fucking second?

Rolling his eyes, he growled a, "Do whatever the fuck you want." and left the room at the proximate moment, making sure to lock the door behind his back as the captain reminded him to do before he was ordered to leave his cabin.

Knitting his eyebrows with displeasure, he walked along the corridor and stepped up to the upper deck, where the kitchen was, in order to bring the food to that idiotic man he was entrusted with.

It was the first time in his life that Yamato got such treatment; uninterested and apathetic, as the look he received from that man was. Being used to getting lustful glances, being wanted wherever he went, making both men and women lose their minds over their heels at his presence… this was unbearable. Did he lose his touch? Or was it just that the man itself was unreachable?

His ego couldn't accept the notion of not being attractive enough in someone's eyes. For fuck's sake, the man didn't even seem mesmerized by the fact he was blond!

Growing irritated with his ongoing thoughts, Yamato forced them out of his mind and grabbed the tray the cook made for him. Not even bidding a 'thank you', he left the kitchen and stepped towards the deck downstairs, where that man was confined, deciding not to let it bother him more than needed. Who the hell cared if that man wasn't attracted to him? He's done with that phase in his life, and if he didn't find him attractive… even better.

…

Taichi was slumped at the same corner for the next ten minutes. After the blond guy left, looking all pissed and impatient, he sighed and leaned his head back on the wall. Unable to actually do anything, he just sat in the consuming darkness and wondered how his master was doing.

After listening to that terrible man's words he just couldn't have stopped hearing the heartbreaking screams echoing inside his head; desperate and helpless, especially as he knew very well who it belonged to, recognizing the voice of his dear, precious master. The boy he grew to know and love, and later on respect. How was he supposed to let it pass just like that, after knowing just how much pain and suffering that boy had had to go through while screaming his heart out?

Spending most of his life together with the boy, Taichi knew very well just how reserved his young master was. Of course, with all the rules of how he should and shall act, even Taichi himself would've turned reserved. Or gone insane. Both were possible outcomes, and apparently the boy was tougher than he had assumed, since insane he was not.

Back home, the people who did have the honor to see him and talk to him, though rarely, had believed he turned to be another simple snotty little kid for his capacity to stay emotionless most of the time; therefore when people talked to him about things they considered weighty and the boy stayed impassive it made the wrong impression.

Though he was one of few that knew Touya Akira was not an arrogant brat. He knew just how restrained he was, how long it took him to reach this level of self control. For a twelve years old kid, it was an achievement.

Therefore he wasn't surprised as he never heard him scream; not at him parents, not at the maids and not at his very diminutive amount of guards. All in all, Taichi believed his master to be a very happy kid; he did laugh when they were spending time at the garden, however limited the time he was allowed to be there was. He enjoyed talking (with whomever he trusted, of course), humming with the silent, soft music that was carried by the wind up to the second floor and through the window of his room when he heard the musicians play one story down, as the boy's parents and Taichi's employees had arranged a banquet, inviting all the lords of the country to dine with them and listen to classical music performed by the best artists in Japan, all gathered together.

He had assumed every now and then that the boy probably had his secrets, but he respected him way too much to just ask; if he didn't want to share, he probably had a good reason for it. No matter how worried he was about the boy's fierce meekness, he said nothing about it to the boy itself but discussed it with his 'co-worker', whom was a rather creepy bastard, but seemed to have a warm spot in his heart for the kid.

Clutching his fist, Taichi felt rage simmering inside of him once again as he remembered what his young master replied to him when asked why he never shouted. Never wanting to bother anyone, the boy just kept it all inside; his frustration at being imprisoned, the fact his parents did not come to visit him that often, for they had responsibilities; his weak body and the tendency he had to fall ill. The fact they didn't let him cut his hair even once in length, and that he looked like a porcelain doll even in his own eyes.

Taichi's corners of his lips twitched slightly as he remembered the boy's pouts and complaints about his hair being so long, pointing at the mirror accusingly (and in an incredibly adorable way, in Taichi's opinion) and calling his reflection 'an evil 18th century ceramic-looking prostitute!' and scowled when his other warden retorted with an 'oh boy, sluts back then were sure well, fully clad and respectable.', which made the boy sulk as well and five seconds later laugh wholeheartedly. Of course, Taichi scolded the other dark haired male for using foul language next to his master, but the man didn't really seem to care (as usual).

After that, the boy just sighed and tugged on his back-lengthened locks, wishing quietly he'd look less feminine than he already was, firmly saying he'd ask his father to let him shorten it even a bit the next time the man came to visit. At that Taichi's 'partner' got up from the armchair he was sitting on until that moment and stepped towards Akira, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head. Scowling a bit, Taichi listened to the guy calming Akira down and telling him he was just perfect the way he was, a thing which made Taichi stare surprised and the boy flush, since the man wasn't very talkative, and when he did talk, it was definitely not to say anything nice.

Unlike that man, Taichi disliked the use of foul words and made sure to never say anything inappropriate next to his master. The only times he used these kind of words were when it was needed, or when he just couldn't help it in his frustration and anger. Yet is wasn't an excuse either.

The next time he asked him why he never shouted, Akira smiled gently at him and said 'do you think I can actually shout with this kind of voice? Even I can barely hear it.' letting out a noise akin to soft laughter afterwards. Taichi somewhat agreed with that, his voice was definitely not loud enough in order to scream, and when the boy added an 'I will probably lose it immediately.' jokingly as he saw Taichi's serious expression, all he wanted to do was hug him (which he did).

Sighing, Taichi bumped his head against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. His heart clenched as he knew just how broken the boy was probably right now, humiliated and empty. He didn't even hear the door opening five minutes ago and a particular blond watching him from the doorway. Not until he heard some noises of metal rattling on the floor and a few moments later a few candles in the room were lit, shimmering and flicking over the shadows and the figure of the man that stood there with his back to him before he finished kindling the last candle in the room, making Taichi count at least five.

The previously pitch-black room was now illuminated softly, revealing the tray that was resting on the floor somewhat close to the door. Taichi wondered if the door was kept unlocked, but he assumed the blond probably did lock it without him noticing.

Staring at the guy for quite a moment after he spin around to face him, Taichi regarded him as harmless and turned his back at him again, staring at the wall. He didn't need this right now; he had to think about what he should do. Fighting with this man and getting the keys of this cell would be easy; he looked rather weak. But what would he do afterwards? If he'd try going upstairs he'd encounter with at least twelve pirates that would be probably harder to put down unlike this guy here.

And what if he did get to the captain's room?.. They had no way to leave this ship, and he definitely wasn't invincible, as he was proved before while he fought the First Mate. If he was caught by him… and if he was not; the shore was too far-off. Swimming wouldn't be a problem for him, but his master didn't know how to. And even if he held him most of the time, there were sharks in this area, and he knew it. They won't reach far with all his injuries and cuts, and then he'd be the one fault for his master's… Akira's… he stiffened. _Think positive, Yagami!_

But how could he possibly do that when he just remembered the boy's _pills_? His severe anemia itself was dangerous, but if he won't take his pills and won't get his medical treatment, it would definitely worsen. What the hell would he do in that case?

"Are you going to ignore my presence forever or do you want me to leave so you'd be able to privately bond with the wall?"

Taichi froze as he heard the blond's voice, so sudden and annoyed in the middle of the silence, it yanked him out of his thoughts. Not even bothering to face him, he just growled a, "get out of here." before he would give in to his mind demanding him to get out and find the boy, ignoring all the reasoning he's been listening to until now.

…

Yamato glared at the stupid man as he was still hunched against the wall, not even noticing his return as he opened the door, kicking it closed and locking it behind him, gritting his teeth as even the loud noise didn't make the man look up.

_What the FUCK is it with this man?!_ Yamato's fury was noticeable with the nasty vibe he was sending. Bending, he put the tray of food and water on the floor and started dispersing new candles around the room, throwing the old ones to the floor and not even bothering to remember where each one of them was left and stomping on them on his way to put others around the room. As he finished with that task, he pulled out a match and started kindling all of them, noticing the slight movement next to him as he lit one candle next to the wooden bench the man was sitting on (he secretly wished the wood would lit up and burn the indifferent man alive).

Finally finishing with that task, too, he made sure there was nothing that would've made the fire spread and then turned around. The man was still not looking at him, and that made him screech his teeth with irritation. After a few more moments of silence, he couldn't make it anymore; no one, _no one_ would _ever_ ignore him.

"Are you going to ignore my presence forever or do you want me to leave so you'd be able to privately bond with the wall?" Was the wall more interesting than he was? Was that it? Then fuck hi—

"Get out of here." Was all the man said. Again, he wasn't even sparing him a glance. Was he-- _was he_ just telling him off?.. without even making the effort to look at him?.. For fuck's sake!

"Oi, do you regard this ship as yours?" Yamato felt like kicking the man. How _dare_ he talk to him like that? Was he looking down at him just because he was rich?!

The man just let out a muffled growl and nestled his handcuffed wrists in his lap, seemingly already caught deep in thoughts. It only helped to infuriate the passive blond, but he made sure not to show his exasperation to the man.

Kicking his leg, Yamato crossed his arms over his chest. "Oi, can you fucking hear me, idiot?" He better not ignore him this time, too.

But no, this time the man growled irritated, looking up from his glaring session at the wall and scowled, "What do you want, kid?" he let out, bored. "I am busy."

Yamato snorted. "Busy with what? Sulking?" he mocked. "Gee, so frightening, I am about to pee in my panties from horror."

The man gave him a dry look, "Might as well use a diaper if you're aware of that."

Yamato clutched his fist at that, digging his nails into the flesh of his arm. "Aren't you a wit-case. So what, you decided to finally mind me?"

The man looked positively impatient, getting up slowly he towered over Yamato's smaller figure and gazed down at him, "Oi, kid, I don't play with pirates-wannabes." He stated curtly. "You did your job, now go outside and play with the cook's pots. Might serve you well instead of the diapers."

Yamato decided to bear with that last insult and snickered. "At least I am not a hero-wannabe, you loser." Referring the man's cuts, he then narrowed his eyes. "Don't let my size fool you." Without noticing, Yamato suddenly felt hot. No, the man was not affecting him that way; but the density of the sealed, windowless room did, as well as the warmth emitted by the burning candles. His arms were slowly uncrossing, though not entirely, as he was aware of the air thickening.

The man seemed to feel the same way, as he glances around the room, as if only now noticing there were no windows, no slits. One could definitely suffocate inside this room (and Yamato definitely hoped he would). He cocked his eyebrow at the blond and looked relatively languid, "To let your size fool me I have to wonder what it is first, and honestly, I don't care." He stretched his shoulder backwards as much as he could, trying to strain his muscle and made a small 'click' sound echo clearly in the emptiness of the silent room. "Isn't your job giving me water and food? Good, I have both. Now scat." He then turned his back on the blond and stepped leisurely towards his plank.

Yamato was inwardly seething at that one, rolling his eyes as he caught himself from throwing his shoe on the man's head. He decided to chuckle instead. "Aren't you a bitch?" he huffed amused, letting his arms drop at his sides. "If I didn't know better I would've been sure you're the princess." He then stared at the man's back as he thought he saw his muscles tighten. Bingo. "Are you sure you're a man?"

Having his manhood in question, the man glanced at Yamato over his shoulder. "I can say the same thing about you, kid." He replied dryly, not really bothering to prove anything. Did he really not care? "And is that how your captain calls my Akira? Princess?" he let out a curt, unamused laugh. "And just so you'd know, the 'princess' is a _he_, your captain's an idiot for not noticing before. Not that you're any better."

"For your information, I already know _your dear Akira_ is a boy." He chuckled; the man didn't know he already met in person with the boy, right after he was being fucked. "And I am much smarter than the idiot you are, that's for sure." He then huffed. "You have too much confidence, shrub-bub. I don't give a fuck about my captain; I do what I have to, to get my job done and get something to eat." He then spat, not really controlling what he says anymore. "Unlike you I was never fed and stuffed with presents and sweets." Why the hell was Yamato telling him that? He didn't know, but he didn't care anymore. The man was pissing him off far too much.

The bushy haired man said nothing for a long moment, then sat down on his plank and stared at the wall. "Well forgive me for not empathizing." He answered flatly. "Maybe if you weren't a Pirate asshole, I would've. But the situation is different than the ones I'm accustomed to, which makes it hard for me to feel sorry for you, especially when you were the one to pick this kind of lifestyle." He said with clear, though quiet voice. "I am glad you don't care about your captain. That way you won't get in my way when I kill him. Sorry if I take your livelihood by doing that."

Yamato stared at the unbelievably half-apathetic-half-emphatic man and blinked. Was he mocking him? "I don't need your consideration!" he exclaimed angered.

All he did was shrug and say calmly, "Don't worry, in that case you won't have it."

Yamato just hissed and stepped towards the man, shoving him flat on his back with his hands on his shoulders, looking relatively pissed. "What is it with you!" it was maddening and he was starting to get frustrated. _Why _is this man so impassive!?

"I am trying to think." He answered evenly, not really disturbed with the blond sitting on top of him with his hands still in shackles.

"Well don't bother!--"

The sound of the door opening startled him and both Yamato and the man beneath him turned to look at the door. Yamato scowled as he recognized the man's features even at the relative darkness, the candles almost completely withered now.

"This ship is full with homosexual bitches." Waya shook his head in mock disappointment. "Well, sorry but not now. Ishida, captain's done with his food so you better hurry and take the tray before he comes for your head."

Yamato felt more than _saw_ the smirk on the First Mate's lips, getting off of the prisoner and walking towards the door, where Waya stood. "It was _not_ like that, you idiot, I wouldn't sexually touch that ass with a stick." He didn't really know why he was even explaining that, but Yamato just didn't want him to get the wrong idea; _either of them_.

Waya only chuckled lightly when Yamato left the room, glancing at the man still lying on the plank and slowly stepping out of the room, "Really, there are too many gays in here." Closing the door behind him he signed for Yamato to lock the door as he stepped down the corridor, saying softly though loud enough for both to hear an amused, "Aww, I am not unique anymore."

Yamato glared at his back and locked the door, pacing at the wake of the arrogant man and scowled at his feet. Awesome, he already had to deal with a horny First Mate that would sexually harass him _even more_ than he did until now _and_ a captain that thought kicking and bullying him was fun.

And now with this man, everything in his life was juuuuust perfect.

* * *

Hikaru grumpily stomped out of the bathroom, after spending almost half an hour showering; first because he didn't want to get out and strangle the boy he was keeping captive in his room, which he knew with certainty he'd do it at the moment the boy would send him one of him nasty, disgusted glances (it was the second day the boy was a resident in his room and he still refused to shower with him!); and second, he really loved taking showers. Yeah yeah, a filthy, vicious pirate like him, to take a liking in bathing, it was probably considered as a joke, but Hikaru sincerely loved to smell and _feel_ clean. 

Since his crew members didn't find the douche as delightful as he did, he _demanded_ them take a bath at least twice a week, and whoever didn't got severely punished. For fuck's sake, why did he have to stand the stench of sweat and fish, especially when he detested the taste of those slippery, stinking Neptunian, slimy sea-animals?

Thankfully, there were two other men on his ship that liked showering as much as he did. (Well, okay, not _like_-like but at least Naruto understood just how important taking a shower every day was. Waya, on the other hand, appreciated every second of being under the stream of water.) And since Hikaru spent most of his time walking around with Waya and every now and then climbed up to Naruto's observation post, he thanked god for sending him at least two clean men. (Not that there was a god, in Hikaru's opinion. But still, who else can he praise? Satan?.. Actually, that didn't look like such a bad idea all of a sudden.)

Oh, wait, he forgot that boy that he just brought there a day ago, who already took three showers (a day?). Of course, the purpose of his shower was very different from Hikaru's; while Hikaru took the opportunity he had and _enjoyed_ the shower while washing the heat and scent of blood off his body, the boy did it in order to wash _Hikaru_ out of him.

But it occurred to Hikaru that even though the boy probably used his own shampoo and soap, since he didn't bring his toiletries with him, he still had the same odor of Vanilla and fresh flowers. (or was it honey?) It was rather new to smell something so..._clean_, so out of place in such environment, but he wasn't complaining. If only that kid wasn't so prime and proper, he might've been able to enjoy it tremendously.

But hell, what is he _thinking_? Didn't he decide not to touch him anymore? After all, he _is_ a guy, no matter how feminine his features and figure were. …but then again, why was he keeping him around in that case?

Hikaru mentally growled as he saw the bed empty, spotting the young male sitting coiled in the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs as those were brought to the boy's chest, his head bent and resting on his knees, his hair falling around him gracefully.

The first thought that came to Hikaru's mind was; _So fucking long_. The second thought was when a scowl appeared on his face. What the hell was this kid doing?

"Oi, didn't I tell you to wait for me in bed?" he growled, didn't he tell him the day before to always wait for him on bed after shower? Not that he actually planned to do anything, since he already got his daily fuck, but he'll be damned if he was to tell this to the boy. The fear in his eyes was too addictive.

He tightened the knot on the towel wrapped around his waist and waited for the boy's head to rise, growing impatient by the moment until same teen decided to acknowledge his presence and cocked his head up, staring for a whole minute at Hikaru's almost naked body; his eyes rested for a moment on the golden necklace, dullness replaced with some curiosity, and then he turned to stare at the wall. Hikaru cocked an eyebrow as he noticed the slight tinge of pink on the boy's cheeks.

"…could you please put some clothes on before you get out of the shower, sir?" he asked quietly.

Ah, so that was what bothered him. He shrugged and stepped towards his closet leisurely. "Well, it's my room, so I can walk around naked if I want to."

He could have _felt_ the boy glaring at his back and smirked as he heard a hissed, "Then transfer me to a different room."

"No can do, kid." Hikaru chuckled as he heard the soft gasp and the inaudible question of 'why?'. "Well, that's easy, princess. Because it's more convenient having you here."

"Why, because this way you don't have to _look_ for me to rape me?!" he half-accused.

Hikaru shrugged and dropped the towel from his waist. "Yeah. Actually that's the _only_ reason I don't pass you over to Waya. First, the crew would probably tear you to shreds at the moment you'd pass through this door. Second, Waya would fuck you too many times, and I don't want broken toys."

"Is that what I am for you? A toy?"

"Exactly." Hikaru replied curtly, already uninterested with the conversation. "I don't do mediocre, second rated, imperfect and flawed." He jerked a pair of boxers out of his drawer and pulled it up his tanned legs, fixing the strap. "I don't use to share my toys; not the ones I actually consider worthwhile. At the moment somebody else touches you- you're spoiled to me. I won't _ever_ lay a finger on you again."

Hikaru turned around to face the boy after also wearing a clean pair of jeans and blinked as he saw the brooding expression over his captive's face. "What exactly is occupying this beautiful head of yours?" he asked amused, kneeling down and looking into the boy's eyes. "You can't possibly be planning to seduce my crew members now, could you?"

The boy yanked back as Hikaru's hand brushed his cheek, groaning as he forgot just what he was slumped against exactly and bumped his head on the wall, biting his lip as if to not humiliate himself further.

Hikaru's eyes were shimmering with sudden lust. "That's it, babe." He let out in a husky voice that he had no idea where it came from at the same moment. "That's what I want to hear while I have you under me." He huffed and pulled the boy away from the wall, smirking as he heard a weak yelp and pinned him down to the floor, his hands firmly on his shoulders. "I wonder what I should do with you, little guy." He let one hand slowly trace along the skin between his shoulder and his neck. "Every time I decide to refrain from having you, you do something that makes me want you even more."

The boy stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "But I did nothing…" he whispered shakily, pressing his hands to Hikaru's chest as he tried pushing him away, his fingers entangling with the golden necklace Hikaru seemed to always wear. "You already had you way with me once today, you can't have it twice..!"

"Why not?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow, amused with the boy's reasoning that came a second later.

"Because-- because once if enough! Because it hurts--!"

"It might hurt to you, but to me it gives only pleasure."

At that Hikaru received an avid glare. "So once again you're going to consider your own will only."

Smirking, Hikaru licked his lips. Rage, he should remember that, was making the boy look even more beautiful. "Didn't I make that obvious earlier?" How can he possibly make the boy fume like this more often?

He could've taken him now, but didn't he decide not to?.. (as he decided after the first time he had him, and look what happened) Can he really let it slip just like the previous times and say it was only from uncontrollable lust? He _can_ control this; he knew he can. It wasn't a matter of letting other people know whether he had sex with a guy again or not (and he was sure they would all know, especially with the guy's loud screams), but _he_ would know. Can he really live with such fact? Since he wasn't all that homophobic to begin with, until it had anything to do with him. (Ah but of course, Waya's constant presence and harassment had something to do with it.)

But what can he do if he wanted the boy so badly it made an unbearable strain on his groin?

He barely heard the teen's hissed, "Get off of me," when he found the solution. Grinning brightly, Hikaru did as the boy pleaded and got off of him, placing his hands on his hips and looking positively frisky. The boy only stared dumbfounded at him and sat up, clutching his own collar and looking worrisomely up at the cheerful captain.

"Go get yourself something to drink, kid." He said merrily and looked back to the table; the tray of food was long forgotten and he only now noticed there was no trace of it. _Deck boy must have been here and took it while I was showering, as usual._ But he didn't care about that at the least, and only stepped towards his table to grab his bottle of rum.

Walking back towards the boy, almost gliding over the floor, he took a long sip from it and then pushed it in front of the guy's face, offering him some. "Drink, you'll need it." He ordered.

The boy stared at the bottle offered to him and wrinkled his nose, scowling up at Hikaru. "I don't drink alcohol."

"Oh, come on, it's just rum. And besides, I don't care if you're a minor, nobody here cares and your parents won't ever know about it."

That only earned him a firm, hard look. "I don't _like_ alcohol, sir." He let out stiffly. Hikaru only shrugged,

"Stupid bitch, your loss." He took another mouthful of the bitter alcohol and grabbed the boy's chin, yanking it forward as he bent a little. "This would be the last kiss I ever give you, kid, so try to memorize it." He purred and pressed his lips gently against the boy's, making sure this time he won't cause him to pull his head back too fast, (not that it worked very well, since the kid immediately flinched and tried to draw back from the kiss, probably repulsed by both his lips and the taste of alcohol. Not that Hikaru cared.) and might even let him enjoy the kiss; his tongue flicked gently between the boy's lips and his hand buried itself in his silk-like hair, gripping it tight as the boy struggled, but not harshly, his lips capturing the boy's upper lip, then recapturing his bottom lip, moaning as again, the clean, chaste taste crept into his mouth, making him add a bit more force into the kiss, yet making sure that besides his beard scathing the boy's gentle skin, no pain was inflicted on him. Slowly inserting his tongue into the other male's mouth, Hikaru licked the boy's shy tongue with slow strokes, pulling on his hair and forcing him to tilt his head up to deepen the kiss, Hikaru moaned at the sweet taste mixing with his saliva, his control slowly dissipating as the lad's resistance also mildly died down, his hands still on Hikaru's chest, but they were not shoving with the same intense urgency.

_Was he starting to enjoy this?_ Was the only thought in Hikaru's mind before he yanked himself away from the boy, panting for air as it suddenly dawned on him, just how close he was to take the boy again, this time… maybe with his consent, and quickly released the boy's hair, getting to his feet. He looked down at the unbelievably radioactive shade of red on the boy and gulped as he figured he was just as much as shocked as he was.

"I bet you didn't like that one, too." He huffed breathless, feeling both smug and aggravated at the boy's reaction (especially because he had to stop it midway). He got no answer, but he didn't need one; he was obviously shocked with himself. It wasn't as if he responded to the kiss, but having his fierce objection falter, must've been burning him from the inside.

_What now?_

That question seemed to resonate in his mind, every time louder than the previous time. He then made up his mind; this kiss meant something. He never kissed a girl after she did it, and he wouldn't do it with a guy.

He started undoing the few buttons on his jeans he managed to do before this whole mess started and stared into the frowning boy's eyes, "One last chance, drink something now or do it afterwards."

It was as if the boy did not comprehend the situation. Was he really that innocent? Did he know absolutely _nothing_ about any of this? That only made Hikaru more excited. He'd have the boy's each and every first. First slap, first kiss, first fuck and now this… he licked his lips expectantly.

"No? Fine then. Get up." He ordered curtly, taking off his pants and throwing it to the side. As the boy did not move Hikaru scowled. "I don't have all day." He huffed, grabbing his forearm and pulled him up, ignoring the startled yelp he drew. "Ugh, why do you have to be so damn _slow_? Just get the fucking going!" he stepped towards his armchair and sat down on it, forcing the boy down on his knees in front of him. "You do know what you have to do now, don't you?"

When he lifted his azure eyes up slowly to meet Hikaru's olive-green ones, he shook his head slowly. That made him groan, and he yanked down the waistband to reveal his hard, pounding shaft in front of the boy's eyes. He watched him gasp and as he tried to crawl and scurry away, Hikaru's hand was shot and clutched in his hair, pulling his forward. "Oh, no, babe, you're not going anywhere." _It took me too damn long to find a solution to this problem._

He tried struggling again but Hikaru grabbed his chin and forced it up. Lowering his lids to half-mast, the boy gazed up at Hikaru, his face relatively flushed with the situation. "..w-what do you want me to do exactly?" he whispered weakly, his form shivered just slightly.

Hikaru smirked and let go of his chin, forcing his head closer to his groin. And with a single, short word, he made the already pale boy turn completely sallow.

"Suck."

It didn't really help, the boy's continuous attempts to pull away and evade it; Hikaru's grip was too firm, and the more the boy objected, the more impatient he became. Two minutes later, Hikaru lost his control and forced the boy's head down, hissing with anger. "Do it now, unless you want your friend's head to decorate the wall over my bed."

Freezing, the boy tried pulling away again, but it felt like more of an instinct than his immediate refusal to his condition. "I don't want to." He whispered, his voice shaking uncontrollably just as his whole body was. Hikaru felt it against his hand as well as his thigh, the warm breath he was huffing was making his arousal twitch with anticipation. "I don't want to." The boy breathed again. But Hikaru didn't wait for another declaration like this one. With one sharp movement, he pressed the boy down against his erection and moaned as he felt warm, thin lips slightly parted over his skin.

"Oh fuck…" he inhaled sharply, stretching his head back. It's been almost three days without any sex for him, before he brought the boy, and this… this was amazing. Just knowing who these lips belonged to. It was overwhelming. The boy whimpered, but he didn't care; all that mattered was his own pleasure. That was the only thing that _always_ mattered. "Open your mouth, bitch, or I'll break your jaw." Hikaru hissed as the boy just wouldn't put it in, making the cold air touch his heated cock.

He only shivered and slowly parted his lips, his figure trembling so violently Hikaru was starting to wonder if it made the whole ship move. But all thoughts disappeared from his mind as his shaft was slowly covered with heat and moistness, the feeling making him groan with pleasure and he tightened his hold in the boy's hair. "Oh yes, baby… now suck it to your heart's desire."

For a moment there was nothing, and then a slow tension started to appear in Hikaru's lower stomach as the boy's lips wrapped around the heated flesh that was inside his mouth. He moaned at the muffled slurping noises that came from the boy's lips and bucked his lips. At that moment there was a choking noise that came deep from the kneeling chap's throat and he tried to pull away, but Hikaru's hand forced him to stay where he was. "Don't even dare to think about it." He hissed, bucking his lips again and earning a groan from the boy, moaning himself as the vibration that came after that made his member twitch.

"Fuck yeaaah…" he purred, pulling on the boy's hair and forcing him to let his cock out a bit, then forced it back forward to take the previous covered length back into his mouth, starting to bob his head back and forth to the length of his shaft.

As he started to feel warm, tiny drops on his skin, he inhaled through clenched teeth. To him, it was the most sexiest thing in the world; to have someone crying while he was fucking his mouth. His hands started stroking the boy's glossy hair, purring delighted and bucking his hips every now and then. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, his cock aching with such force he felt as if he was about to explode at any second, whirls of pleasure washing all over his body and making him shiver.

"Oh god…" he moaned loudly, abruptly releasing his semen into the boy's mouth, his fingers numb in his hair.

The boy froze, small spasms making his whole body twitches as he yanked away, pushing the foreign object out of his mouth and coughed, spitting all of the white, sticky liquid out of his mouth. He got to his feet as quickly as possibly and sprinted towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him in his rush.

All Hikaru heard afterwards was the sound of gasping, coughing and whizzing, and Hikaru had the slight suspicion he was vomiting.

…how rude.

Standing up, he pulled the strap of the boxers back up to his waist and paced towards the bathroom's door. Opening it slowly, he was about to hiss some venomous remark at the boy, when he saw him slumped in front of the pan, his hands gripping the rim of the toilet seat so tightly his fingers turned plain white.

He watched him heave and cough every couple of seconds, spitting into the toilette as his shoulders trembled slightly in his quiet sobbing. Staring for a few moments more, Hikaru forced a deep sigh back.

"Get up and wash your face. You can brush your teeth with my toothbrush." He said dully, turning to leave the bathroom. "And take a shower, you can use it." He stepped slowly out of the small room and closed the door after him, knowing that soon enough he would hear the lock turning in its latch. Dropping back over the bed and staring at the ceiling, Hikaru noted to himself to remember and tell Waya to call the deck boy and order him to clean the sperm from his floor.

Sighing, his hand automatically rested on his chest and grabbed the small necklace he was wearing all the time and held dear to his heart.

…now what?

* * *

…holy censorship! (remind me what censor is again?)  
Well, that was the forth chapter in all his glory! (who would've thought I'd add something so… vulgar? So soon D: )  
Well, anyways.. sorry it took so long sighs I am so tired right now. (22 pages, people!) 

I _deserve_ reviews! I think I earned it for three chapters longer than 10 pages! (two were 19-20!)  
Anyways… on May 30th I have my anniversary with my beloved Hao! 3 and we going to eat ramen and spend the day together  
Babe, you know I love you most.  
'till next chapter, Raven.  
(revieeeew ;;)


	5. Undertow

**A/N:** Ahh took me quite a while. I apologize to those who read this… um, crap, and thank you all for reading it at the same time! It's been a busy month for me and I am ashamed to say 12 pages of this chapter were ready the same day I uploaded the previous one. (I am addicted to this fic, god…) And well, I got lazy, or just being myself. Heavens, I am such a Gemini. (lolz)  
I want to thank all those people who reviewed in my absence, and those who emailed me, those who faved me as well as those who put me on their alert list. This is for you.  
Lastly, I assume the lower part of this page would be… quite unfitting to those who disliked last chapter's ending. Well, just so you'd know, as usual, it's quite the R/NC-17.

Enjoy, I assume.  
Raven.

**Hao, this chapter is dedicated to you as well as to my beloved boxers, that my father just tore last evening.** –sobs-

* * *

Two days after that, Hikaru sighed in relief as he finished his daily shower and got out of the bathroom with a towel to his waist; it wasn't as if he was hiding his privates from the eyes of the boy anymore, it was just a habit he grew to like. After all, it _did_ have more of an impact, taking off a towel rather than walking around naked in the first place. 

Such a shame the boy still didn't seem to appreciate it.

Glancing back at his bed, he didn't blink this time when he spotted the teen sitting silently on the wide mattress, with his hands resting in his lap, his hands clasping one another. It was the second day he did so; ever since that time he forced the guy to kneel in front of him and suck. He was being unbelievably obedient, and at first it made Hikaru turn around, step right back into the bathroom, and come out after a few moments to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But he didn't; the boy was still there, not some weird illusion he had, or some bizarre apparition and in stead of starting to get dressed, he tossed the towel aside and pressed himself to the boy in question, seeing no objection came afterwards and took him for the forth time these past three days.

It appeared to Hikaru that the boy probably gave up on his resistance, since all he did now was squirm and mildly push his chest every time it was too much for him to take the pain; no screams, no pleas, no cries- nothing. Only meek acceptance of his fate and the pain he had to bear with.

Hikaru yanked hard on his beard as he was trying to figure out what to do with that turn of events. Should he be glad and take advantage of what the boy was generously offering (wouldn't it be rude to decline?) or just, ask him what the shit has gone wrong with him? (Which Hikaru wasn't quite sure he wanted to know)

Stepping slowly towards the bed in stead of his closet, Hikaru let go of his pitch-black beard and started to dry his wet, dripping strands of hair before he'd make someone slip; and since he was the only one to walk freely around this room as of now… he didn't want to have himself _that_ humiliated in front of the boy's watching eyes.

He didn't even look up when Hikaru stood just a few cm away from his head, and that made him scowl; not only did the boy say _nothing_ in the past two days, but he didn't even look at him when not necessary. So now what, giving him the cold shoulder treatment? Hikaru wondered if he should allow it. He didn't hear the boy's voice for over than two days and it was starting to give him a headache. (He already got used to the boy's complaints about wanting to see that Yaga-dude, and not having the obligation to listen to his ongoing pleadings made the place turn awfully quiet.)

So after a long time of thinking, he decided to try the boy and see just how far can he make him go.

"Oi, kid."

The only proof he had for the boy's attention to be directed at him was the way his whole body stiffened. Hikaru stared for another moment and then said in a firm voice; "Strip."

The immediate obedience of the boy startled him; he just stood up, not even sparing him a glance even though their noses almost touched and started pulling his shirt off, dropping it on the floor next to him (and Hikaru knew that at the moment they're done the boy would fold it, in case he won't allow him to get out of his bed and get dressed too soon afterwards.) and undoing his pants.

Soon he was completely naked; trying to restrain his own hair into some messy bun at the back of his head that would probably undo itself since he had nothing to hold it back with.

Hikaru shook his head and cupped the boy's cheek, making him shiver. "Oh, no, my dear boy." His hand moved back from his cheek to bury in the bundled hair, forcing it to untie and flow back to the boy's lower back. "I prefer it this way." Even though the boy looked just as much identical to a girl with his hair tied up as he did with loosened hair.

He threw a glance backwards to the tray that was still occupying the table and scowled. "Wait for me in bed, will you?" while he strode towards the mensa and picked the tray up. Walking towards the door, he unlocked it and put it down on the floor on the other side of the corridor; fuck little deck boy, no way he was going to disturb him while he had that willing boy in his bed.

Relocking the door, he stepped towards his bed, licking his lips without even noticing he was doing so as he saw the boy already lying sprawled on his sheets. Holy mother of…

Hikaru hated it; willing bitches. The few girls that were a bit _too_ enthusiastic to give him their virginity got thrown off the ship after he had his way with them; girls shouldn't be too wanton; it didn't turn him on one bit. He wanted their tears and cries of pain (mostly) and when all he got were moans and pleas to go faster, it made him unexpectedly disgusted. (at times, he didn't even get to cum and already threw the girl out of his room while ordering Waya to dispose of her.)

But this… this was different, wasn't it? Having the boy like this, without any opposition or appalled glares… it didn't feel right, yet it didn't feel quite _wrong_. He wanted him; he knew he did, and fuck everything and everyone and fuck gayness or straightness or whatever he wasn't. Didn't he have the right to decide whom to fuck?

It was his decision. His, _his, __**his**_! And if someone didn't like it, then boofuckinghoo. He would do whatever he wanted. And regarding to the boy… he wasn't really willing, just not showing any protests, and Hikaru knew with certainty the boy did not enjoy his touch. But he will, sooner or later; no one can be that anti-sex. And if he didn't, well, too bad. Hikaru liked it and that was all that mattered.

When he unwrapped his towel and let it plunge to the floor, he climbed on top of the bed and hovered over the soft, pale body of the boy (did it turn even paler?), leaning down and pressing his lips to the boy's slightly flushed cheek. "You should be already used to it by now." He purred, licking his way towards the boy's ear. "…and if you aren't yet, you better start soon. I plan to keep you here for quite long." Hikaru nibbled on the gentle lobe and heard a soft gasp emitting from the boy while he pressed his body down to his. "…you are so cold… I wonder how can that possibly be?" at that the boy turned his head to the side and Hikaru chuckled lowly. "Does that mean we're done with the talking? Alright then, oh-mighty-loquacious one." He pecked his neck and smirked as he got him to slightly shiver in response. "Spread your legs or should I do it for you?" As he got no reply to that, Hikaru's hands fluttered slowly down the boy's torso to his stomach, eyes watching the way his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and at that moment the boy's legs straddled themselves.

"Good boy." Hikaru smirked smugly as he positioned himself between the teen's legs. "That's the way it should be, love."

When he penetrated through this time, he did it slow at first and then thrust in, moaning again as the familiar heat and density welcomed him. The boy did not scream, nor did he cry. He just laid silently, his form just mildly shivering, and while Hikaru was taking his time to enjoy the feeling again he stared at that bitten lip of his new toy, as his lids pressed tightly down and his lashes cast graceful silhouettes over his cheeks. _So beautiful_. And this was his, and only his.

The boy didn't even struggle while he moved inside of him; just like the day before, all he did was arch his back when the pain was unbearable, and squirm a bit when it did, his hands pressed to Hikaru's chest; not to push him away, but to grip something and make sure he didn't tear it apart.

Watching him pant, Hikaru licked his lips and shivered inside of him. Was it even sane? The fact that this only made him even more aroused? How the hell was Hikaru supposed to relieve himself when all the boy did was making him just as hard as he was at the beginning?

* * *

Yamato growled as he entered the dark room for the third time today and noticed that, once again, the dark haired male did not touch his food. Stomping inside, the blond slammed the door behind him and locked it; turning around to face the still bored looking man that diverted his eyes towards him. 

"Are you going to starve yourself to death?" he hissed, arms crossed over his chest without even noticing he folded them there. "It's the forth day you've been confined, if you won't eat anytime soon, you're going to die." Yeah, he remembered that very well, just how many days it took a man without any food to be on the verge of death.

The man chuckled gently and then coughed, his throat probably dry from too many days without drinking any water. "I don't see why it should bother you. Aren't we enemies? And I know with certainty that you dislike me, so-"

His voice was raspy, and barely audible. "That is _not_ the point!"

"Then what is?"

Yamato didn't know how to reply to this; so he has this sore point about people not eating for days, fuck this, why did he have to worry (not that he did, yeah?) about this man not eating while he practically _hates_ his guts?

He then sighed in resignation. "Why won't you eat?"

The man kept on silence for a few moments until, "Because I can't think of putting anything in my mouth without throwing it all up a second later." He answered lowly.

"And why is that?" …what the fuck, this man is like some Pandora's Box!

He then looked up at the blond with imperceptively dead eyes. "Because I can't hear Akira-sama's screams anymore." He whispered. Yamato could _feel_ the pain and grief in his voice, and it actually made him shiver. "Does that mean he killed him? Your captain?"

Yamato stared at the man for the longest moment and then shook his head, "Your dear Akira-sama is just fine. Still breathing and kicking… or at least, still breathing." He sighed and scraped a hand through his hair. "Touya's still alive, it's just that he, well, had lost his will to fight. He already accepted it and now is just letting the captain do whatever he wants so he won't get in trouble."

The man stared at him, a new spark in the depths of his dark, chestnut eyes, and Yamato held his breath for a minute. "Are you sure?" he coughed again and Yamato bend down and picked the glass of water, stepping towards him and pressing it to his lips.

"Drink." He ordered, but all that man did was shake his head and get immediately up.

"You said Touya-- you, I've never called Akira-sama by the name of _Touya_, how for god's sake do you know his surname?"

Yamato blinked a couple of times then, "Well, on his first day here I met him in Captain's cabin, when I came in to bring the food, and we had a conversation which he presented himself in the middle of, and we keep on seeing each other while I bring the food in and take the tray out."

He only got a longer stare for that. "…you've been seeing him all this time and said nothing?" he asked and cleared his throat to sound less weak than he probably actually was.

"Yeah, why the hell do I have to tell you who I meet? That's my business only."

The man sighed and pressed his back to the wall, a look of both relief and agony carved over his features. "You're right, I apologize." He muttered, gulping hard. His throat must've been so sore… "Tell me how he's doing. Please, I ought to know." He pleaded. "I will do anything."

Yamato just stared at his desperate expression and heaved in defeat. "Fine, I will tell you, fucker." He huffed impatiently. "Just stop with the gloomy mood already." He then held out the hand that was holding the glass, "And drink." As the man looked down at his hand, he snatched the cup of water, making some of it spill on the floor and drank it all in one long gulp. As he was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and gazed back at him expectantly, Yamato continued. "He's okay, I assume. His bruises are starting to fade… though he stopped speaking two days ago, when I brought the captain's dinner up to his room."

"…he stopped talking to you?" he asked quietly. "Is he mad at you for some reason?"

Yamato shook his head, "He has no reason to, but I assume he just doesn't feel like it anymore so I don't try to start a conversation, since usually he's the one to talk first."

"…did something happen to him?" Yamato watched as the man bit his lip. He really cares about the little fellow, doesn't he?

"Well, I don't know since he didn't tell me." he then ruffled his hair. "Though I heard the captain mentioning something to Waya…" at the confused look he got from the male he added, "The first mate. He said something about not having to worry about kissing the guy, but I can't be sure. After that, whenever I came in with the food all Touya did was sit in the corner and do practically nothing."

The man kept on silence for a few moments, and when he finally spoke, it was in a very low voice. "Do you know if he's eating? Or is that bastard starving him?"

Yamato shivered just slightly. "He orders an amount of food for three people all the time so-"

"Three people?"

"Oh, well, Captain eats like a pig, so, well, two are for him, the third portion's for Touya."

"Then he is eating well?" he almost sounded relieved.

"No."

At that, the man turned sharply to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

Yamato sighed, "Well, he gets food. He just doesn't seem to eat it."

He pulled away from the wall immediately at that. "You want to tell me he hasn't been eating _at all_ from the moment we arrived?!"

Yamato scowled at his tone. "Oi, don't blame me princess's used to eating high quality food!"

"It's not that." He clenched his teeth. "It's, _fuck_. How does he look to you? Anything unusual? Does he look different?"

Yamato knitted his eyebrows in effortful thought, "Well, he's much paler than he used to be." He looked up at the other man as he heard his grunt, "What is it?" The man stepped closer to Yamato and he took a step back, "O-oi--"

"Shove your hand into my pocket." Was all he said, his voice firm.

Yamato's eyes widened as an invisible tinge of pink graced his cheeks. "W-what?! I am NOT going to push my hand in there, you stupid horny fucker! Nor am I going to--"

"Just do it!" he growled and gave him a hard look. "The left one, on the front. It's nothing weird, just…" he sighed and gazed meaningfully into Yamato's eyes.

Hesitantly, Yamato reached with his hand forward and grabbed the edge of the man's pocket. "This one?" as he nodded silently Yamato slipped his hand inside, flushing madly and thanking god for the relative darkness and shadows casting on his cheeks for masking his embarrassment, as he brushed the other's member through the material of his jeans, though the man remained unaffected. Inaudibly gulping, Yamato stiffened as he felt something in the bottom on the pocket, and fished out a small cornet, filled with tiny white pills.

Looking up, shocked, Yamato stared into the man's eyes with the silent question that was apparently obvious, since the man answered immediately. "They're not drugs, if that's what you were just wondering. It's Akira's pills, I always take them with me, just in case, and when our ship was attacked… well, it doesn't really matter." He stepped back and pressed the back of his head to the wall. "What does, is that if Akira-sama won't eat and take them, he'd probably start losing blood and weight, and he's already malnutritioned."

Yamato stared at him with disbelief. "That kid is dying?" he whispered in awe.

He got the man's head shaken at him. "No, for god's sake, don't say such things..!" he scowled for a second and then sighed. "But he will, since his illness is pretty severe."

"What does he have?"

Yamato blinked in astonishment at the sound of his own voice; it was worried, and it was definitely not his. Since when did he care about people other than himself? Why _should_ he, since nobody ever worried about him? Why should he help this man?

He didn't get an answer, all the man said was, "It does not matter. Please, take these and tell Akira-sama that I want him to drink them even without me around."

Why the hell should he? "…that would be hard, since Captain doesn't like it when I turn to him."

"Then how did you manage to talk to him up until now?"

"Well, he was in the shower, or outside, giving orders to the crew."

"Then please, just, tell him I brought it for him and that he should take three at once first." His stare bore so intensely into Yamato's eyes that he had to turn and look away.

"Fine. But don't expect me to do that again." He walked towards the door, "Now eat, I will be back in a few moments."

As he locked the door after him and stepped up the stairs, Yamato wondered what the _hell_ was he doing. Helping the guy he unwaveringly loathed, and getting his ass into this kind of danger… the captain was a possessive man, and if he would catch him talking to his precious little bitch he'd probably have his butt eaten by sharks by the end of the day (which was very close).

Yamato shook his head; he will just have to take the risk. Yeah, he was a sociopath, and he disliked most people, including the man he was entrusted with, but he wasn't a murderer, nor did he want to see anyone being killed.

Especially not that innocent boy. What was it with him that made Yamato pity him so much? He didn't know, but he was definitely not going to be the cause of his avoidable death.

And with that occupying his mind, Yamato strode towards the captain's cabin.

* * *

Hikaru glanced at the still quiet boy slumped in the corner of his room, dark eyebrows knitting in a fretful expression. He's been there for almost an hour now; limping his way out of his bed as Hikaru finally decided to pull out of him, he got dressed slowly, dropping effortlessly gracefully to the floor and stayed there. Hikaru wondered just for how long was he planning to keep with that attitude. 

Getting dressed himself, Hikaru pondered about the last four days. The boy didn't eat, didn't drink, and practically didn't seem alive anymore. He lost the color in his cheeks; they were pale before, but this kind of achroma was just… imperceptible.

He also still objected on staying to sleep with Hikaru on his bed; for fuck's sake, he was letting him sexually abuse his body but _refused_ to _sleep_ with him on the same _bed_? This kid was just insane. Or stupid. Or fucking both!

Hikaru sighed as he was wondering which shirt he should wear when he heard a soft knock on the door. If it was Waya, it probably would've made a dent in the door, but since it was much less forceful, he assumed dinner was served. Again. (Well, he ordered deck boy not to bother him when the door was locked so he assumed the blond just figured the reason himself. What he didn't understand was how exactly he knew they were done.)

"Yeah yeah, in a sec, lad." He let out impatiently, stepping towards the door while tugging gently on his beard and unlocked it, walking back towards his closet as he heard the door open behind him, and then a clattering sound as the blond put the tray, two glasses and the cutleries on the table. He didn't have to tell the deck boy what to do; since it was so obvious and he's been doing that for almost a week now (with Hikaru actually noticing it was him doing it), but when he didn't hear the door close a minute and a half later, he turned around with a frown marring his forehead, and gazed at the blond, who was giving him a long, hesitant look.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

The young Ishida (or was it Ishima?) seemed perplexed for another moment and then greeted Hikaru with a serious look. "I have something to give to that boy." He said firmly.

Hikaru immediately cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he drawled, eyeing the blond skeptically. "And what exactly is that thing?"

The blond rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small, folded nylon bag, holding it out for his captain to see.

Hikaru frowned and stepped closer to the boy, staring at what he was holding and then taking it from him. "And that is… what?" he darted his eyes to look at the blond's baby blues.

"Pills."

"What kind of pills?" Hikaru questioned and rolled the small pack of pills between his forefinger and thumb.

The blond shrugged. "That man in the prison cell told me to give it to him."

"Maybe it's cyanide?" he mused. "Is he trying to give the boy something to suicide with?"

Ishida shook his head. "That man would never do that. When he thought you killed his boy he almost got out of his mind." He eyed the pills himself. "He said the boy is sick, and that he needs these pills or else…"

Holy fuck! This kid is sick?! Is it contagious?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Maybe he has AIDS?!

Hikaru growled and turned to look at the boy in the corner, apparently looking unaffected from the conversation. Or maybe he just didn't care enough?

Hikaru just stared for a long moment, then shrugged. "Then let him die." If the boy really _was_ sick, Hikaru had nothing to do with him.

The deck boy burst at that. "S-sir!" he urged. "What are you saying?!"

Hikaru turned to look at the young deck boy next to him. "If this kid is sick, why should I keep him? It might get me infected, also."

"B-but--!"

"But nothing." Hikaru growled, already tired of this conversation. "You did your job, if you don't want me to throw you off the board, you better leave." He watched as the blond frowned and glanced worriedly at the boy slumped in the corner, his head resting against the wall and his bangs half-covering his eyes. He was so damn pale he actually looked dead. "Now." He added coldly, making the deck boy cut his staring session and leave the room quickly.

Hikaru glanced at the pills in his hand and stepped towards the table, putting it down on the fine wooden counter and sat down, starting to eat the rice with his chopsticks. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing, the short glances he was throwing at the boy's direction until he caught himself staring, three minutes later.

_Ugh, fuck this!_

He got up and dragged his chair back, stepping towards the sick-looking boy and knelt in front of him. "Oi, wake up." He ordered, but he didn't get any reply; not even the slightest move. That made him frown. "OOOIIIIII!" he slapped the boy's cheek gently and blinked as he felt the cold, soft skin against his palm. Wait, he wasn't really _dead_, was he?

He pressed his third and forefinger to the boy's neck, in search of his vein and held his breath in order to feel, maybe hear, the pulse.

And he didn't let his breath out as he felt the faintest signal of life, as the vein seemed to weakly throb against his fingers. Hikaru didn't know what he was doing; his legs did it all for him as he shot up and strode quickly to the table and poured some water into one of the glasses; turning and walking back to the boy, he dropped to his knees and spilled some of the liquid over himself and the floor in the process, but he didn't seem to notice that; he tilted the boy's head up and pressed the rim of the glass to his lips, pouring some into his mouth.

He growled as it all slipped out through the boy's lips and tried spilling more of the liquid into his mouth. The outcome was the same; Hikaru groaned in frustration and tried slapping him again. When that didn't help he just put the glass next to him on the floor and started shaking the boy. "Wake up you stupid bitch! Do you _want_ to die!?"

He clenched his teeth when again no response was given. "Fine, you idiot, then _die_!" he hissed, glaring daggers at the young, unconscious man. FOR GOD'S SAKE! Was he really not feigning any of this?!

He grabbed the glass again after a few nervous tugs of his beard, but this time instead of letting the boy drink, he took a long sip from the water and put it back down. With a firm look on his face, he leaned down and stared at the boy before he pressed his lips to his. Forcing his lips open, Hikaru slowly sprayed a small amount of water into the boy's mouth while holding his lips with his own; waiting for a short moment he scowled, as the boy didn't swallow. _This isn't fucking happening._ He grabbed the boy's nape and squeezed it gently yet firmly. Nothing.

When he did it the second time, he almost sighed with relief when the boy stirred (that was when he remembered just how much water he still had inside his mouth) and he knitted his eyebrows as he released a bit more water into his mouth slowly.

The boy swallowed slowly, with effort, and when Hikaru transferred all the water he had in his mouth into the boy's he let go of his lips. The boy coughed dryly; his body still pressed to the wall and his eyes still shut. Hikaru watched attentively as his captive was breathing weakly through his parted lips and frowned, taking the glass again and pressing it to the boy's lips, lifting it slowly and pouring water again into his mouth.

He immediately coughed again and the water spluttered out of his mouth. Hikaru clenched his teeth again and instantly sipped from the remaining water, then pressed his lips to the boy's. Releasing the water slowly into his mouth, Hikaru watched the way the boy's lids twitched and closed tighter over his eyes. When this amount was gone completely down the kid's throat, Hikaru pulled away and this time brought the whole bottle from the table. Kneeling closer this time, he was practically touching the boy's body with his own, and when he pressed his own lips to his this time, the other didn't hesitate and just absorbed it all.

Hikaru inwardly sighed, not even noticing he held his breath until that moment and let his stiff figure loosen a bit when he suddenly felt something shoving his chest away.

Blinking, he noticed the boy's beautiful turquoise eyes were slightly open, half-lidded by his lashes and his hands pressed against his bosom, weakly trying to push him away.

He immediately let go of the kid's lips, a frown maiming his features. "Don't make me stab you." He hissed and grabbed the bottle. "I am tired of fighting with you. Just fucking get over what it isn't and drink from the bottle if you don't want me helping you, you ungrateful brat."

The boy's hands stopped pressing against his chest in a minute and slowly slid down back to his lap. Hikaru huffed and gave the boy a scolding look. "And you better just drink it all up, unless you want me to fucking kill both you and your friend."

The hazy-looking azure eyes fluttered slowly and then closed as the boy's shoulders slumped; for a moment Hikaru was sure he lost conscious again, but as he saw the slow way his chest rose and fell with his deep, strained breaths and the way his lips just kept parting and pressing one to the other, he felt another stream of relief course through him.

Swigging, Hikaru pressed his lips to the now willingly parted lips and squeezed some water out into his mouth, listening to him gulp and making sure he wasn't choking on the torrent, before pulling away completely and watching him intently.

"Do you want more?" he asked quietly, noticing the almost inconspicuous shake of his head. "Okay. Now food, you have to eat something."

The boy's eyes flared open and he gave a hoarse, almost whisper-like weak, "No."

Hikaru stared, as the boy muttered his first word for the last two days and a half. His voice was so weak, almost inaudible and so… _different_. Hikaru frowned and got up to his feet, the boy's head faintly following. "It's not a question! I am telling you to eat!"

He only shook his head again, this time more noticeably. "…I don't know-" he coughed and dropped his head forwards as it apparently hurt him to cough the way he did, "…what you put inside."

Hikaru glared immediately. "Are you stupid?! You almost _died_ a second ago! You are practically still dying, you fucking bitch! Why would I try poisoning you while I just helped you drinking?!" Why the hell is he helping this unappreciative kid?! He definitely didn't deserve it! The boy seemed to think about it for too long, and then he shook his head lightly again. "I don't fucking ask you! Just do as I say!" he hissed, "If you won't I will order to let your friend _starve_ as well." He gritted his teeth at the unwilling boy. _Fuck this._

His eyes widening slowly, he nodded once and went back to taking deep, slow breaths. Hikaru turned around and growled as he walked to the table, pulling the tray off of it and grabbed the small nylon-pack, walking with both in his hands back towards the corner and sitting down while putting it on the floor next to him. _So that's the only fucking thing that will make him eat, huh? _"You better do as I tell you from now on, I don't have any patience left for you anymore."

As he used his chopsticks to grab a piece of meat and carried it close to the boy's lips, he heard a raspy, "I don't like meat…"

He glared. "Well, too bad for you, princess, cause I give a fuck about what you like or not." He shoved the piece of meat through the boy's slightly parted lips as he was about to object and huffed when he earned a groan from him. "Just shut the _fuck_ up. Shut it!" he barked as the boy managed to glare back at him.

Ahh for fuck's sake, he's going to lose his mind like this.

He then grabbed another slice of meat and put it into his own mouth; watching the boy's eyes go slightly wider he chewed on the meat, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boy's. Gasping, the boy let Hikaru's tongue shove the minced chicken into his mouth and slowly took it in, swallowing on the probably disgusting looking mash.

He looked in so much pain when he swallowed… just how long hasn't he been drinking? Four days at sum, and maybe five if he didn't do it on his own ship; what about the food? He knew with certainty he didn't touch the food he brought for him, since the plate stayed untouched even when he got out of his showers every day. Was this kid suicidal?

Feeding the boy was not an easy task, and when he finally saw some color back at the previously sickly pale cheeks he heaved, dropping the chopsticks as the boy refused to eat more.

"Are you still hungry?" when the boy shook his head, this time more vitally with his cheeks slightly flushed, Hikaru let out a deep sigh. "Good. So all we have to do now is make you drink these." He showed the boy the small pack. "Do you know how many you should drink a day?" he asked, unfolding and opening the small sticky strap that kept the small cornet closed.

The boy gulped hard and grimaced, pulling away slowly from the wall as he was definitely still weak and held shaky hands out to grab the pills. "…three…" he whispered, looking up at Hikaru. "…Yagami-san, brought this… didn't he?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Deck boy brought it." He replied carelessly, "He is keeping him downstairs locked so he might've been the one to hand it over, but I didn't ask."

The boy nodded slowly and Hikaru froze as he noticed a small, weak smile gracing his lips. _Holy fucking mother of… god._ "Water…" he muttered, pulling out one pill and staring at it in his trembling hand. Putting the pill on his tongue, the boy took the glass from Hikaru's hand and sipped slowly, then pulled the glass away and placed it on the floor. Seemingly trying to swallow, he then coughed and pressed his hand to his mouth, grimacing at the pain it probably inflicted on him and panted as he spilled the water out of his mouth, making it slip through his fingers and end up on the floor next to him.

Hikaru sighed as he watched that, took the pill out of his hand, and also the pack itself. "Here, I will do it." He put the pill inside of his own mouth and took a sip from the water, pressing his lips to the boy's as he previously did with the water and afterwards, with the meat- and pushed the pill into the teen's mouth with his tongue, forcing him to swallow it and pulling away as the water was gone as well.

He chuckled as he pulled two other pills from the bundle and looked up to see the confused look on the boy's face. "You said you needed three pills a day, didn't you?" he did the same with those two, and when he was finally done, he sighed again.

"Phew, you're one hard kid to handle." Getting up, he returned the tray to the table and stretched his limbs. "I am spent." When he turned back, he saw the boy's eyes fixated on him. "Wha?" He only shook his head, but Hikaru could've read the expression of 'thank you' on his face. "Whatever kid, just don't do that again, cause next time I _will_ leave you to die. I am not as young as I look!"

He loosened a sprained muscle and with the 'knack' sound gone he bent down and placed one arm under the boy's behind and the other one behind his back. "Heave ho?" he asked amused and picked the boy in his arms. "…you are so damn _light_!" he gasped as he stood straight. "Are you only not eating while you're here or were they starving you wherever you didn't live before?"

Pacing towards his bed, he felt the boy stiffen against him and chuckled. "Don't worry, kid," he bent again and positioned the lithe teen on the mattress. "I won't try anything tonight. This time I might seriously break you." Walking back to the table, Hikaru grabbed his chopsticks and began eating his own food. "Rest," he said with muffled voice, his mouth filled with chicken. "You need to get better."

And when the boy did as he was bidding, soon letting him hear his soft, calm breaths of sleep, Hikaru wondered _why the hell_ he was going through all this trouble for.

* * *

Naruto was all but relaxing; even though he didn't have to do much in his post, he was slowly growing impatient and insane, and Waya knew it. 

Therefore when he called him down from his mast, Naruto was so happy to oblige he almost slipped down the flagpole and broke his scull (if he didn't catch the net in time, that is).

Waya chuckled at his idiotic friend's antics as he cheerfully stepped towards him. "What are you bouncing for, Uzumaki?"

Naruto only smirked at him and replied, "I got blisters all over my feet-tebayo and the air here is so much cooler, so I can ventilate them down here-tebayo!" he dropped on his butt and started huffing on his right foot.

Waya cocked an eyebrow, amused. "And here I thought it was the opposite."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, no." he sighed and stretched his arms up. "Oh fuck, finally a spacious place to run around-tebayo!"

"Oi, oi, Naruto, don't get too excited." Waya teased, "Or else the other babies of this ship would start neglecting their jobs and start pooping on Captain's board."

"…they'd lose their heads in a mere second." He said chuckling. A moment afterwards the blond pouted, finally letting the insult slip down his thick scull. "Waya is so _mean_-tebayo!"

Waya rolled his eyes and smacked the blond's head. "One more stupid 'dattebayo' that I hear from you and I will fucking stab you!"

Naruto grinned in triumph. "I knew you're going to say that-tebayo!" he ducked as Waya's sword came out of nowhere with his quick, swift movements and almost cut his head off. Chuckling from the floor, Naruto wrapped his legs around Waya's thighs. "Bitch, you're too damn stressed for your own fucking good."

Waya only grunted in reply to that and kicked the blond's butt. "Oi, don't make me hurt you."

Smirking, Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "You already do that, you sick fuck-teba-- kidding." He quickly added as he noticed Waya was about to swing his sword once again. Grabbing Waya's offered hand, he got to his feet as the first mate yanked it back.

"Don't try me."

Naruto chuckled. "You better have me alive; after all, I am the best fuck toy you ever had." He grinned smugly. "And the only one you can screw right now."

"Don't get too cocky, idiot." Waya smirked back, amused at the blond's reasoning. "I have deckboy."

Naruto grunted. "It'd take too long to get into his pants." He raked a hand through his spiky, unruly blond hair. "Why is it that you all have your own fuck toys? Why can't _I_ have my own guy?"

Waya shrugged while chuckling. "Well, find yourself one when we're anchoring."

"But Captain would give my ass to the sharks if I will!"

"Well… make sure to beg before you bring him." He chuckled and shook his head. Boy, that Naruto was one hell of a troublemaker. The way Waya knew him, the lad would probably sneak the guy he'd pick and hide him inside his room. And then Captain would seriously give his ass to the sharks.

"Where is our next stop?"

"I don't know, Shindou didn't decide yet." Waya ruffled his hair. "He's positive his little new bitch and his guardian would try running away at the moment we halt." Naruto scowled for a moment and Waya remembered they did not tell him the girl he spotted was actually a boy. Chuckling, he asked, changing the subject, "Did you see the princess? You didn't really get down from your post ever since we took over that Japanese ship."

Naruto licked his lips. "How is she?"

Waya immediately smirked, just as he assumed. "You have _no_ idea. We can go see him now, if you'd like." He knew just how much the boy was intrigued with that girl he spotted, and probably wanted to know just what exactly the captain was thinking about her. "Shindou would probably kick our asses after we'll see his bitch, but I think it worth it."

Naruto beamed. "Let's go!" all Waya did was chuckle in response and pace slowly towards Shindou's cabin, with the blond at his wake.

…

Hikaru fiddled with his pencil, tapping it on the table as he watched the peaceful male-beauty sleeping. One hand clutched in a gentle fist, pressing to his lips while the other one pressed to the pillow.

Hikaru inhaled deeply, the tapping becoming more fast and loud as he barely held himself back from waking the boy up and taking him again. What was it with him lately? Ever since he brought the kid over he was scarcely controlling himself. It was the first time anyone has ever had this kind of effect on him, and he was becoming doubtful, whether he did the right thing with helping the boy live.

For the teen, it was another first; ever since he arrived he fiercely refused to sleep with Hikaru in the same bed, and even lying on it seemed to repulse him, with or without the captain being around. It was an achievement to make him stay still and not struggle even though he was sick.

Hikaru got up from his chair, dropping the pencil and stepping towards his bed he knelt next to it. Looking at the boy attentively, Hikaru pressed the back of his fingers to the boy's cheek. The still somewhat cool skin made him frown a bit, but he assumed the boy would get better soon. After all, he just ate three hours ago. (Wait, does that mean he's been staring at him for two hours now?)

He slowly stroke his cheek, breathing in deeply as he removed some neatly trimmed bangs from his forehead, staring at his pale, milky skin, _feeling_ it. Not sexually, as he usually did, but just… feeling.

He wondered how could anyone look so beautiful while being so sick, and tried to take his mind off the subject of, what exactly was he sick with? If he had AIDS then Hikaru might go down with him, but if it was something else… why was he letting him live? If he could get him infected with something he did not know about. He should've asked before starting to have sexual touch with the boy.

Sighing as it was already too late, Hikaru pulled his hand away and rested his chin on his folded arms. "…why the hell are you a guy, hm? A guy shouldn't be this beautiful. What kind of guy can be this beautiful without having some contract with the devil?" …maybe a contract to ruin him?

It's not that Hikaru had any feelings towards the boy; no, he wanted him to himself. He wanted his body, not his heart or other kinds of romantic shit. He wanted sex, and he wanted to be satisfied. Did it really matter he was doing it with a guy?

"I will have to kill you sooner or later…" he muttered lowly. "But why is it that something won't let me kill you no-"

"Be quiet, bastard! Stop shoving me!"

"…don't make me take your head of, Uzumaki." A slap sound made Hikaru cock his eyebrow. "I told you not to touch the handle! You knock first, what if Shindou's busy right now?!"

"Busy? If he's busy then the door should be locked! M-move already, Waya!"

"Oi, I am seriously going to kill you."

"But I want to see!"

Hikaru huffed impatiently and got up to his feet, stomped towards the door and yanked it open. "Will you two shut the fuck up already?!" he growled, annoyed with the noise and Naruto's high-pitched voice. Stupid fuckers, what were they thinking, quarrelling next to his room like that. What if he was trying to sleep!?

The two shaved men looked at him surprised, as they weren't ready for the interruption. Waya was the first to get back to his senses.

"Uzumaki wanted buttsex when he heard you started providing some."

Hikaru immediately cocked his eyebrow at that, but he didn't get the chance to retort when a certain hyper blond squeezed his way through between Waya and him and sprinted towards the double-sized bed at the corner of the room. "What the--"

"WHOA!"

Both Waya and Hikaru turned to look at the soon-to-be-dead blond, whom was now kneeling next to his captain's bed and stared at the young boy Hikaru previously nourished.

"This girl is so pale." He muttered in wonder. "Captain, do you even feed her?"

Waya chuckled at that, until he saw the clenched teeth of his captain. "Oi, what's with the death glare?" he frowned a bit and turned his gaze back to Naruto, noticing the young lad was now tracing his fingers over the boy's ruffled dark locks.

"I also want a pale one like this!" Naruto chuckled without noticing what was happening behind him. "Can I borrow her, Cap?"

Hikaru's blood started to boil with blinding rage, his muscles preparing themselves as they tightened, and afterwards everything went blank. It all happened so fast that even he himself was amazed with the situation he got them all in; when he heard the clashing sound, his mind went back to functioning. His hilt was suddenly in his palm, held so tightly he had the suspicion it might break. Waya was standing right next to him, also holding his sword, pressing it against Hikaru's, which was over Naruto's head when the aforementioned captain seemingly tried to cut through the lad's body.

Gritting his teeth, Waya shoved Hikaru's sword back and made him turn away from the blond, his blade still pressed against his captain's. "Calm down, you hot-tempered brat! Get back to your freaking senses!"

Hikaru stared at Waya dumbfounded, his mind slowly registering what has happened. Almost in slow-motion he could see himself hoist the sword from where he last put it (next to his chair) and unsheathe it, turning towards the blond while gripping the hilt in an offensive stance and attack, only to be stopped by an equally fast Waya that protected Naruto from being decapitated in a millisecond.

What was he trying to do exactly?.. "Waya…" he blinked and slowly pulled his blade back. Staring at the bewildered blond that was now sprawled, shocked on the floor and stared back, Hikaru dropped his sword. "…what the..?"

"That's exactly what _I_ want to know!" Waya glared heatedly at his best friend. "What the _fuck_ was that?! Are you insane?!"

Naruto let out a deep heave as he seemingly felt the danger was gone, "…I think he is." He leaned his back on the wall and pressed his hands to his face. "For a moment there I was sure I can hear angels sing."

"I am very doubtful angels wait at the entrance to hell, idiot." Waya said sarcastically as he let his sword back into his sheath, apparently assuming it was safe for Naruto now. "Now, we all know you tend to be a _little_ bit possessive with your whores, but for fuck's sake… you attacked one of your most loyal crewmen, Shindou."

Hikaru grunted and rubbed his face, "I know, damn it, I know!" he sighed and pressed his hands to the wall above Naruto's head. "I don't know what happened, I just, lost control, okay? That dude is making me go crazy with his rejection."  
Waya cocked an eyebrow at that. "But you told me he doesn't show any objection ever since you forced him to give you a blow job."

The blond blinked confused and looked up at Hikaru. "…oi, captain… he?"

"Not now, Uzumaki." Waya's striking tone made the blond remain silent. "What's with the obsession, hm? If I touch him next, will you try to kill me, too?"

"No!" Hikaru answered immediately, almost desperately and started banging his head against the wall a few times. "I won't ever turn my sword against you when it's not in our sessions. You know that, Waya."

"Then?"

"…I don't know. I, apparently he's sick, Waya." Hikaru inhaled deeply after finally saying that. It only made Waya cock his eyebrow.

"And?"

"And, it might be contagious for all I know. And I fucking don't know what he has!" Waya only stared at him, as if waiting for him to cut the shit and tell him what really bothered him. And Hikaru did; of course he did. "Even dying he pushed me away, Waya." He sighed and turned around, pressing his back and arms to the wall. "Am I that repulsive?"

Waya kept on silence for the first moments, exchanging long gazes with Hikaru, and then snorted. "For fuck's sake, Shindou, you raped the guy! You _rape_ the guy! You made him suck your dick! What the hell were you expecting?!"

Hikaru grunted, "I want him to be a quiet, obedient bitch even on the verge of death."

"Well, that's stupid."

They both turned to look down at the blond that was finally willing to talk. "What is?" asked Hikaru.

"That wish of yours. No man in this world that is not gay, or at least bisexual will ever let you have him that easily." He answered as simply as possible. "His pride is probably hurt, and you're not the gentle type so I bet his ass is, also."

"Oi, don't talk to me this cheekily, brat."

Naruto looked up at him, "Why not? We always say things with honesty when it's to each other, right? Or should I be scared of you, now that you tried killing me?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, it was an accident."

"Well, accident or not, talk to the boy and make it clear that you won't accept any objections from him even when he's unconscious." He then shrugged as if it was the easiest, most obvious thing in the world. "You know how to make people do as you bid, so use it. He won't have any other choice."

Hikaru and Waya exchanged glances and then Waya smacked Naruto's head. "Boy, when did _you_ grow a brain, hm?"

Naruto grunted. "Exactly when you did, asshole."

Hikaru growled lowly while listening to the two talk. What was going over him? Attacking Naruto like that… it was insane. He and Waya were his most loyal comrades, closest friends. How could he ever try to kill one of the only two people in this world he trusted? And because of a guy that doesn't even like him.

So he fucking didn't like him, _so what_! Hikaru didn't like him either. He just didn't want to have to deal with the boy's objection. And oh, that little fuck did object. Even if he was half-unconscious he was still rejecting him. Why the hell was Hikaru helping him at all? Why should he care if he died? It was only sex; he could get it everywhere. Even with Waya, who was offering him that for quite a long while now. And he was a guy. The fact he's beautiful meant nothing, since he'd seen many beautiful girls. _But this one's perfect, isn't he?_

"Shindou?"

That was probably the only reason. Hikaru's greediness. Having all the things he wanted to himself, and not letting anyone else enjoy it; the best ship, best food and crew. The best bed and the most precious treasures. Best sex, best women; the most beautiful things people could imagine. And this guy was just one of them; another name on the list of the things Hikaru wanted.

"Shindou!"

Blinking, Hikaru was yanked out of his stupor and turned to look at Waya, who was waving his hand in front of his captain's face. "Hm? What?"

Waya sighed and shook his head, "You're going to regret this, you know."

"Regret what?"

Hikaru's eyes followed Waya's hand as he pulled Naruto up. "We gotta go back to positions, lackbrain, you'll see Princess next time, when he's awake."

Hikaru grumbled at Waya's words and watched the two leave the room, the last part of their conversation that escaped through the closed door was Naruto's surprised, "It's a he?!"

Pressing a hand to his forehead, Hikaru sighed. Did he just hear Naruto say, 'wait until Yuu-chan will hear!'? "Maybe I should lock the door next?"

* * *

"Good morning." 

Akira blinked his eyes open the day after only to hear the captain's voice too close to his ear, gazing at the green blurry dots that were the orbs of the staring man. So close…

"Did you sleep well?"

Memories of the evening before flashed through his mind and he sat immediately as a shiver ran down his spine; was he still dressed? Why is he on that man's bed? Did he violate him again when he was unconscious?

Slowly, Akira pulled the blanket away from his body and peeked down. No, he was still fully dressed, and his behind did not sting that much anymore, either.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief he drew the man's attention to him, and turned to look at him as same man sat up and leaned his back on the wall his side of the bed was pressed against.

"What, thought I fucked you again?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Akira immediately scowled, "…why must you always use such foul words, sir?" he asked with a hoarse voice. His throat was still sore and it was hard to swallow, but he managed; this man's eyes wanted answers, and he knew that if he would not provide the reply he wanted, he'd get himself hurt.

The man cocked his eyebrow at Akira's reply. "Oh, you decided to talk again, hm? That's good." He smirked and eyed his expression, chuckling lightly. "I assume you feel better if you start demanding things again."

Akira was determined to ignore his remark by adding his own question. "Why am I on your bed, sir?" he remembered all too well last evening, but he couldn't recall the reason for his acceptance to sleep on the same bed with a person he loathed.

The man chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well you begged me to fuck you all night long, but I was too nice to do that so I let you sleep."

Akira glared; "That's-- that's an outrageous lie!" he flushed mildly at the man's implications. He would never do such a thing, not even unconscious!

"Is it?" the man cocked his eyebrow, apparently amused by Akira's distress.

"I will never do such a thing, moreover with a man I do not know, sir!" he removed the covers quickly and got up to his feet, yelping as he was yanked back by his hair and landed on the bed again.

"Did I give you permission to leave my bed?" the man asked, his voice pleased with Akira's fit of coughing. "Sit down."

Knitting his eyebrows, Akira pulled his hair out of the captain's grip and combed it with his fingers nervously. "…didn't I ask you not to touch me when not necessary?"

The captain snorted at that. "Oh boy, you did? I probably didn't listen." He chuckled as the dark haired head turned to look at him, and angry turquoise eyes bore into olive-green ones. "If I won't touch you when… 'not needed', as you put it, what would I get in return?"

"Nothing." Akira hastily declared.  
"Nothing?" he 'tsk'ed a few times and shook his head slowly, and all Akira could've done was clutch the blanket in his fist. What was that man offering his now? "No, baby. If I leave you alone while I don't fuck you, I want something back."

"What would that be?" he asked slowly, hesitantly. But Akira already knew the answer. What could that man possibly want other than more sex, and… other things.

"I want your willingness." The bleached banged man stated.

"What?" was what automatically left his mouth in a weak inquiry.

The man chuckled at that. "You heard me. I want you to be mine without any refusals or objections."

"That's preposterous!"

Shrugging, the man crossed his arms again, and it made Akira flinch. "Take it or leave it."

"You're asking me to forget about the fact you rape me. And the fact I hate your touch."

"You didn't seem to care that much about it earlier." The green-eyed male cocked his eyebrow rebukingly. "You've been saying nothing for the last two days when I fucked you, and obeyed everything I said."

Akira scowled. "You tell me, what would have _you_ done in my place? You forced me to--" he flushed again and gulped, looking away at his embarrassment. "…after what you made me do, sir." He half whispered.

He only got a smirk in return, "Was it that bad?"

Akira did not answer. That man was playing with him; he knew that with certainty now. What in heavens was he thinking to himself?.. having a conversation with the man that dedicated the last five days to torture him. Five days?.. was it that long already?

"Oi, don't ignore me." he grabbed Akira's chin and forced his azure orbs direct a gaze at his verdant ones.

"Then don't ask stupid questions, captain." He yanked his chin away and rubbed his eyes with his clutched fists, sighing. "I want to see Yagami-san." It's been so long since the last time he saw him… it felt like forever. He's never been separated from his warden for more than two days, so it was rather new to him. How was he doing, really?

Noticing the man's eyes narrowing, Akira pulled away slowly. "…I wonder if you do that on purpose."

"…do what?"

"Try to annoy me."

Akira immediately scowled, "I don't see why it should annoy you, sir. Yagami-san is my friend and guardian. I want and _need_ to see him."

"I said no."

Akira felt his anger rising within him. Why won't this man let him see Taichi? It's not as if he can escape in the middle of the sea! That would be stupid, especially at the fact he did not know how to swim. "I want to see him."

"I don't give a fuck about what you want." The man growled. "Don't you get it? I am not here to serve you. You are here to serve me, stupid brat."

Akira glared at the man, "I already told you I am not going to be a vessel!"

"Nobody asked you to, babe." Gazing at him again, the man seemed to be considering something, and it made Akira nervous. When he finally spoke, it was in such a serious tone that Akira stiffened. The look he received from the man made a shiver run down his spine. "There is one condition, if you really want to see that man."

Even through the attempt of forcing himself not to give in to hope, Akira's heart started beating faster. "…w-what is it?" he asked in a shaky voice. He wanted; he needed to see Taichi. Everything was worth it if he could've seen him again!

The man only examined him for a longer moment before adding, "Come to me."

Blinking confused, Akira tried figuring out what the man was asking him to do. "What?"

"I want you to come to me. Ask me to have you. On the same frequency or more. I want you to come to me and let me have you."

Akira gaped. "No."

"I want to hear you moan, instead of staying silent or screaming and crying."

"I said no!"

"Are you sure? Because that'd be the only way you'd get to see that man."

"I won't offer you anything of mine. Was I not clear enough in the first time?"

The captain's eyes narrowed visibly, "…as you wish. You won't see your friend, then, anytime soon." He then got up and stretched his arms back. "Breakfast is soon. You can go take a shower while I check everything's okay upstairs."

"…I am not hungry."

"I don't care. I said you're going to eat and you're going to obey." Akira watched him as he walked into the bathroom and listened to the water streaming out of the faucet. Soon the sound of brushing teeth sounded.

Greeting his teeth, he hoped the man would swallow the paste and choke on it; who was he to tell him what he could do or not do? And treating him like some whore! He was definitely not a whore (even though he did let this man touch him without opposing for the last two days), and he won't let this man treat him with disrespect. He did that for long enough, and fear was not a reason to hold back anymore; he'd get himself hurt either way.

"You can't force me." Akira said as the man got out of the bathroom, drying his face and bearded chin with a small towel.

The man only shrugged, "Very well then, I will let deck boy know he won't have to bring your friend food anymore."

Akira stiffened immediately. "That's blackmailing."

It only earned him a chuckle. "I rob, I murder, and I've been raping you for five days now, do you _really_ think I mind adding another crime to my résumé?"

Akira didn't reply to that and only stood up, steadying himself with the wall as he felt a bit dizzy and started stepping towards the bathroom.

"Good boy." He said while smirking.

"I do this for Yagami-san, not to satisfy you, sir."

"You might still want to consider my offer again, then. I will accept anything you can give me, you know. Just so I could taste you willing. Even a kiss would do." The captain said chuckling as he watched him close the door and lock it, "For now." He heard faintly as the door muffled the captain's voice, and soon Akira recognized the sound of the door outside the bathroom shutting and the turn of the lock, sighing as he knew the man was no longer there.

"How can I ever give him something he insists on taking forcefully every time?"

* * *

"Would you stop fooling around? UZUMAKI!" 

Waya glared at the hyper blond that was stretching cheerfully on the upper deck, humming as the midday, bright sun washed over the tanned bodies of the crewmen of the _Royal Thorn_.

"Aw, come on, Waya, stop being an ass and let me enjoy this-tebayo. I am too tired of doing nothing up there, and all you do is enjoy the breeze down here and I am bored up there-tebayo!" he whined.

Waya rolled his eyes and was about to say something when,

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" looking to the side, Waya found himself facing his best friend.

"Oh thank god, someone who can actually slice you to pieces without getting reproached afterwards."

Naruto chuckled. "Look who's pissed so early today. What's wrong, captain? You didn't get laid tonight?"

Hikaru snapped at him with narrowed eyes, "I'm starting to regret not stabbing you yesterday when I had the chance."

Naruto huffed indignantly as Waya laughed at him. "Shut up, asshole, you know I am right! He has the pissed off expression written all over his face."

Waya gazed amused at his friend. "He is right, you know." Crossing his arms over his chest, the auburn haired first mate chuckled at the agonizing expression that took over the annoyed one on his captain's face. "Don't tell me, he kicked you off the bed?"

"I wish." Hikaru hissed and leaned back on the handrail, "That boy is a serious brain fucker, I just can't stand him anymore." He gritted his teeth. "Yaga-here, Yaga-there, yap yap yap! Screw this! I will _stab_ him next time I hear that name!"

Waya snorted at that. "Oh I see where this is heading to."

"Captain's jealous." Naruto chuckled amused. This was new; for Hikaru to ever care about who his fucktoys think about while he's nailing them, or when they just sit around doing practically nothing. Was he starting to like the boy?.. nah, it _is_ Hikaru he's thinking about, after all.

Aforementioned half-blond captain stared at both for a long moment, his eyebrow cocking slightly. "No, let me get this straight. Are you two losing your minds? Cause I can't allow myself to have two incompatible, brainless crewmen on my ship."

"Why? We watch, we listen, we conclude."

"I must agree with Uzumaki this time, Shindou."

Hikaru chuckled. "What about? Me being jealous of that man? Wouldn't that mean I like the stupid brat?"

Waya only shrugged while Naruto gave him the knowing look. "I say you want him only to yourself."

Snorting, Hikaru shook his head. "Of course I want him to myself, Naruto. I don't tend to share my sex mates." He pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed. "You are crazy. The only good thing about that boy is his looks. He is beautiful, and that is _it_. No hidden meanings in this matter, since I hate the fucker's guts."

Waya and Naruto exchanged glances for a moment and then the blond smirked. "Then you won't mind if I go and check up on him?"

Hikaru twitched. "Check up or check out, lackbrain?"

"Don't worry, I'd do nothing to your beloved sextoy. I just want to take a better look at him."

Hikaru grumbled, and Waya knew his first urge was to throw Naruto off the ship and into the water; but he didn't, cause if he did he knew that Naruto would _never_ let the topic go. So when the answer came, he was not surprised. "You better not lay a finger on him cause I swear, Uzumaki, you will be shark food."

Beaming, the blond saluted him and then started walking cheerfully towards the captain's room, probably knowing he should move fast, unless he wanted him to make a hole through his stomach with a random spear.

Waya cocked his eyebrow at his best friend. "So, wanna tell me what's the whole thing about?"

Hikaru grunted. "Sometimes I hate it that you know me so well." Waya smirked at that. "I offered the little brat a deal." Waya was intrigued at that.  
"A deal?"

"Yes." Hikaru ruffled his hair with frustration. "I let him see his bushy haired idiot, and he let me fuck him without any objections."

Waya's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I thought he already let you in without making you bleed." The thought itself almost made him crack up laughing.

"I wanted him to come to me for sex."  
"That's preposterous."

"I don't care. I gave him an opening to see his friend, but no." Hikaru scowled. "He is too disgusted with my touch to allow himself do such a thing-- and besides!" Hikaru's frustration was now obvious. "I am going to fuck him either way! What does it matter whether he comes to me or just let me enter peacefully!"

Waya blinked a few times, disbelief clear on his face. "…you're too spoiled, Shindou." He then sighed. "You're too used to women."

Hikaru's head snapped to look at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you expect the boy to accept you as it is. Thing is, I don't think he's mentally feminine." Chuckling, Waya watched his friend's confusion with amusement. "I mean, that kid is a guy, and you already know it clearly. But you keep treating him like a woman, don't you?"

"…what's your point?"

Waya shook his head. "You're really dense sometimes." Leaning his back on the same handrail, he eyed his bleached banged captain. "Women, at the moment you stretch them enough and the pain of popping their cherry's gone, it doesn't matter how harsh you are, they will enjoy it to a certain degree. Technically, it takes a few times until the pain is gone and the vagina is stretched enough, but after you practice a few times, it's all about pleasure."

Hikaru snorted at that, "I already know those facts, Waya. You're forgetting I _am_ straight." He cocked an amused eyebrow at his friend, "I am pretty surprised you know all of that, though."  
"Why? I didn't mind having hetero sex with women in the past." He chuckled, "But that's not what I'm trying to say here."  
"Then what _are_ you trying to say here, Waya?"

He then sighed. "You tell me. When you think about someone shoving his dick up your ass, what do you do?"

"Cut his throat."

That earned him a smack on the head. "Okay, we'll forget about the fact you're a stupid ass. Think about it like that- when you crap."

Hikaru snorted at that, "Oh boy, you're all about being polite today, aren't you?"

"Your anus is being stretched and then its muscles draw it back to being narrow again, right?" he ignored Hikaru's words and continued. "So every time you enter the boy, you stretch him, and every time you pull out, it closes again."

"…god, Waya, if you won't get to the point anytime soon I am going to stretch _you_."

"With pleasure. Now," he made a small loop with his finger and thumb and with his other hand pressed two fingers to it. "This is before." He then moved his fingers through the loop and widened it. "And this is after. While you move inside of him, his insides extend with you. Whenever you pull slightly out, the now abandoned passage will close after you, until you do it a few times and make it keep slightly wide."

Hikaru blinked while watching Waya moving his two fingers in and out of the loop. "Ne," he grabbed a third finger and added to the other two inside of the hole Waya formed with his fingers, and then smirked. "Now that's more realistic."

Waya snorted and smacked him again. "Stop being cocky, brat!" he sighed and shook his head. He was impossible when he didn't want to listen, but if he won't tell him now, there was no chance he'd get the boy's need. "Now listen!.. This is how it goes- male and female has different bodies, therefore what gives a woman pleasure won't necessarily give a man the same thing."

"Obviously."  
"Exactly. Now, when the rubbing itself makes a woman feel good, male aren't going to cum by just that."

Hikaru cocked his eyebrow. "I did. When I fucked him, I did."

"That's you, what about him?"

"What about him?"  
Waya chuckled. "You're an idiot. Look, when you have sex with a guy, whether he's experienced or a virgin, you have somewhere to aim to."

"…god, I feel like I'm back to high school, where we've been given sex lessons."

"You've never been to high school." Waya commented and continued with his lecture. "So, deep inside his passage, there's a spot called prostate."

"You seriously got into this shit, huh?"

"Just fucking listen! Do you want him to come to you or not?"

"…fine, just hurry up, Uzumaki's been with him for too long now."

"Thank you for shutting up!" he huffed impatiently. God, talking to him while all he's thinking about is making sure his fucktoy's only his was impossible. Better do this quickly. "The prostate is a spot that you have to find by yourself, cause it's never on the same place. It changes with each male's body. But it's always at the end of the passage, which means you have to thrust as hard as possible."  
"I already do that," Hikaru huffed. "But he never seems to enjoy it."

Waya rolled his eyes, "Of course he doesn't! Do you even aim to find that spot?"  
"No. Didn't even know it exist until now." Hikaru sighed, "You gay bitches are too complicated."

"You're on your way, bud." Waya crossed his arms. "Anyways, you better stretch him first or use some lubricant before you fuck him senseless, as you like to declare all the time." He chuckled. "You probably wouldn't, since after all, all you think about is your own pleasure."

"Is there any other kind of pleasure?" Hikaru shrugged it off.

Waya glanced at him with a serious expression, "The idea and the fact you gave pleasure to the same person that gives it to you."

…

When Akira felt a hand pressing against his lips he gasped, his palms immediately pressing to the man's hands in order to pull them off while his head snapped to the side. Taking a few seconds to distinguish what was blocking his view he found himself facing a bush of blond hair.

That somewhat helped to calm him down. "Y-Yamato-san?"  
"Ahh, so you already know deckboy?" a cheerful voice was heard, and Akira stiffened when he did not recognize the one possessing it. "No need to get all offensive. Promise not to scream and I will let you go."

Akira's mind was drowning with random questions, such as this man's identity and if it was safe to do as he says. Slowly, his hands released the man's limbs and he nodded once. It was best not to get himself in trouble. He already knew what the men on this ship were capable of. Why put himself in more danger than he already was in?

"Good boy." The man sounded satisfied and the next moment Akira's mouth was released. The first thing he did was take a few steps forward, and then turned around to face the man. "Don't look so petrified, I won't do anything." He snorted. "Captain would take my dick off if I touch you behind his back."

Akira immediately frowned. Another guy that uses filthy words? Figures, he's just another one of his pirates. "What business do you have with me, sir?"

The guy cocked his eyebrow. "Whoa, you're getting Captain's look there." He then smirked, apparently amused with Akira's displeasure. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I am the hot guy up at the observation post. You are?"  
It didn't matter how much Akira mistrusted him, he still was well-mannered, and when a person introduced himself to him, he had to reply the same way. "Touya Akira, a… very nice meeting you." How could he possibly lie like this?

At that the blond called Naruto laughed. "Oh boy, you really are a female."

At that Akira's eyes went wide. "I beg your pardon?" Was that man just calling him a woman? What on earth was it with those people! Each and every one of them saying he is feminine! So he was feminine, so what?! It's not like he's breaking the law! Nor was it his fault.

"Well, this hair, these eyes, your face and body." The blond's eyes wandered down Akira's torso and stopped at his chest. "…though you have no breasts, but that's probably the reason Captain assumed you were flat." He snorted at that thought, as if something about it amused him. "Captain _hates_ flat girls. It's a wonder he took you. Well, no, actually it's not." He chuckled as he eyed Akira from top to bottom once more. "You really are a beauty." He grinned smugly. "No wonder you caught my eye."

So this was the man that spotted him on the ship? The captain called him Naruto, indeed… when he found out Akira was actually a male, and kept on saying he'd kill the blond… so this was the man that made his life a living hell? "Please leave this room, sir."

The blond blinked at that, "Eh?" Akira crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a hard look. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden, kid?"

"You are the one that got me into this mess, or are you not?"

"Well, yeah." He beamed as if Akira just complimented him on it. "I saw you, found you sexy and told my captain!" the look he got from Akira was all but impressed.

"Please get out of here." He said quietly.

That only made the blond blink in confused again. "You're completely bipolar."

"I am not allowed to stay in the same room with a man whom is not the captain."

"Are you that tamed now?" he huffed, seemingly aggravated with the fact he was not very welcome. "Well, just so you'd know, I have Captain's permission to be here with you."

Akira's eyes turned impossibly wide at that. His arms slowly uncrossing, "T-the Captain… allowed you to be here?"

"Of course. Do I look like a madman? I won't ever do something that would make Captain angry with me. I like the current position of my head, thank you."

Akira clutched his fists, his anger rising with every passing second. Was that man sent here to take him as well? Didn't the captain say he's the only one allowed to touch him? Or did he change his mind now? For heaven's sake, there was no way Akira would let this defilement occur again with another man!

"Oi, what's with the look?"

Apparently, Akira did not notice he was glaring, but it only helped the gravity of his statement slid smoother. "Get out of here."

"What the fuck?" the blond immediately frowned. "What did I do now?"  
"If your captain thinks he can rape me and then call the guys to _share_ then he's VERY wrong!"

"…you're insane."

"Get out of here!" Akira looked around and grabbed a shoe, lifting it over his head threateningly. "Get out of here now before I lose my patience." No one, _no one_, would ever turn him into a male whore. NO ONE, and that includes that _horrible_ captain.

The man called Naruto stared at the shoe Akira was holding and snorted. "No wonder Captain's so sick of you." He took a few steps closer to him as Akira stepped backwards,

"Don't come any closer..!" he said, clutching the shoe in his hand. "Stay back!" the blond only snickered when Akira bumped his legs back against the bed and stumbled, yelping.

Leaning over him to grab the shoe, the blond gaped as Akira started hitting him with his fists.

"Get off of me, you beast!" he yelled and started attacking the man's face with his fingernails. Naruto groaned as his cheek got bruised and cut by the clawing attack and managed to pin Akira's wrists over his head.

Holding his breath, Akira stared up at him dreadfully and tried throwing him off by arching his back. "I am not trying to hurt you, you _idiot_! Stop that, HEY!"

At that instant, the door flung open and the auburn haired male stepped into the room, his expression grave and his voice restrained as he barked, "UZUMAKI!"

The blond immediately let go of Akira, pulling away from him and turning back to look at the first mate. "Waya, okay, I know how this looks like, I SWEAR-!"

The man called Waya scowled. "If you're aware of that, then you better know you're in big trouble, asshole." He huffed and shoved the door wide open, "Get back to your position before I kick your stupid ass and tell Captain you've been messing with his toy."

Akira sat up and clenched his teeth as he heard the man referring him as a toy. So it wasn't just the captain, then?

"I swear I didn't do anything, I just wanted to talk and he freaked out!"

"Yeah, talking on the bed, tell me about it later, now scat."

The blond said nothing and only obeyed the first mate's order, leaving the room as quick as possible and sending Akira a puffed cheeks look. The other guy, on the other hand, closed the door behind him and stepped into the room, a thing which only made Akira more nervous. That blond guy was looking kind of a softy, but this one… he just freaked Akira out.

Besides of looking strong, he also looked mad, and that meant trouble. "…are you another man he sent?" Akira asked with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Another man?" the auburn haired man cocked his eyebrow.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He didn't want this. He didn't want anyone to touch him, and letting that man touch him was already a sacrifice… but letting other people have him, too? That was unacceptable. "Your captain already got what he wanted; I don't hit him when he violates me. I don't cry, nor do I try to stop him."

"Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because I don't want to be humiliated by more people!" he stated helplessly.

Blinking a few times, the man's scowl deepened. "And what made you think I am going to, as you stated so nicely, rape you?"

Akira gaped just slightly, then mildly cocked his head to the side. "You're not?" he let out weakly. Was this man serious? He wasn't here to do anything to him?

"Of course not, I will never touch Captain's property."

"I am not his property."

"That's insignificant," he waved it off. "Whether I call you Captain's property or just his fucktoy, it's all the same. You belong to him, I will never betray my friend."

Akira nodded slowly. "…so even within a group such as yours there's loyalty?" he asked in a quiet, pensive voice.

"Of course there is." The man frowned. "Or did you think I just save that dick's butt because I like getting into fights?" he then chuckled. "Well, actually I do like fighting, but it has nothing to do with protecting my captain and friend."

"Then why are you here? There must be a reason."

"Of course there is." As Akira looked at him questioningly, he continued. "Captain asked me to make sure you were not doing anything suspicious."

Akira stood up immediately. "What could I possibly do in a room that is usually locked!"

"Oi oi, take it easy, brat." The man warned. "I am not your owner, I won't take your little tantrums lightly as that ass does." Akira stayed in his spot when the first mate took a couple of steps closer. "I'm gonna give you an advice. But first, your name."

Akira stared into the intimidating man's bright golden eyes. "Touya Akira."

The man only nodded at that, "Touya, then. I am Waya, so stop calling me sir. It disgusts me."

"Yes, sir… Waya."

"You might be used to a special treatment, as a Touya." He chuckled at the confused look he got. "Yeah, I know that name. Elite, no? You're pretty famous in Japan."

"You're Japanese?"

"Yeah, you can say so." He then continued, "Captain probably doesn't. He gives a fuck about aristocracy and titles, unluckily for you."

"Then what is the advice you wanted to tell me, si…Waya-san?"

"Don't play with him." He said firmly. "I don't know what kind of class of treatment you get after you blowup, but don't expect a man like him to be your punch bag."

"Then what do you expect me to do, sir?" he asked vigorously. "To let him humiliate me again? I am not attracted to men, Waya-san, I cannot stand his touch, nor do I like him as a person. That man enjoys seeing me cry and beg. I am not used to this kind of… behavior!"

Sighing, Waya crossed his arms over his chest. "I see your point, but I can do nothing about it. You can't act like a spoiled brat, princess Touya."

"Don't call me that."

"Captain will eventually get sick of you, so hang on until then. He would probably let you go, and I will try convincing him about it." He knitted his eyebrows in thought. "Can't you just enjoy it?"

"Impossible."

"Hm." He hummed for a moment and then sighed, "Look, Touya, I am not in your favor about this. That butthead's my friend, so I will always be on his side. But I understand your side as well."

"…should I thank you?" It was not an arrogant question, but a very sincere one. He didn't know whether he should offend or resign this battle. "I mean…" at the moment they both heard footsteps coming closer, Waya cut him off.

"Pride is necessary, Touya." he stated and let his arms loose. "But arrogance will get you killed. Keep that in mind."

As the door opened before Akira could reply and the captain stepped inside, Waya turned around with a smirk. "Scared I conquered your little lover?"

The bleached banged man snorted. "Of course, Waya, as if I will ever suspect you." His gaze turned to Akira, and the boy stiffened. "Did you miss me, brat?"

"I must say I didn't." he replied indignantly.

Waya just shrugged, "I will leave you two alone. Butthead, I need to talk to you when you're done." He threw a last glance at Akira and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, "Think of what I told you."

Akira watched him leave, and his eyes stayed fixed on the door as it closed behind the man's back. "Oi, look at me, brat!"

When Akira's head snapped back towards the man, he found himself staring right at the broad, silk covered chest, a few inches from his nose. Tilting his head up, he looked defiantly into the two green orbs that glowed with impatience and irritation.

"What is it, sir?"

…

Hikaru did not like the fact there were secrets between his wench and his friend; he needed to know what were they talking about, but walking after Waya and asking him was too easy. He wanted the boy to answer him, at all costs. He had to tame him soon, or else he'd throw him off the ship.

"What did Waya tell you?" he _demanded_ to know.

"Nothing that would interest you." The boy huffed in reply and turned his back at him to start and walk towards the bed. Was the brat getting cocky now? "What is it that you want now, sir? To quench your lust again?"

Hikaru's gaze darkened. "What if I do?"

"Very well." He turned back to him as he reached the side of the bed, and only then Hikaru saw the subdued rage in his eyes. But what the hell _was_ it with this boy!? Was he getting pissed by just seeing him there?! Stupid brat. Hikaru won't have patience to deal with him for long.

"What now?" he asked with a scowl. "Wanna tell me what fucking annoyed you this time or are you PMSing again? Hm?"

The displeasure was now even more obvious on the furious boy's face, and Hikaru wanted to grunt. What the fuck? "Why did you bring that guy in earlier? Didn't you say you don't want anyone to get in or out but Yamato-san?"

Hikaru frowned at that. So he already made friends with the deck boy? "What, I thought you liked Waya, with the whole 'secret conversation' you had with him." He slowly started to step towards him, very unpleased by that thought, but he trusted Waya with his life. He would never do anything to hurt him. "Or are you _that_ snotty to dislike company of people such as my crew?"

"I am not referring Waya-san's visit, I am talking about Uzumaki-san!"

Hikaru blinked at that. "Uzumaki… Naruto?" What did the brat do to him? And why was he referring him as 'san', for fuck's sake, how could _anyone_ refer that ass like that. "What, you want to tell me he was rough?" he joked, only then noticing the boy's fist clutching.

At the first moment, it was only that; watching the boy's rage surfacing and darkening his expression, and at the next, he was staring blankly at him as the boy was inches from his body, and his cheek was stinging from the latter's slap. _Did that seriously happen just now_?

Gritting his teeth, Hikaru glared back at the teen in front of him. "What the HELL was that for!"

"How _dare_ you!"

"That's what I'm fucking asking, bitch!" he hissed, grabbing the boy's wrist as he tried to wreak a second blow and pressed him to the wall with his other hand on his shoulder. "What the FUCK is the matter with you!"

"I will NOT be your crew's whore!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" was this kid insane? Did _he_ make him go insane with all of those thrusts the last few days?

"I am talking about you!" the boy yelled. "You and your unbearable arrogance! I might endure your touch, but that is only because you scare me with your constant threats regarding Yagami-san's life!"

"What IS your point, bitch?"

He glared lividly. "I will not let you _share_ me with other people!" he spat the words. "I will not be other people's vessel as well as yours!"

Hikaru glared back with just as much fury. "What, for fuck's sake, made you think I am going to share you with my crew, you little imp!"

"Your own words! Your man's actions!" he started trying to release his hand, but that was quite an impossible job since Hikaru was much, _much_ stronger, and equally irritated. "Why else would you let anyone enter this room when you made it clear at the very beginning they're not allowed to!"

"Because I trust those fuckers!" he then groaned. "Why the hell do I have to explain myself to YOU?! You're only here to please me, and you barely even do _that_!"

"Then let me go!" he clutched his fist again. "Let me go and find yourself another person to please you, because I surely won't ever do that."

"No."

"Why not!" he exclaimed, and the tint of helplessness in his voice made Hikaru frown.

"Because I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you." He growled.

The boy only blinked at the admission. "…what?" he let out weakly.

Catching himself, Hikaru knitted his eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong, brat. I don't give a fuck about emotional crap, so don't even dare to think I fell for such a brain fucking bitch like you."

"Then what is it, _sir_?" he asked venomously.

Hikaru moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue while thinking of a right way to phrase what he wanted to say. "Your body, I like it." He stated simply. Well, it _was_ the truth. "And your skin is much smoother than any girl I ever had. Simply put, your body is perfect in my eyes. Whether it's your face or the rest of your figure. I like everything about it besides your stupid character and snappish mouth." Hikaru huffed, looking into the irritated boy's eyes. "I won't accept anyone seeing you naked except me for as long as I want you. My crew is already aware of that, and they won't touch you, since they know what the punishment of laying a hand on my property is, but if someone, _anyone_, tries something funny they'll be sure to pay."

When all he got for that was a glare, Hikaru cocked his eyebrow. Not feeling so meek anymore, huh? "Then I will make sure the first guy entering here will see me ever more naked than you ever had." He hissed, and his words only made Hikaru glare back. Did this guy not fear for his life anymore?! What's with the suicidal behavior! "You know, princess," he started as his hand slowly stroke down the boy's soft skin, his hand moving from his cheek to his neck and his fingers slowly wrapped themselves around it. He felt him flinch. "I don't think you get your own words regarding the matter." He hummed dangerously low. "Or maybe you do?"

But he ignored Hikaru's words again, "And the one to have the pleasure to be the first would be your first mate." He hissed angrily.

At that, Hikaru squeezed hard the boy's neck, gritting his teeth at his cheeky behavior. "Stay away from Waya." He hissed menacingly, pressing the boy harsher to the wall. "Waya's not a stupid bitch like you, he wouldn't fall for a trap like that and become your little puppet."

"A man doesn't have to be stupid to be attracted to me, though in your case it shows just the opposite."

Snarling, Hikaru slapped the boy who yelped, and felt immense satisfaction washing through him after not doing that for a few days now. "I will teach you a little lesson, princess." He hissed, watching the boy's cheek turning slightly red while he turned his head back to face him defiantly. "I informed you from the first day I brought you here I will not tolerate your attitude. I am not your servant, I will not take your orders nor am I going to bear with your stupid games!"

"Then kill me already and get over with it." He gritted through clenched teeth.

Hikaru chuckled dangerously, then let go of his neck. "No, I have a better idea." He grinned predatorily, pulling him away from the wall. "What best way to hurt you then shattering your pride?" He will humiliate the boy more than he could stand, and for once make him bind that sharp tongue of his.

"Wa- wait!" Oh, was he faltering now? Too bad. He shoved him back on the bed and made him lay sprawled on it, smirking ravingly as he saw in the boy's eyes he already knew what was coming.

"I will make you wish you were dead tonight, baby." He whispered so softly it scared even himself.

That night, Hikaru was extremely harsh, letting himself pour all of his anger and frustration into the boy. And the latter? He experienced a new level of pain.

The next day, Hikaru changed his blood-stained sheets.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, again. **Wow, that was quite long. Quite, I say? It's was impossibly long! I think I just passed every brainfucking writer on this web.. haha  
Well, what can I say, I hope you liked this chapter, and read all of it. I can't believe I did! and I really am sorry for delaying..  
Exams and birthday, so June's kind of a busy month. Yah, I am legal and graduated! Long live my new computer!  
I will try my hardest to type next chapter as quickly as possible! Just tell me what you think about this one cause I have such low confidence about my writing skills. 

**Yours, Raven.**


	6. Progression

**A/N: Oh wow. It's been… three months already? That much?.. Damn.  
This chapter was ready… two months ago. But I am a lazy bitch, I wasn't in the mood to update… boohoo, slap me. (..:C my friend already have. –RPs-) Sigh. I dunno what to say about this chapter except that, it is long. Not "OMG die bitch I'm not gonna read it!" long.. but long enough.**

**Hm.. I'm done with ranting. I started working, so I barely have time to write… but I will update, promise! I will try doing it once a month. I feel bad enough for making you wait all these months. Meh…**

To a completely different subject- I got a few reviews that made me smile. Yeah, you dude, with the "It ate my veview!".  
First of all, you brought up some interesting points. Yeah, I noticed I used showers and boxers, but that's only because the timeline is not specific. I didn't put them in the Middle-Ages, or the Renaissance. I just put them in a parallel universe, where things are mostly like in our days, and things that aren't are being explained on the fic itself. There is mostly everything, except Televisions or cell phones or computers. That is… like the mid-nineties.

About Akira… I knooow, isn't he a wuss? XD he's such a Tsundere! (my friend keeps saying he's the ultimate uke.. but he's so awesome as seme as well! Ahh.. I am babbling.) Um, technically you answered your own questions. Since It's an AU, the circumstances change and so do their traits.  
Akira is going to stay somewhat his usual self, but I don't think he's going to be obsessive-aggressive anytime soon, since I completely forgot what I planned to do on the next chapters.. (sue me x.x)  
Hikaru, on the other hand, is going to have both his and new traits. Since I didn't explain yet about his 'tude (I will, I am just looking for the right opportunity) and past, it seems to confuse lots of people (..I actually opened an email just for that XP;) But I'm gonna explain! I promise, so just wait.  
And here I go again.. –sigh- Well, I will just publish this already and see what you have to say. :D I really appreciate your reviews!  
Email me whenever you feel like it, or even add me to your msn. I don't bite x: my co-worker does though.

Have a nice holiday, all!

* * *

Yagami Taichi didn't close an eye all night long.

The haunting screams and yells of his master echoed within the walls and penetrated through his mind even a few hours after they died down. His heart clenched at the painful sound.

Five days, was it? Five days that he was locked in this place, without any food and water, without seeing the daylight. He already got used to the darkness, but he needed the fresh air. The mildewy air he had there only made him have nauseas and feel trapped, and he hoped Akira didn't live in the same conditions he did.

He didn't know what hour it was, since he had no windows; and until the deck boy did not arrive, he assumed it was still night. Supper was brought to him many hours ago, yet he didn't touch it. He refused to eat until he would know Akira was eating; until then, he preferred fasting. How could he ever eat while knowing his young master was being malnutritioned again?

He didn't get to see Yamato yet, but he hoped he'd be there soon; he needed to ask him about the boy, to know if he drank his pills, if he finally ate, and most importantly, ask him if he was okay.

Tonight's screams… were wrecking him. So loud and helpless after the two days of silence, and he knew, he _felt_, something just went wrong again. That man must have gone extra harsh on him, but there had to be a reason for the sudden change..! Did Akira talk back to him again?

The nescience and lack of knowledge were keeping him impatient and distressed, desperate for the morning to arrive and with him, the deck boy.

He just hoped it would happen soon, because he wasn't sure just how long he was going to be able and resist the urge to break the door down and run like a madman to look for his master.

…

Yamato was no longer peaceful. At the moment he woke up, he knew the day would completely suck, and if it won't be the pissed captain, it'd be the bitchy prisoner of his.

How the hell did his life turn out to be so damn complicated again?

Walking towards the kitchen after washing his face and brushing his teeth, Yamato faced the person he least wanted to see on that morning.

"Going somewhere, Goldilocks?"

That pest of a first mate, and _oh great_, he was in the mood for playing around. "What is it, Waya?" He asked evenly. It'd only be smarter if he won't ignore and mess around with him so early. The faster he tells him off, the faster he would go.

"Oh, edgy I see?" The first mate chuckled, an amused grin spreading on his lips. "Those red eyes and dark bags under them tell me you didn't sleep well tonight."

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing, really." He shrugged carelessly. "I assume you heard Princess' screams? It disrupted everyone's sleep, it seems." He then eyed Yamato for a long moment. "Going to snoop around captain's room and tell your beloved bushy friend?"

Yamato glared immediately. "I don't give a fuck about that guy, and I don't go 'snooping around', as you say, I just overhear things!" What did this man want from him so early in the morning?! "I have to bring Captain his food, is there something you want or can you fucking leave me alone?"

Waya only snickered at that. "I want too many things, lad." He grinned at him, making him frown. "But I have time. So no worries, I won't hump you… just yet."

Grunting, Yamato turned around and stepped towards the kitchen door. Whatever, _god_, was it impossible to get some peace and quiet in the mornings? Even if it _was_ he, wasn't there a rule that says molesting someone at nine A.M. is illegal? Jesus.

"Oh, by the way. You might want to bring some new sheets to Captain. He sure needs 'em." He added chuckling and walked away leisurely. Yamato blinked at that and turned around to look at his back. _What_?..

Getting smacked on the back of his head by the cook, Yamato woke up from his daydreaming. "Hn?"

"Stop blocking the way and take the tray to Captain's room before that man cuts both your and my heads off!" The cook hissed and put the tray of food on Yamato's outstretched arms. "Get going, lazy bum!" He shoved him out of the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

For fuck's sake, was there not even one person on this ship that respected him?!

"Great, not the captain nor the stupid fucker, but the COOK!" He wondered how human-scum meat would taste. No, not for him; for the sharks. Though he wondered what would happen if he'd kill the man and boil him inside a pot full of water and then serve it to all of the people he hated on this ship. And oh, there were _lots_.

When he was stepping next to the supply room he remembered Waya's words and frowned. Should he bring sheets, just in case he was right? After last night's screams… well, it might be the smartest, most practical thing to do. (And if he was wrong, he could always bring it back. He was supposed to return and bring the prisoner's food anyways.)

Getting inside and picking the best set he found, he stepped up to the upper deck and knocked on the captain's door three feeble times. He wasn't suicidal, damn it. The only two who were allowed to knock on it loudly were the first mate, and that blond dude he never really met, that was spending most of his time on the observation post.

Why were they the only ones allowed to do so? He had no idea, and he didn't plan to ask. He learned in the hard way not to _(ever) _ask any questions, and always keep his nose stuck in his own business. Or else… (The life without a nose could be very difficult, mind you.)

As he heard the captain's growled, "Come in." He hoped he was not disturbing anything, though he did assume they were done since the boy was not screaming anymore.

He quickly opened the door and entered, strolling towards the table and putting the tray down on it while placing the plates down. He tried not to listen to the conversation that was taking place in the room, but he couldn't not have heard.

"Get up. Breakfast is ready." The captain said in a cool voice, standing next to his closet and rummaging through his clothes.

"I am not hungry."

…Such a weak voice. He glanced back at the bed and gaped just slightly at the sight; the boy; the poor, pale boy was lying on the bed, his long, dark hair falling from the edge of the it as he was resting with his back to him and made it possible to see the red marks on his back. Did that man hit him..? God, was he seriously capable of hurting such a weak-looking guy? That was absolutely evil, even for a pirate.

There were bite marks on his neck and his arm, the visible one at least, and one of them had some dry blood around it, a short trail of the blood that trickled from it remained coagulated while some of it was smeared on his pale skin and the white sheets.

First mate sure knew what he was talking about… 

"I don't remember asking you to eat, I _demand_ you to do so." The captain responded after finding a pair of jeans and a black, buttoned shirt. "Or do you want last night's events to reoccur?"

Yamato _saw_ the boy stiffen and knitted his eyebrows. "Do as you wish, sir." Was his only reply, and Yamato stared with wide eyes at him. _Was he fucking insane?!_

"Be sure I will, but I don't think staining my sheets with your blood on a regular basis would be so clever of me. Especially when we're in the middle of the sea and…" he smirked at that, "Some stains are irremovable."

Tightening his jaw, the boy said nothing at that, and Yamato clutched his fist. _This man… is terrible._ Touya was now suffering the same treatment he used to bear with, only with the same man all the time. Was that the reason he was so sympathizing with him?

"I wonder, what are you still doing here, even after you're done with serving the food?" He heard the captain's voice, so sudden and calm it made him jump.

"I," He was caught off guard, the glimpse of a golden necklace that rested on the captain's chest caught his attention for a mere second and made him almost forget his reason for staying, which he didn't really have. "First Mate told me you need fresh sheets, and, um…" He glanced back at Touya and felt himself frowning. "Should I go and return later?"

"No." The captain glanced at the reflection of the room in the mirror attached to the inner side of the closet, closed the wooden doors and hung his clean clothes on his shoulder. "Do it now. But first, we must make Princess get off the bed." He paced to it and bent slightly, when the boy's head immediately snapped back at him,

"Don't you dare touching me with your filthy hands!"

Yamato could've heard the wheels in his head screech. _What the hell is this boy doing!_

"Say that again?" His captain's smile only made his blood chill, and he knew he HAD to butt in.

"Um, sorry to interfere but, did you drink your pills yesterday?" He asked the glaring boy. It only made both heads turn to look at him, the captain's with a blank look and the boy's with confusion.

"Yes, I did…" He said in a soft, astonished voice. He seemed to be surprised, and was probably wondering what was the reason that had made him ask that, but, well, telling him he wanted to stop the upcoming quarrel and inform his condition to that man downstairs in front of the captain… well, that was also suicidal.

But could he really stop them from fighting, now or at any other time?

…

"And he's going to do so today, as well, so if you'll forgive us," Hikaru snorted, _as if he really cared_, and grabbed the boy by the arm. "Get going, deckboy, I don't have all day."

He quickly picked his captive up, wrapped with the bloodstained bedspread and ignored the loud gasp of pain he received from him; the fact that he was now clinging to his neck with all his might made him absolutely smug. Highly amused, Hikaru stepped towards the deck boy and passed next to him, dropping his clothes on the table next to the food while making sure the boy was held safely in his arms.

"Put me down."

Was the hissed demand Hikaru heard as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind, but that only made him chuckle. "You know, I would've, really, but if you didn't notice, these are your arms that wrap around my neck."

While lowering the lid on the toilet sit, he felt the boy holding his breath as his thin, bruised arms slowly released his neck, "I didn't want to fall." Was the weak reasoning and Hikaru was positively sure the boy was blushing.

"Well you aren't gonna fall now, you know." He stated amused, lowering the boy down to sit on the toilets closed lid, looking down at him with estimating eyes.

Last night he went extremely harsh on the boy, but other than being overly snappish and physically bruised, there seemed to be no other changes. Yeah, at that peculiar moment he cried, probably from both pain and humiliation, but he expected today to be… filled with hits and curses. Or at least some long periods of time of not-so-awkward silence.

But no, the boy was relatively calm when he did not touch him. Yes, he was still treating him with the same odiousness, and yes, he was still unwilling to listen or look at him; but all in all he wasn't telling him off in the frequency he expected him to, after what he's done.

He has made an umpteen of girls bleed in the past, but he's never done it with a man. He knew with certainty that if anyone would've ever done to him the same thing he did to the boy, he'd kill that person in an instant. Making a guy bleed was the most humiliating thing one could undergo, and he aimed to humiliate the guy, but _why_, for heaven's sake, was he so calm?

"Why are you staring at me, sir?"

As Hikaru heard that he was pulled out of his reverie and blinked, focusing his look on the boy in question. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to take that bloody mantel off."

Clenching his teeth, the boy stood slowly up. "Would you _please_ stop using foul words when you're with me?" He didn't snap at him. That was quite new. He watched the beautiful boy peeling the blanket from his skin and knit his eyebrows slightly.

"I didn't use any foul words this time." He huffed annoyed. Why was he letting him tell him what to do, damn it? _He _was the captain on this ship, not the spoiled brat.

"Here." He said as he was fully naked, trying to hide his body and the flush on his cheek with his hair. "Give it to Yamato-san, we should not keep him waiting for too long."

Hikaru stared at the pale, lithe body for a few moments and then sighed, "Sure, whatever kid." He huffed and opened the bathroom door and looked around in search of the deck boy. "Oi?" When he spotted him, he was changing the sheets to his bed. "There. Close the door when you get out." He threw the bloody covers at his direction and closed the door again, making sure the blond won't be able to see his beautiful captive's body.

"Well?" The boy frowned, "Aren't you going to leave?"

Hikaru cocked his eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" So he wasn't going to let him in easily. "It's my bathroom."

"Then should I be the one to leave?" he asked as he stepped slowly towards the door, making Hikaru's hand shoot and grab his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Hikaru hissed, yanking the boy towards him. "Cocky bastard, you're going nowhere, especially not now when deck boy's outside."

"Then what do you expect me to do, stay here and let you stare at my body as if it was a chunk of meat?" He exclaimed and pulled his arm out of Hikaru's grip, making his teeth clench.

"Did last night not teach you a lesson?" He hissed dangerously low.

"…the only lesson it taught me was to stay as far as possible away from you." A frown marred his forehead and he turned his back at Hikaru, opening the taps while ignoring the captain completely.

"I can teach you the same lesson again." He growled and clutched his fists. "Don't make me hurt you _further_, because I can assure you I enjoy it much more than you do."

The fact he didn't say a word at that only made Hikaru more furious. What was this guy thinking, that he could come and bitch at him only cause he made him bleed?! So fucking what, he was his now, he didn't need permission to fuck him!

"Does that mean you won't consider my offer?"

"I never had the intention of doing so, sir." He answered blandly and stepped under the water, his long hair starting to absorb the water and stick to his back, ending in the middle of his butt.

"I see." Hikaru chuckled. "Well, too bad for you." He said amused, starting to pull his boxers off, "Because I still plan to have you, whether you like it or not."

Stretching his arm forwards, the boy started washing the dried blood from his body and huffed, "I didn't have a doubt you would."

Hikaru dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped behind the boy, pressing to his back and wrapping his arms around his thin waist. "Then you won't mind if I do this?" He hummed and sagged his head to the pale neck, pressing his lips to the wet skin while ignoring the way the boy's whole body stiffened.

"G-get away from me." He whispered, shivering as Hikaru's hands caressed up and down his stomach, making him bite his lip.

Hikaru smirked as he saw the effect of his touch on the boy. "Do you like it when I touch you, kid?" He purred into his ear, tracing his tongue over the soft skin of his lobe and chuckled softly as all he received from the fragile boy as a whimper. "Goosebumps, baby?" He purred and slid his fingers up the boy's chest, pressing two of his fingers over his lips. "Suck."

Gasping, the boy pulled back and pressed against his chest, "Keep your dirty hands away from me!" He demanded, as if just now waking up from a reverie.

Hikaru's grin only widened at that and he shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth. "Shut up and suck or I'll make it hurt even more." He whispered, clenching his teeth over his earlobe and suck slowly.

Whimpering again as Hikaru moved his fingers in and out of his mouth, the boy yanked back again as he tried to force Hikaru's fingers out, shoving them with his tongue without noticing he was doing exactly what Hikaru wanted him to.

"Keep going, baby…" He whispered and huffed on his ear. "I will make you enjoy this time." He promised, bucking his hips slowly against the boy's bare butt.

…

NO!

No, no, no! What in heaven's sake was happening to him?! Was he faltering?! Was he honestly going to give in to that horrible man's touch? That was preposterous! Why would he ever like the touch of a man that raped him..!

"Nggg!" He tried screaming, but it only emerged as a muffled mumbling. Shaking his head forcefully, Akira tried the last resort; he dug his teeth into the captain's fingers and yanked away from the wide, muscular body as he drew a groan from him. Panting at his desperate attempt, Akira turned around and pressed against the wall, looking at the man with wary eyes. "S-stop assaulting me… I am not-- I won't be humiliated by you again!"

The man cursed glibly and glared daggers at him, raising his hand to the air, the action alone making Akira flinch and close his eyes forcefully. All those slaps he got from the man in the past few days made him expect it randomly and frequently. He couldn't have expected anything less than that from the man.

As a few moments passed and confusion took over the fear as he still didn't feel the stinging sensation of the man's hand over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing the man had his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze boring down at him.

"What, did you actually expect me to slap you?" He asked mockingly.

Akira's jaw clenched, his pride wounded at the man's words. Was he doing this on purpose? Was that going to be another way to humiliate him?.. How was he supposed to let it slip without any retort?

"I assume you weren't planning to do that, sir?" He bit out, clutching his fist and pulling it close to his body. Why? Why was this man insisting on playing these games? To show he had the upper hand? To show he was stronger? Akira already knew all of that.

He only got a smirk in return, and immediately after the man stepped under the water and tilted his head up, letting the stream of water play with his blond bangs, his black beard looking even darker, if possible, as it got soaked with water. Akira looked away with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back at the man.

"You know… that angle is rather dangerous for you."

Stiffening, Akira took a few steps away, making sure he was out of the man's reach and stared at the sink.

Millions and millions of thoughts crossed his mind as he listened to the captain hum a soft tune, his voice merging with the sound of the pouring water, and Akira hoped the man would finish soon.

His hair was dripping, sticking to his back, nape and shoulders; making it impossible for him to get used to the temperature of the bathroom after getting out from under the hot water. He slowly started to feel his body temperature decrease.

This… all of this, _none of this_-- it just wasn't worth is. Being with the man, bearing his presence and touch and words. It was all so new to the boy, he didn't know how to deal. Never in his life did anyone speak to him the way the captain does. To him, _of_ him. He used to live in such a calm environment, surrounded by only a few individuals such as his wardens. Never did he have the reason nor the right to cuss, and hearing it had only randomly occurred when his second warden was in a foul state of mind (which did not happen that randomly, but why being petty?).

He missed his guardians. Taichi as well as the one he'd left behind. _Left behind_… that notion made him feel bad enough; he didn't _leave_ the man behind. He had no choice. His grouchy warden declined his offer to join, and as much as he was disappointed from his answer, Akira respected his will. He couldn't stop from wondering, though, what was the man doing now. Were they aware of the fact his ship was attacked? Do they know he's been kidnapped, or do they believe he drowned?

Shivering again, this time at the thought, Akira crossed his arms over his chest, his hands grabbing his upper arms. If they believed he was dead, then… then he really had no one anymore. His parents would probably mourn over his death, and after a while they will forget, the only memory of him would be his failure in giving them an heir, thus ending the family dynasty.

Taichi would be the only person to remember him, to know that he was still alive, and to love him unconditionally. But what if the captain got mad at him for disobeying again? Would he kill Taichi? He couldn't let it happen, since his warden was all that Akira had left.

What will be of him if he ever lost him? Living in this ship was hard enough for the few days he spent here; whether he was… raped, by that man, or just sleeping by his side, it took Akira all of his strength and will power not to flee out of his room and try finding his guardian himself.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. No; he couldn't do such a thing, that would only make the man even more aggravated and violent, and Akira wasn't willing Taichi to pay the price.

But waiting patiently won't do, either. What should he do?

Stiffening as he felt a muscular arm wrapping around his waist, Akira was pulled back towards the man and gasped as he felt the hot water hitting his head, yanking back and pressing against the man's chest to get away from the stream.

He only heard him chuckle softly before muttering against the shell of his ear, "Why shiver there alone when you can shiver here with me, little kitten?"

* * *

Touya Kouyo shut himself inside his office, his usually calm features now severe; his eyes dull with dark rings around them, small wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

Sitting in a seiza posture on his small puffy beige cushion, the man did nothing but stare at the cup of hot tea on the table, dismissing the maid that had brought it into the room a few moments earlier.

Things didn't go well for the silver-haired man, as he found out today in the morning. He didn't even expect it, having his breakfast interrupted and being given such news. As soon as he heard the man's raspy notice, what he _did_ manage to stuff his mouth with didn't go down; on the contrary, it immediately started ascending back up his oesophagus, and he felt the need to vomit stinging his throat. He couldn't digest anything, not what he ate before and not what he was chewing at the moment the man burst into his dining room. He pressed a napkin to his lips when the man hurled the news at him.

His son was kidnapped.

And since that moment, Touya Kouyo was at a loss; of words, of air, of any rational thought. His only son was abducted by who knows whom, probably being tortured while he sipped from his tea and went to other nobles' social assemblies with his wife.

His dear, fragile Akira. On the ship of some unknown pirate, all alone, without having anyone with him to protect him. Yes, he trusted Yagami to protect him with his life, but that only meant the man was already dead. Kouyo's heart clenched at the thought, as the boy he practically adopted in his early years of marriage made his way into his heart, and the idea of having him dead pained him more than he expected. But what tortured him most was the concept of his son, his own flesh and blood, dead by the man that kidnapped him.

Nothing compared to the burning twinge in his chest as he thought of his innocent, obedient son, blood staining his clothes. He was finding it hard to breathe, hard to swallow.

He couldn't have known, could he? For such a thing to happen, on the only occasion he let the boy out. He now regretted it, deadly. His decision was acutely wrong; letting his only son and heir spend time outside the mansion, where he could've gotten hurt, ill, or in this case, kidnapped.

What was he supposed to do? Putting aside the fact he did not have another successor, he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his dear boy again. And his wife? How was he supposed to tell his wife about this?

As he heard a soft knock on the door, Touya Kouyo looked up from his cup of tea (which already got cold, his mind automatically registered), and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Enter."

The wide door slowly opened, and a tall, raven-haired man stepped agilely into the room, closing the door behind him. Pacing into the room and closer to his boss, the man's eyes turned slightly bright again, as if he just woke up from a very deep dream, and examined the impeccable look of the man.

His shoulders-lengthed black hair tied back with a string, not even one hair out of place; his straight posture and the way his face gave nothing away reminded Kouyo of the perfect stoic expression only one more person, beside the young man in front of him possessed, and that person was his son.

"Did you want to see me, sir?" The raven-haired man asked, his deep, obsidian eyes boring into his silver-haired master's.

"Yes, Uchiha-kun. Please, have a seat." He said in a calm, even voice. He found it hard, telling the Uchiha what has occurred. The stoic boy was, indeed, indifferent, but he knew he had a weak spot in him for his son.

Waiting for him to sit on the cushion across from him, Kouyo pondered of the best way to tell his employee what he wanted, what was necessary, and what he wanted him to do.

"I apologize, sir, but before we continue, I must ask." The raven-haired male said, a repressed tinge of concern in his voice. He waited for his lord to give him permission before he continued, and when he got it, he did. "It's been three days since the _'Siren Lied'_ was supposed to harbor."

The elder man nodded once, "That is the reason I called you here, Uchiha-kun." The young male features tensed immediately, but he said nothing, only staring at the nobleman as he waited impatiently for him to continue. "Akira's ship has been attacked."

The Uchiha's elegant, dark eyebrows shot up at once, and a moment later he forced back him calm façade. "Are there any survivors?"

"We don't know yet." Kouyo said softly, after seeing the way his son's warden reacted and the way he tried to hide it.

"Milord, I know Yagami is quite a jester, but I can assure you that regarding Akira-kun's life, he will do more than he's capable of."

"And he did." Was the silent reply. "The captain of _'Siren Lied'_ said he fought both the captain and his subordinate."

After a long moment of thought, the man uttered, "Did he?"

"Lose, yes. Eventually, the pirate took Akira and Yagami-kun onto his ship, and the captain said he didn't seem quite keen to kill either. There may be a faint chance they're still alive."

"The faintest it may be, we must make sure--"

"This is why I called you, Uchiha-kun." Kouyo's eyes bore into the two obsidians that returned the gaze. "I want my son back home, if he's alive." Swallowing at his next thought, he continued. "And if he's dead… I want his body for proper burial. My son deserves a fitting requiem."

All the Uchiha did was nod once, and Kouyo saw something appear in his eyes for a mere second. Was it… grief?

"I shall leave as soon as a ship is ready."

Nodding, Touya Kouyo dismissed the young man and watched him get to his feet, bow and step towards the door. As he turned the doorknob and pulled it open, he called his name. "Taking into consideration that my son _is_ alive, it would be awfully hard to get him out of the pirate's hold. Will you risk your life in order to retrieve him?"

The young man turned to look at his lord, his eyes glowing with intensity, "Without giving it a second thought, milord."

After his departure, Touya Kouyo sat quietly in the same position, staring into his now cold cup of tea as he previously did, and mused over his conversation with the raven boy. He knew what would be his answer, but he wanted to hear it with his own ears. Yagami was there more time than the Uchiha, but he knew with certainty that even if the guy feigned indifference, he was more worried than he showed. It was obvious, his eyes gleamed with pain, just as his own did when he heard the news.

Whether his son and his warden were alive or dead, he knew the Uchiha would do everything and anything to make sure their retrieval was possible. Of that he was certain.

At the next knock he heard coming from the door, he raised his head again, only to face his wife's beautiful, concerned eyes. "The maid said you wanted to see me, dear."

"Yes, please take a sit, Akiko." Yes, he had to inform his oblivious wife of their son's abduction, and Touya Kouyo did not know how to tell her the news. After all, Akira _was_ her only son. Hopefully, he still was.

And so, he began the whole ordeal again.

* * *

Yamato locked the door behind him as he finally entered his idiotic prisoner's cell. As darkness and silence welcomed him, he felt his previous tension slowly dissipate, as his assumption from earlier was correct. This day _did_ suck. And he was ready to take some more of it as he stepped further into the room, stopping in front of the prisoner himself and putting down the tray of food.

As his eyes already got used to the darkness he noticed the man's movements, as seemingly he was sitting against the wall on the floor again. Yamato let out a deep heave as he saw the man's lips move, but didn't let him time to utter a word.

"Captain's forcing your dear '_Akira-sama' _to eat, so shut the fuck up." He said sharply, his voice filled with mockery at the way the idiot called Touya.

"He eats?" The way he straightened and his eyes lit in a mere second made Yamato blink and run a hand through his blond locks. This man… is completely in love with the boy. There is no doubting it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yamato answered dully. "Captain got pissed he couldn't fuck him since he was so weak, so he's forcing him to eat. He'll surely take his pills, as well."

The man clenched his teeth as Yamato commented about the sex, making him clutch his fist. Watching him, the blond narrowed his eyes. Was the man going to refuse eating again? Or was he going to start yammering about the boy's necessity to eat?

He slightly gaped as what he received from him was a small smile, gulping as it was the first time in the last six days he'd seen him with such expression. "No, I shouldn't take it as that." He muttered as if to himself. "As long as Akira-sama is eating well… I am satisfied."

Yamato stared at the handsome man's features, barely visible in the dark, and clutched his fist as his immediate instinct was to leave. "Will you eat now?"

The man grunted and pressed a hand to his stomach, "Yes, please. I am so hungry I can eat you all up." He chuckled as his stomach growled in verification. "I guess it's obvious now."

Yamato glared as he felt himself flushing. _Eating him all up_? What the hell was this man _thinking_?! "Then just eat, you stupid fucker. I don't have all day." He huffed impatiently and shoved the tray further closer to him. "And do it fast."

And he did. For the first time _ever_ Yamato finally saw the man eat. And it gave him immense satisfaction. Seeing people eat always did, in case he was not hungry that is. But right now he wasn't, since he took his time to munch on some bread before coming to bring the man's food. He didn't think he'd eat, that being the reason he didn't rush himself, but all in all, he was glad he did. It's been day six, and he was starting to see the man's already rather thin figure lose even more weight. (Touya did, as well… but Touya was looking rather anorectic even before day one passed.)

"Damn, I missed eating." His prisoner's muffled voice sounded as he munched on a piece of cheese and bread.

Yamato cocked his eyebrow. "Then why didn't you eat when I asked you to before?" He asked impatiently, wondering why he was staying there even though he already brought the man's food.

"Because I wanted to make sure Akira-sama eats before eating myself." He grinned at Yamato, drinking from his water. "As long as he's healthy I am calm."

Yamato stared at him for a long moment then knitted his eyebrows. "Oi Yagami." He had, _had_ to wipe the smile off the man's face. It was just… unnatural. No, Yamato had to be honest with himself, and that wasn't the actual reason he wanted to make the man stop smiling.

It was just the _reason_ for his sudden cheerfulness.

"Hm?" The man looked up at him, confused as he was being called by his name.

"Captain made Touya bleed."

The way his eyes shot wide open at that, the way all of his muscles seemed to stiffen at the same time made Yamato inwardly smirk. _One-zero, dude._

"Made him bleed you say?" He let out weakly.

"Yeah." Yamato said dryly. "Biting marks, fingerprints. Sex. He probably hit him, too." He watched as the man leaped up on his feet and glared at the door, then shrugged. "You can do nothing so why bother?"

"Let me out."

"Not gonna happen, dude."

"Let me out, I _must_ protect Akira-sama!"

"I said no." He stood up and stepped lazily towards the door, shoving his hands into his pockets. Well, he had no reason to stay now. The man would only bug him for the keys, or even try jumping him. Besides, he already got what he wanted, which was the man to be restless. "Make sure to eat. Touya explicitly asked me to make sure you do."

"Yamato!"

But he ignored his call. "I'll be back later with news. Oh, and make sure you finish everything, or I'll have to tell your dear boy, and he'd probably stop eating his own food." He pulled out his keys and shoved them into the lock, turning it and opening the door at once. "And you know what that would mean, don't you?" And yet, he won't let him return to his previous fasting state. "He'd get even more ill, and the captain would only make him bleed again for disobeying him."

"Wait, I have to help him!"

"Well, you can't." He walked out of the room and looked back inside, at the once again helpless man. "You will see him soon, though. If Touya cares about you enough, that is."

Yagami's body stiffened at that. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

Yamato chuckled, "Captain said that if your little master comes to him for sex he'd let him see you." He smirked and grabbed the handle. "Didn't work that well so far, but if you'll see him this day or another… you already know the reason why."

At that, he closed the door, locking it immediately and pulled away from it as he heard Yagami's second call of his name. He stared at the door for a few moments more before turning and leaving. Yeah, he did the right thing. Making the man desperate again… it was the smartest thing. He would know he can do nothing, and would know that if he'd refuse eating again it'd only make Touya to do the same, therefore he won't.

And the fact he smiled not long ago… yeah, Yamato will remember the smile, but he won't let it appear from the same reason again. So what if the stupid fuck was in love with his _oh_ _dear_ master? He already decided, upon being rejected. No one ever treated him with apathy, and he won't take it now, especially not from that _stupid _man. No, he won't accept rejection. He learned in the past that to get what he wanted, he had to give something first. And oh, he _will_. He will give everything he had to get what he wanted, and right now, he wanted the man's body… _and_ smile.

He never got such a genuine smile before. Especially not since the moment he got on this ship. Well, he _did_ get random smiles from Touya, but that was different. Touya was beautiful, but for some reason Yamato didn't find himself craving for the boy. On the other hand… he had this inexplicable fixation with the idiot, and since he had nothing to lose…

Why not?

…

Hikaru was sitting on his chair, his legs stretched before him and his arms crossed over his chest as he's been waiting for the boy to get out of the shower for the last five minutes.

Seriously, can't the boy spend one minute without him? He probably drowned or slipped. Sighing, Hikaru was about to get up on his feet and go back into the bathroom in order to make sure his toy didn't actually die when the boy himself opened the door and stepped slowly into the room.

He cocked his eyebrow, an amused smile tugging on the corner of his mouth as his cute prisoner was only wearing a towel, wrapped around his chest and legs just like a girl would do, and was busy currently drying his long hair with another, smaller towel.

"I was just about to come and fetch you." He said, eyeing the boy's lean body from his spot behind the table.

"I can walk just fine, sir." Was the sharp reply, and Hikaru scowled immediately. Again, damn it? He was starting to get really sick of the boy, and seriously, what was he thinking in keeping him there? He should pass him over to Waya, and then the boy would get his punishment. Waya wasn't one for gentle treatments.

"Give me ten minutes and that won't be so true." Hikaru growled, pissed at the attitude he was getting from the boy. Maybe it was because he made him like his touch back in the shower? At that he smirked.

"No thank you." He responded coolly, pulling the towel off his hair and hanging it half folded on the chair. "When is Yamato-san supposed to come?"

"At the moment we finish eating." He said calmly and stared into the boy's eyes, the two azure pools returning the gaze. "Sit down."

"I don't plan to sit down and eat naked, sir."

"What if I insist?" Hikaru knitted his eyebrows, not very amused at the boy's behavior anymore.

"You won't." Two cerulean eyes bore into Hikaru's olive-green ones. "You can't force me to eat naked, it's improper, and it would get me ill." He stated, removing his locks from his face as they kept forcing their way into his eyes. "I think I have enough worries in that matter." After a quick glance around, the boy turned back to look at the captain. "Where are my clothes?"

"Hm." Hikaru got up to his feet and strolled towards his closet, opening it and rubbing his beard as he seemed to consider something before stretching his hand out into it and drawing some garments from inside. "Deckboy took them." He said bored, stepping back towards the boy. "You don't expect I'd really let you wear the same clothes again and again?"

"I don't have any other clothes thanks to _you_, sir."

Hikaru chuckled. "Well, too bad."

"You can't possibly expect me to walk around naked!"

Standing in front of his beautiful captive, Hikaru shoved the clothes into his arms and smirked. "Do it quick."

The boy looked confused for a moment, "Eh?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Aren't you slow on the uptake." He let out impatiently. It was only then when the boy comprehended what the captain wanted him to do.

"No."

"Why not? They're rather comfy." He said, amusement evident on his face.

"Because they're yours." He hissed, glaring up at Hikaru and shoving the clothes back into his arms. "I won't wear it."

"Hm. Too bad, again." Hikaru said curtly. "It's either my clothes, or your bare royal butt." The smirk on his face apparently made the boy flush, and Hikaru assumed he _knew_ what he preferred.

"Turn around."

His eyebrow immediately cocked. "Excuse me?" He snorted at the look he received. "Why would that bother you? I've seen you naked for the last six days. I just got out of a shower with you, Jesus, stop being such an idiot."

"You seem to be tempted to touch me every time you see me naked, _Captain._" He hissed. "I can't and won't take the risk of making that happen again. I've been ravished by you for far too many times."

Snickering, Hikaru shoved his garments back into the boy's hands and turned around, wandering around the room with his back facing the boy. "I am not all about sex, you know. I actually have other interests in my life other than fucking you."

"Which are?" The boy asked disinterestedly, putting the folded clothes down on a chair and then started unwrapping the towel from around his waist.

Hikaru hummed in thought, finding the situation rather humorous as he left one of the closet's doors open and stared at the inner mirror in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest and watched smugly as the naked boy grabbed his boxers and glared at them loathingly. "Technically, money." He saw the boy roll his eyes and chuckled. "No, not the money itself. The treasure hunt. I enjoy searching for it."

"Like a little kid in a game of 'Hide and Seek'?"

"Yes, that's a way to put it as well." He smirked as the boy finally bent down, giving him full view of his pale, small butt and pulled his boxers up his thin legs. "I also like alcohol."

"I hate alcohol." The boy wrinkled his nose and stood straight, looking down at the way Hikaru's boxers were slightly bigger in the thighs, but nevertheless the strap held them still.

"Well, boohoo." Hikaru licked his lips when the teen looked over his shoulder and slid his hands over his butt to straighten some folds on the boxers. "I like women."

At that the boy stiffened, pressing two fingers to his lips as they curled up. "Oh, you like women, sir?" He said doubtingly, amusement clear in his voice. "I can _see_ that very well."

Hikaru frowned at that. "What's with the scornful tone, bitch?" He watched tentatively as the boy tugged on the material of his boxers, trying to make it longer than it really was, to hide more of his skin. Was he seriously mocking him?

"You can't really expect me to believe such a statement after all the things you've been doing to me for the past few days, do you, sir?" He asked, grabbing the shirt and pulled the sleeves up his arms, shoving his head out of the collar. Three open buttons at the rim of it exposed his collarbone and half of his pale chest, making Hikaru lick his lips once more. What for fuck's sake made the boy so damn delicious?

"For your information, I am not very thrilled either when I feel your cock pressed against my stomach while I fuck you." Hikaru smirked as he saw the bright, radioactive shade of red that decorated his captive's face.

"Stop saying these shameless things!" The boy exclaimed, taking a few moments to calm down and force the blush away. "Enough, I don't want to hear another single word! You don't even _know_ what being civil is!"

Hikaru let out a curt laugh, "Of course not. I was not educated the way you were, rich boy." He traced his thumb over his bottom lip and his beard as the boy turned to make him face his back yet again, too concentrated in buttoning the shirt to notice anything. "No, leave them open." He smirked as the boy's head shot up and he stared at him, wide sapphire eyes meeting his jade ones as he turned back and examined him from top to bottom; amusement written all over his face as his eyes roamed the long, pale legs, knowing a mere glace would make the boy turn edgy.

"Y..you were watching, all this time--" He stated weakly, and Hikaru's eyes shot up to look back at his face.

"I _am_ allowed to, you know." He then sighed. Why was he explaining everything to the kid? It was his fucking _right_. "I own you; therefore, I can do whatever I want with you."

"You can't own a person, _sir_."

"Hm. I doubt that." He chuckled and stepped closer to the boy, noting the way he clutched his hands forcefully, his heel inches from the floor as he was probably holding himself from taking a step backwards. "You _are_ my bitch, after all. You know what they say, 'A virgin's first, the owner'."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" The boy snarled, the look he received made Hikaru feel smug, for some unknown reason. "I am a guy, taking this kind of virginity..!" He took a step backwards, the same one he forced himself not to a moment before, and Hikaru's hand snapped ahead towards him and grabbed his arm.

"It's still mine." He pulled him against him, smirking at the wavering eyes staring back at him as his hand wondered up and down the small of his back and pressed the boy's body to his own. "All of you. Though," He added jokingly. "I would give my left arm to remove your tongue. Actually, I can still do it."

The boy yelped, pressing his hands to his mouth and staring wildly into Hikaru's eyes while trying to pull out of his hold, a thing that made the half-bleached captain let out a somewhat barky laughter.

"What's that? You scared?" He snorted, slowly letting his hands move lower down his back. "Do you want to keep having your tongue?" He watched him gulp and then nod slowly in affirmative, holding himself from laughing again. "Very well… show me that little tongue of yours so I will decide what to do." Another shake of his head, and Hikaru cackled. "I can pull it out with my hand, if you prefer, but I don't think you'd want my filthy fingers inside your mouth again, now would you?"

Biting his lip, the boy pulled his hands off and stared warily into he captain's eyes, slipping his tongue out to moisten his dry lips. Hikaru's eyes followed predatorily the movement of his tongue, waiting for it to stop its actions as he held back the will to bite the little pink leech. (Well, at least inversely, since he wanted to be the one to suck on it.)

When he made sure the boy won't trace his tongue over his lips anymore he leaned forwards and slid his tongue over the one he's been patiently waiting for, watching the way the already wide azure turned saucer-sized and chuckled at the way the pink thing withdrew back into the boy's mouth. "I think you can keep it for now, kid." He decided, amused. He let one hand unwrap from his waist and pressed his finger to his beauty's nose. "You really are innocent, aren't you?" He muttered, his finger tracing down to the boy's lips. "How about shutting up instead of always refusing to do as I say?"

"Impossible." Was the curt answer he received. "It's inappropriate and unacceptable."

Hikaru grunted. "God, why can't you stop being such a stuck up? Who the fuck raised you, the pope himself?"

He frowned at that, "My teachers and Yagami-san did."

"Figures." He snorted, tracing his finger along the boy's jaw line and buried his hand in the long, dark locks. "But I wonder, did they teach you how to pull the stick out your ass by any chance?"

"I don't think anyone ever bothered to teach it to you, either!" He snapped, then covered his mouth with both hands again. Was he scared of what Hikaru would do to him? Or was it just the fact he implied something… _indecorous_?

Hikaru chuckled. "Someone decided to finally bare his fangs." He let go of the slim body completely and took a few steps back, his fingers stroking his beard while he examined the boy. "I wonder if I should chop your claws or just enjoy the scratching?"

"Stop molesting me or I will bite your tongue, _captain_."

"Ooh kinky, aren't we, lad?" Hikaru turned his back on him and stepped towards his chair. "I really prefer you to lick it, actually. Wait, no, sucking is better." He plopped down on his armchair and gazed back up at him with a smirk. "Sucking is so much better, in every aspect. Don't you agree?"

Flushing, the boy scowled. "I absolutely disagree, sir, and I would really appreciate it if you'd stop making all these insinuations."

"Sit down and eat before the food gets even colder." Hikaru huffed, deciding to ignore the boy's words and pulled the lid off the platter. "And don't look at me like this, I am eating the same food as yours, I am not stupid enough to poison my own food." God, is he ever going to stop being so suspicious?

"I already informed you I am not hungry."

At that, Hikaru snapped to look at him angrily. "And _I _informed you I give a fuck, so sit down and eat, you stupid bitch!"

He received a glare in return. "Stop calling me a bitch!"

"Then how the fuck should I call you, hm?"

"I prefer you not to call me at all!" The boy let out a desperate sigh, "Can't you just stop being so _hard?_"

"Oh, you telling that to _me_?" He snorted, "Who the hell's the stupid fuck that keeps on screaming and crying like a little kid! How old are you, for fuck's sake! Twelve!?"

"This kind of information is none of your business!"

Hikaru grunted and stood up so sudden his chair toppled back, his fists hitting the table, making a clutter sound as the tray and everything on it, cutlery included, bounced with it. "ARGH you're going to coax me into killing you if you'll keep annoying me!" He growled, clutching his fists furiously. Fuck. FUCK! _Why the hell is he letting him live!?_

"You'll do me a great favor by doing that, sir."

Hikaru ran his fingers in his hair and let out a deep sigh. _Calm down_. He _must_ calm down first. "Sit down or I will break your arm, thank you." He said calmly, staring blankly at the boy, whom after a few moments of thinking decided to obey.

"Barbarian."

He cocked his eyebrow as he heard the soft sneer. "Oh excuse me for being so different than _toi_, milord." He chuckled mockingly. "Seriously, take off those boxers so I'll be able to see what's jammed up your rectum."

The boy clenched his teeth and tucked a few strands of stray hair behind his ear. "What for, so you would replace it with _your_ stick?"

Hikaru grinned, "Good idea, but no, not right now." He sat back down and stretched his legs. "You should know, I'm not always horny, boy. So even though I have you here as my bitch, there would probably be some days I won't demand anything."

"Liar," He glared. "Ever since you brought me here there wasn't even _one_ night you didn't force yourself on me."

Hikaru gave him a long, observing look, bringing his hand to his beard, stroking it pensively. "You _do_ know the only reason I do it so many times is to bother you, right?" Gaping, the boy didn't say a thing, therefore the captain continued. "My libido is quite unique, and I really am never satisfied, but I don't like having too much sex with the same person for too long. I get easily bored."

The boy seemed speechless. "…then what should I do to make you stop?" He asked quietly.

Hikaru chuckled. "Hm. That would be, coming to me willingly."

"Impossible, I already told you."

"Why? Because it's humiliating?" He let his tongue moisten his bottom lip while thinking the situation over, the possibilities… it all depended on the way he proposed. "Nobody will know, I can assure you that."

"I will know, that's enough."

"But I'm going to take you anyways." He said curtly. "Isn't it the same? You'd feel much less pain if I take you willingly." He smirked. "I might even give you pleasure."

"It's not your duty, sir. I've said it before, albeit my appearance, I really _am_ a man." He sighed and lowered his head to look at his hands, both currently resting on his lap. "I just want you to let me go. This kind of wanton behavior, what you do to me… It's indecent." He brushed his hair away from his face as it fell at his sides. "Whether you want it or not, I am not allowed to."

Hikaru frowned slightly. What was it with this guy? Was he coming from some convent or something? "You're kind of weird, aren't you, kid?" He muttered pensively as he grabbed a dagger that was pinned on the table at his side. "Look, let me make this clear." He grabbed his collar, starting to unstitch the seams and yank it free from his shirt, pulling it over his head. "You see, this is _my_ ship, and here I am the boss. I don't know where you used to live and how did they treat you there, but I am not planning to treat you the same way." He got up and stepped around the table, reaching out to the boy. "You can use this to hold your hair back."

The boy stared at him baffled, his lips slightly parted in a soft gape, "I… uh…" He mumbled, speechless once more. "…thank you." He took the round band in his hand and pulled his hair through it, tying it loosely down.

Hikaru licked his lips. Did he just thank him? And his face… now with nothing to hide it, he realized the boy was even _more_ beautiful than he previously thought. "Who would've thought I'd ever get myself such a beautiful bitch." He chuckled.

The boy looked up at him with a scowl of his face, his bangs the only remaining of hair that was covering his forehead. "Would you please stop calling me a bitch?"

Giving him half a smirk, Hikaru poked the boy's forehead with his finger. "I would've, really, but I don't know how to call you."

"How about using my name, sir?"

"Your name, huh?" He only chuckled at that. "And that would be?" Oh damn, he didn't usually ask his bitches for their names. Were they starting to get somewhere? Well, he _was_ planning to keep him for quite a while. Might as well try to get along?

The boy seemed to consider his question for a few moments before, "Touya…" he looked up with wary eyes. "My name is Touya."

Hikaru cackled. "Touya, huh? That's another feminine thing about you, lad. Touya." He chuckled. "Quite dike-ish, isn't it?"

"Stop making fun of my name!" The boy glared. "For heaven's sake, don't you _ever_ get tired of aggravating me?!"

Hikaru smirked, "No. Actually, that's one of the reasons you're still here, and your tongue is still attached." He rolled his eyes, "Fine, that and because I bet kissing you won't be as much as appealing if you have no tongue."

The boy humphed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're impossible. Whenever we start having a civilized conversation you just _have_ to ruin it with your bluntness."

"Hmm…" Hikaru looked down at him pensively, leaning his back on the table. "You know what the thing is? That without teasing you, I won't be myself."

"And that would be a terrible shame, wouldn't it?"

Hikaru grinned widely at that. "You finally get the point, huh? Smart kid." He chuckled. "I have this ship for almost five years, and yet it's the first time anyone had ever opposed me the way you keep on doing. I find it amusing and interesting. But it might be because you're a guy that I fuck, so…"

"You're not helping yourself."

Hikaru laughed at that. "Was I supposed to?"

"Try, at least, yes."

"Well, now I know." He chuckled and bent down, pressing his lips softly to the boy's. "Hey," He whispered against his lips, his face inches from the quickly flushing ones. "I'm gonna make you enjoy it soon enough, Touya."

As he pulled away, the boy stared up at him with slightly gaped lips. _Again?_ Hikaru grinned smugly at that. "I won't let you." He mumbled embarrassedly. "And stop doing these things all the time, I don't like it."

"Oh really?" Hikaru laughed again, "Then why did you just lick your lips?" The boy was just about to answer the accusation when there was a loud knock on the door and Hikaru looked over his shoulder. "Come in, Waya, it's open." He said loudly and cocked his brow as the auburn haired first mate opened the door and stepped into the room, looking at him with a slight frown. "What is it, dude? Can't you see I'm busy?"

…

Waya scowled at his captain's words, resisting the need to smack him _hard _on the back of his head. Seriously, was he supposed to do everything on this ship?

"Stop neglecting your duty for sexual benefits, idiot," He huffed, glancing at the flushing boy and inclined his head in acknowledgement, noting the fact he looked absolutely stunning with the new way he styled his hair. "You didn't decide where we should head to yet and I'm starting to get bored of sailing in circles."

Hikaru grunted. "Come on, Waya, you're the best at navigating. You decide."

Waya glared at him, "Oi, I will shove my foot up your ass if you'll continue with this attitude!" He growled, irritated at his captain's slacking. "Princess can wait, he's going to stay here long enough anyways, so just fucking go!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at that, "God, this must be the nicest face I've seen all morning." He huffed, "I didn't even get the chance to eat breakfast!"

"Your problem, dude." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking sternly at his captain and best friend. He was _not_ going to let him do this. No way, he had too many things to worry about to let the captain's work add to it. "You don't see _me _whining about not eating breakfast while you have fun with pretty boy here." At the sore look Hikaru gave him he sighed. "I will talk to deckboy and make sure he'd bring you more, _hot_ food, okay?"

Hikaru cocked his eyebrow. "More?" He then chuckled. "You plan on eating mine, don't you? Bastard."

Waya grinned, "Actually yeah. And I also have the cutest company, don't I?" He winked at the quiet boy, making him flush at the insinuation.

"O-oi!" Hikaru scowled, his gaze moving from his best friend to his captive, looking displeased with the familiarity between the two. "You can eat here, but lay one finger on my bitch and I will slit your throat, Waya."

The first mate snorted and leaned his arm against the doorframe. "I won't even breathe his way, asshole, so don't worry." He glanced at aforementioned _'bitch'_. "Besides, I don't think I'm his type, now, am I?"

"W-Waya-san!" The boy didn't seem very pleased, either, to his amusement. "Please, do not cooperate with this man!"

Hikaru smirked satisfied. "You don't seem to be very welcome, babe." He pulled away from the table and patted the boy's head. "I'll be back soon, scream if he tries anything, will you?"

Waya growled impatiently, "Yeah yeah, now start going, we have no time to dawdle." He then smirked back, "Though I would _love_ to do that with you."

"Shut the fuck up." Hikaru snorted as he stepped towards the door, grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. "By the way, there's something I need to talk to you about. We need to go back and-- OI!" He glared, snapping to look at his friend as Waya's hand slid over his butt. "I swear, one day I will cut it and throw it to the sharks."

Waya snickered at his friend's threat. "You know, it would've had some effect if it wasn't the zillionth time I heard it."

Hikaru grunted and slapped his hand away, "Bastard." He glanced back at the boy, "You better eat this time, cause if Waya will tell me you didn't… you don't want to know."

"You really do like threatening people, don't you, sir?" Said boy let out apathetically.

"I will make sure he will." Waya smirked. "Now scat, bitch." Hikaru gave him a last, chastising look and left the room, mumbling something about stupid friends that think with their dicks instead of their brains. Waya chuckled as he closed the door, "Quite the guy, isn't he?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." The boy said, looking baffled at Waya, his eyes following him until he sat across from him, where Hikaru previously was.

"Well, Shindou's quite a hard person to get along with." He chuckled and lounged back on the captain's armchair. Bringing his hand to his chin, he rubbed it slowly in thought while looking at the boy. "We will have a small talk after you're done eating, so please take everything you want and leave all the rest to me." He quirked one corner of his lips up in a slight grin.

The boy tried to suppress a smile, but didn't manage all too well. "Are you as gluttonous as captain is?"

Waya beamed at that. "Absolutely."

It took them quite a while to finish breakfast. Waya ate slowly, watching his captain's prisoner blinking around at all the food, probably wondering which was what, and how the hell was he supposed to eat even half of it. After a while Waya decided to recommend him on the pie, and smirked when the boy _did_ try it, laughing at the way he was eating it. ("Who the hell eats a pie with a fork and a knife?!" and "What do you have two hands for?!")

As soon as they were done, Waya sighed, satiated, and patted his flat, muscular stomach. "God. That was in place."

Across from him, the boy placed his knife and fork on the table and wiped his lips with a napkin that was under his plate, probably placed there by the deck boy. "You eat just like your captain." He said amused, "Though he eats much more barbarically. Did he ever even use these?" He asked, putting down his napkin.

Waya chuckled. "Not a chance." He then took a sip from Hikaru's bottle of rum, knowing he'd get his butt kicked later, but for the time being he didn't really care. "Shindou's not a spoiled brat like you, Touya. He's never been raised to be a rich boy such as your self. There was never a need to eat properly."

The boy wrinkled his nose. "I never said he should have… I don't think I am better than him because he doesn't eat with cutlery. I just don't like him, is all." He then sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I already know he likes to upset me. He knows I hate alcohol and yet he's always drinking this disgusting beverage and then starting to kiss me, as if he doesn't know I find it repugnant."

Waya watched him attentively. "Captain probably gives a fuck." He hummed, pondering over the boy's words. "Look, you should really start getting used to it. He likes alcohol, and he likes seeing you irritated."

"I already know that. What I want to know is why would he? I didn't do anything to him." He looked at him, clueless.

Waya let out a deep sigh, "Look… he has no reason to hurt _you_ specifically. You didn't do anything wrong, but looking the way you are. Shindou…" He scratched his cheek. "Shindou has his reasons, okay? You're not the first person he's doing this to. The first guy, yes, but not he first person. Just don't snap at him, it'd help you greatly." He gave the boy a scolding look, as he was about to say something. "Don't, seriously. I know what you're going to say so just, spare me. It's your pride versus your health. You decide."

The boy gazed at him with a determined look. "I already did."

Waya nodded, "I can't say I agree with that, princess." The boy looked away at that, "It's a stupid decision… but it's the one you made. I respect that." He sighed and glanced at the bed, noticing the sheets are different than those they used yesterday. "So how did you sleep last night?"

The boy blinked at the question, directing his eyes at the auburn haired first mate, confused at the sudden change of subject. "I, uh… not very well, Waya-san." He answered subtly. "How… how did you sleep?"

Waya chuckled; glad he was able to change the subject so quickly and effectively. He didn't want to talk about reasons, consequences, or anything at all. Well, at least, not anything that regarded Hikaru's past. That was none of the boy's business. "Not so very well either." He scratched his chin. "I don't think _anyone_ on this ship was actually able to sleep well with all the noise."

Flushing brightly, the boy lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. "I'm… so sorry, I, I didn't mean to… be so noisy, I…"

"Nah, no need to apologize." Waya waved his hand dismissingly. "Not your fault, really. The crew and I are already used to night-screams." Shindou that idiot went hard on him again, huh? No wonder he's so reserved.

"Oh. I see…"

He eyed his flushed face for a long moment, wondering how should he ask what he wanted without making him back away, but after a while decided not to dwell on it. "Was he that rough, kid?" He asked simply, with genuine interest coloring his voice.

He only shrugged at that. "I can handle."

"Can you?" He asked sharply. "I know him, so damn well that I _know_ you can't really handle it."

"And yet, I can do nothing at all." He sighed, looking at Waya with tired eyes, "If you know him so well why do you insist on asking me? You obviously already know last night was… unbearable. Mentally and physically-wise."

Waya hummed contemplatively. "You didn't consider my advice."

"As I already informed you last night."

"That's also stupid."

"I know it was."

"Still is." Waya got up from his seat and circled the table. "Please stand up." He muttered while pulling the boy's chair backwards.

Confused, Touya obeyed and gazed up at Waya as he got to his feet and took a step backwards. "How come Captain hasn't returned yet?" He asked warily. "Didn't he tell you not to walk close to me?"

Waya chuckled at that, pressing the tip of his finger to the tip of Touya's nose. "Don't sweat it, captain trusts me. We go back." He said amused while gripping the pale, gentle hand in his and pulled the sleeve up slowly. "_Way_ back, actually."

He leaned forward and checked the gashes Hikaru left on the boy's body, knitting his eyebrows in thought. As the boy instinctively pulled back, Waya looked up at him. "W-Waya-san, what are you doing?"

"Checking your wounds?" He asked absentmindedly, as he returned his attention to the cut on his arm. "…hm, he really overdid it this time…" He hummed while starting to inspect the other arm. "You should really stop making him this mad. Shindou's not usually violent with his women. That is… no offense." He traced his finger over a purple-bluish bruise, listening to the boy's hiss. "You should really start being more submissive. Unless you're a masochist, the only way to stop this is to do what he wants."

"It doesn't really matter anymore…"

Waya sighed and pulled away from him, "Come on, let's get you into the bathroom, Shindou should have first aid kit there." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling up. "We should give you treatment before it'd get infected, and then Shindou would kick you out."

…

Akira yelped, pressing his arms to his chest as he tried to stop the first mate from taking off his shirt.

"Waya-san, what on earth has gotten into you?" He didn't need it, another man to try and get into his pants. He had enough of that already.

Waya cocked his eyebrow. "Look, Touya, didn't I tell you already I don't mess with my captain's property?" He sighed at the unsure look he got from Akira. "Come on, I am trying to help you here and you act as if I want to rape you."

Akira bit his bottom lip. "I don't know… I am just, how can I trust you?" He asked anxious. "You said you know the captain for a long time, and if he'd order you to kill me, you'd do it without hesitation."

Waya nodded slowly. "True. But I don't think captain would do that soon. For the time being, let me treat your wounds before he'll reopen them for you."

Akira stared at him for a long while. He wanted to trust him, he really did… but it was so hard, after all the things he's been through ever since he got on this ship. "Give me one reason to trust you."

Waya smiled at him, "Because I have no reason to want to see you suffer."

Akira's bright azure eyes were fixed on Waya's golden ones, probing to see if he was saying it seriously or if he was trying to deceive him. After making sure, he pulled the captain's shirt off his body and folded it down on the chair. "Please do it fast… I don't feel very comfortable when people touch my body."

Waya chuckled at that, "Well at this our opinions are completely different." He stepped towards the bathroom and made some noises as he rummaged through some things, coming back out a moment later with a small bottle and a few patches. "I love it when I am being touched. Every rub, every stroke, every pinch." He smirked.

"How can you like foreign touch?" He asked baffled. "I find it disturbing… and improper. People should not be feeling each other up. Especially when they don't know each other."

"You're cute."

"Eh?" Akira looked up as Waya leaned his back against the table and swiveled the bottle's plug. "Are you also trying to mock me, Waya-san?"

Waya chuckled at that, "Of course not, I'm just not used to people being this innocent around here." He grabbed a patch and spilled some alcohol on it, "I need to disinfect it."

"Do you have to use alcohol, Waya-san?" He gave him a pleading look, begging him with his eyes to spare his body the acrid scent of liquor. "It's enough I have to stand the disgusting smell on the captain."

Waya tried to suppress his smirk. "But you gotta give him a credit, he never gets himself drunk."

Akira nodded slowly. "That's true…"

"Shindou's not that bad, you know. He's just, been through a lot." He held his hand out to Akira and waited, watching the boy stare at his hand unsure and then hesitatingly put his pale hand in the tanned one. Waya smiled at him, "His life hasn't been easy, but he keeps on standing on his own. I admire him for that."

"…Captain's life?" He muttered slowly, wondering what can be so awful to make even that horrible man hurt. "What… was his life like?"

"Hm." Waya just pressed the soaked patch to the wounded, red skin, looking up and staring at the grimace on Akira's face as he winced with a yelp. "Calm down, princess." He started stroking gently the cut, examining it after a few moments. "Shindou has his reasons to be the way he is."

"It doesn't give him the right to hurt other people."

Waya shrugged at that, "I don't need to justify my captain. Whatever he does, to me is right, whether it hurts other people or not." He moved to the gashes on his shoulders and put some more alcohol on the patch, pressing it gently to the fingernails marks.

"…is that what they call unconditional?"

"You can say that." The first mate chuckled. "Shindou… to me is the most important thing, kid. Just like that bushy haired dude is yours."

"Yagami-san spent most of his life with me."

"Shindou did, too." He smiled up and let his hand drop. "I know him for most of my life. I met him while we were still kids, and we're still stuck in each other's ass."

"That's…" Akira started, flushing slightly. "A very interesting choice of words."

Waya laughed at that, "Well, if you're wondering if they hold something behind them, then no. Shindou is one hundred percent butt-virgin." He sighed dramatically. "He won't even let me grope his ass. And you must know how cute that guy's ass is."

Akira whined, covering his ears with his hands. "I… really didn't want to hear this kind of information."

Waya poked his forehead. "Aww cute, innocent little Touya." He smirked. "You should know, you're his first guy. I mean, the first guy he ever kissed, ever fucked, ever--"

"AHH Waya-san, please spare my poor ears!"

The redness of his face seemed to only encourage the man, since his grin only widened. "No wonder he keeps you here. It's so much fun to corrupt you."

"…you're terrible, just like your captain."

Waya laughed, "I know." He then sighed, rubbing his chin. "Listen…" He started, signing Akira to get up, "I am not against you. I have no reason to."

"E…h, thank you?" He said unsure, slowly getting up. He was feigning he wasn't in pain, his pride not letting him humiliate himself any further. But the captain wasn't there now; therefore, there was no need to fake it anymore. "I don't seem to understand what you're trying to say."

"I'll say it straight, that might get you to understand. And wait, I will help. He really went rough on you, huh?" He bent down and picked him up in swift movements, chuckling as Akira wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hurt my friend, and I will make you pay." He said flatly, making Akira look up at him bewildered. How can a person turn so cold after he just… "He never kept anyone for so long. If you hurt him, I will kill you."

Akira stiffened in his hold. "…you really should work on your promoting skills."

Waya looked down at him with a grin, starting to step towards the bed. "Nah, I am good by just being my usual antipathetic self."

Akira suppressed a smile, "Selfish, and self-centered. You two are so alike."

"I will take that as a compliment."

He laughed softly. "It's not, you know."

"I know." He bent over the bed and lowered him slowly down, smirking, "But I already told you I admire Shindou, so anything you say about him, whether it's bad or good, by only comparing us it turns to be the best for me."

Akira only blinked, "…I think you're much better than him, Waya-san."

…

And that was the only thing Hikaru heard. His beautiful little captive, telling his best friend he was better than _him_. He knew he was letting Waya spend too much time in his cabin, and the way they were so familiar with each other before he left was a sign. Maybe even a warning. But hearing it--_seeing_ it with his own eyes, made it even more difficult to endure. The thought, the sight of his closest, most trusted friend betraying his trust… _disobeying_ him, Hikaru couldn't bear the thought, the mere idea of _his_ Waya touching, having _his_ property.

For fuck's sake, he won't let his friend take his little bitch away! Touya was _fucking_ his! And even if he said he preferred Waya's touch! Who the hell said he has the _right_ to decide? (It wasn't the proud captain, that's for sure.)

"Mind if I join?" He asked evenly, too calm to deceive anyone. He was mad, and it was evident. Two heads snapped to look at him as he left the door open behind him, still holding the knob and watched one pair of golden eyes look back at him impassively while the other turquoise pair widened with fear. So he _did_ catch them doing something they shouldn't have; the boy's reaction only made it more obvious.

"Bad timing?" He asked with a cold smile. Yeah, he was a lousy timer, alright. For Waya's luck, that is. Maybe he should've made them think they were still alone? Just to _enjoy_ the show.

"Actually no." Waya said and got up, "We were just done." He hummed, and Hikaru knew with certainty his friend was taunting him. Whether it was on purpose of making him furious and jealous (at what, exactly?), or just bragging that he fucked his bitch, it got the best of the bleached-banged captain.

In a quick movement, Hikaru closed the gap between his first mate and him, pinning him to the wall next to his bed and gritting his teeth while ignoring the loud gasp the boy on his bed emitted. "Oh really?" He asked with a carefree tone. "Was it fun? Touching my property?"

Waya cocked an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're jealous. You took him plenty of times!" He claimed, a thing that only made Hikaru angrier, if even possible. _Why_ was Waya referring this so lightly?! He knew just how much he trusted him. How could he act as if he could care less about Hikaru's trust?

"W-Waya-san--" Hikaru heard the boy's worried voice and felt like strangling him, "He didn't do anything wrong!"  
Hikaru's head snapped at him and gave him a poisonous look, making him shut and turning back to his 'friend'. "Why did you do it?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Waya chuckled and looked right back into the intense green orbs, "Because I was horny."

"Why did you do it?"

"Come on, give me a break." Waya hummed amused, "The boy's gorgeous. Did you really expect me to control myself and _not_ have him even once?" Yes, that thought crossed Hikaru's mind indeed. Waya was the type that wanted to add as many exotic things to his résumé, and Touya was, indeed, fitting for these criterions.

But he believed his friend's loyalty was worth much more than a short fuck. Or was it only him to believe that?

Gnashing his teeth, Hikaru's hands wrapped themselves around the mascular neck and squeezed. For a mere moment, there was a visible expression of surprise over Waya's face; and at the next moment it disappeared, leaving place for a different kind of look. A harsh one, that made Hikaru's blood chill a bit.

Waya's hands grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from the tanned neck and looked at him with cold, golden eyes. "Don't push it, brat. I am not your slave, nor am I your whore." He hissed. "I am here because I made this choice, so don't act all high and mighty with me. You forget I know you best."

After that declaration, Waya left the room with a huff, and Hikaru only stared at his back. Did he really… just now, spoke to his best, closest friend as if he was his employee? _Has he gone insane_?

When he heard the small screeching sound from behind him, he turned his head towards the bed and stared at the boy, taking in the scared expression on his face and scowled. What the hell did he do now to make the fucker look as if Hikaru was going to murder him?!

"Oi, don't look at me like that!"

Touya visibly cringed, "Then how do you want me to look at you, Captain?.." He asked in a low voice, "You were just about to hit your own friend."

"And whose fault that?" Hikaru hissed, growing irritated with only hearing the boy's angry voice. Wasn't it soft just a moment ago, when he was talking and calling to Waya? "Didn't I tell you not to mess with my first mate? Or haven't I?"

"And I didn't!" Touya leaned back on the wall and scowled, "I didn't do a thing with your _friend_. He didn't even plan on touching me when you just burst-"

"Do you expect me to believe this?" Was this kid thinking he could lie to his face and get out of it without paying? "You said so yourself, that you would seduce Waya into taking you so you won't be mine only. And here I thought you were a real saint, disliking _all_ male touch. But no, you only hate mine." He then snickered. "Well guess what, babe, you're not getting away from my claws anytime soon."

"W..what?" Touya stares at him with wide eyes. What is it, shock? Or maybe fear again?

"Yeah." Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest, "If you already had sex with Waya, I guess I could keep sharing you with him."

"No!" At his horrified expression Hikaru laughed, watching him getting up from the bed and grab his arm.

"Where exactly do you think you're going, bitch?" He huffed, grabbing the long hair and yanking it back, "You satisfied Waya, but what about me?"

"I didn't do anything with Waya-san, stop being a fool..!" Touya berated. "Let go of my hair already!" He hit Hikaru's chest with his fists and only made him chuckle at the painless hits.

"You know, you're quite funny."

"Let go of me."

"You know just how girly you look with this hair and yet…"

"Let go of me!"

"Maybe I should make you wear dresses from now on?" He mused.

"I won't give you the pleasure of humiliating me in such a manner!" His eyes were burning Hikaru's with the intensity of his glare, and the blond slowly smirked.

"It amazes me every time from the beginning, just how much your rejection and objections to my will make me want you even more." He slowly let go of Touya's hair and slid his hand down his back. "I'm just going to break you slowly."

"I hate you."

"I know, baby." Hikaru whispered, bending and pressing his lips to his beautiful captive's. "I know that for a whole week now." He wanted to touch him and make him his again, erase all of Waya's traces from his body and memory. He was so sure the boy liked Waya's touch more than his own, it actually hurt him. Not emotionally or mentally, just the fact Waya got the arrogant bitch to moan his name…

Hikaru clutched his fist. "Moan my name."

Touya blinked confused, "What are you saying?"

"You moaned Waya's name, haven't you?! Moan mine, this time!" He didn't care the brat probably didn't even _know_ his name, but he wanted to be just like Waya. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be his best friend, the one that had nothing in life and still, at the moment had more than him.

"For the last time, I didn't moan his name. He didn't even touch me; stop thinking things that don't exist!"

Hikaru just stared at him. He really wanted to believe his words, not because he wanted to _trust_ the fucker, no, he just didn't want to believe the boy was anybody's other than his. "Get into bed," He said quietly. "We're going to sleep."

Touya stared, disbelief clear on his face and he pulled away a few inches after Hikaru let go of his back. "…I can go to sleep? Just like that?" He asked, too confused to believe. "You don't want anything from me?"

Hikaru grumbled, "Do you want me to fuck you on purpose?!" He gave Touya a harsh look. "Waya just touched you; I can't even bear the thought of doing the same."

Touya just gave him a tired look before uttering, "As you wish."

Hikaru stared, shocked as it was the first time the boy ever obeyed him without saying a word. Was it only because he didn't force himself on him tonight? Or was the boy too tired to argue, after what happened with Waya?..

It just bothered him too much…

He watched him climbing on the bed and clutched his fist. Things were going all wrong lately… ever since he got the hold on this guy. Why was he letting this happen? How long is he going to wait until he's sick of this shit? The whole thing with fucking a guy. He should just pass him over to Waya, what would it matter? He already had him, and Hikaru would never compromise for someone tainted.

He frowned and pulled his shirt out of his pants, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. "Oi kid," He huffed while unbuckling his belt, his eyes boring sharply into the wondering Touya's. One question… "Do you like Waya as a person?" If he had sex with him and he thinks he's a good person, then he'd soon fall for him as well. As much as he cared for Waya… he wasn't a nice person. Not really. His core was foul and his warm words were never real. Not to people other than Hikaru.

The look he got from boy was more than enough, but hearing his answer still made him scowl.

"Yes, I like Waya-san." Touya muttered with an honest expression on his face, his gaze moving down t orest on Hikaru's tanned chest. _Was he staring at his chest, or the necklace?_ "I like him very much. He is the only person on this ship that is nice to me except Yamato-san. How can I not like him?"

Hikaru didn't want to hear further. He knew very well more information would only make him mad and then he'd take it all out on the boy, and he was too tired to deal with his chastising. So all he did was sit on the bed next to him, noticing he was pulling away a little and decided to ignore it as he lied down on his back, one hand under his head as he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

"Lie down, your next movements would wake me up."

He could have felt the boy do as he bid and let out a deep sigh. It was the first night in the past week he didn't lay a hand on his captive's body. Having sex with him each and every day since the moment he arrived, Hikaru felt something tugging in his stomach at the lack of sexual contact and almost grunted. He knew he was attracted to the boy, but he didn't know when it turned into a fucking addiction!

He felt the boy moving beside him again, but did and said nothing. He knew that at the moment he'd hear Touya's voice answering his growl (He knew it'd turn out as a growl) he'd want to hear him also panting and sobbing.

He had some weird fascination with him ever since the first moment he saw him, yet he knew it wasn't going to fade anytime soon.

So back to ignoring…

A few minutes later, Hikaru was sure he managed to drift into sleep and have peaceful dreams about girls, _lots of girls_, all in the same room with him, giving him blowjobs and licking his whole body.

But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was dark, silky hair that was flowing around a gentle face, and a pair of azure orbs looking down at him. Was he still dreaming? (Hikaru really hoped so.)

It seemed to the sleepy captain as if the boy was leaning over him, watching him with a silent scowl, his eyes wavering with uncertainty. Just what was the boy planning?

Whether it was a dream or not, it didn't look good in Hikaru's eyes, and he was about to sit up when the boy bent down and pressed his lips to the captain's.

Green, shocked eyes widened at the sudden, gentle touch, and as things seemed to go all wrong around him, this simple kiss felt absolutely _right_.

* * *

Oh damn. Finally. Took me long enough.  
I want to meet more people O: add me to your msn! 


End file.
